Diary Of The End
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Kayla was a Fresh out of High school, Party and Spoiled Girl. Born into a rich household which consisted of her Father being a Government Spy/Scientist and Her Mother being a Party Decorator for Celebrities, She was raised in the Lap of Luxury. But now that the Zombie infection has started she must rely on her brother, Dog, and group of people who are her only chance at survival.
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1, 9:36 a.m._

The sun entered the white wooded Window lighting the room in a golden light. Illuminating the brown walls, dark brown furniture, and Dark wood flooring. The rays falling on the 4 poster bed in the middle of the room that had pillows strewn all over it, the only thing visible was an arm that was hanging off the bed. The hand was completely hairless, skin a light tone and smooth, the fingers thin with the nails painted a shade of Red. The light connecting with a single Golden ring with an emerald gem in the middle on her Index finger. The body stirred as the sound of something vibrated began to sound through the room followed by a beeping noise. The padding of paws was the next noise to follow as a German Shepherd Dog appeared with a Camo Bandana wrapped securely around his neck. He laid his head on the bed and nuzzled its nose against its owner's arm, earning a muffled groan as a shoulder appeared. A head soon appeared that had Dirty Blonde hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail with hairs that had escaped the Navy Blue band. She raised her other hand that had the same color of paint and rubbed her Emerald Green eyes that still had some eyeliner from the night before. She stretched her body before kicking off the Purple sheets from her body, revealing a well-toned body from years of playing Volleyball. She wore a pair of Pink shorts that stopped mid-thigh, A White Tank top that covered her breasts that were the right size for her 5'8 frame. She let her hair loose and ran her hand through the strands that were an inch below her shoulders just reaching her chest. She smiled at the dog her plump naturally reddish pink lips rising above her straight teeth. "Morning Beast." The dog yipped happily as his tail wagged at the sight of his master standing, ready to play at any moment. She reached over for her Phone and pressed the power button the screen lighting up and showing 12 missed calls and 7 new messages. She unlocked her phone and scanned through the calls of them from the same person, her older Brother Gabriel. The first four messages where the same

**Where are you?**

Then the next two where

**Who are you with? Are you safe?**

The last one was the longest and made her furrow her chiseled eyebrows.

**Kayla answer me sweetie! Something's wrong with the people. Their running around biting people causing them to transform if your still there, Call me. I need to know you're safe.**

She dialed her brother's number and put the phone to her ear walking over to the window and moving the Whit curtain to the side. The phone dropped to the floor as a hand rose to her mouth. The once beautiful street covered in Trees and flowers on the sidewalk and the houses painted and also gardened, covered with Children's laughter and playing on the street was now destroyed. Cars crashed in Trees, Houses, even the gate where the playground was. People or whatever they were scattered around walking with a limp, scattered around the street. A group of them on their knees in front of a… What looked to be a….

Body. The body of a Woman who's stomach seemed to be cut open. She had to fight the urge not to throw up then and there. Beast whined as he hit the Phone on the floor with his nose. She kneeled down and put the Phone to her ear. "G-Gabriel?" She asked her voice stuttering and wavering. "Kayla! Oh My Fucking God! Are you at the House? Are you safe? Are Mom and Dad with you?" She stood and continued to stare out at the street. "I-Im okay I just barely woke up, Im at the house." She said. "Stay there and Change we have to leave the city know. There's a place in Atlanta where they say it's safe." "Okay." She said as she hung up the phone. Putting the phone on the windowsill. She couldn't believe that from the moment she fell asleep which was at least 7 hours ago all this had happened, this total destruction. Kayla turned and grabbed some clothing locking the door and going into her bathroom. "Come on Beast." She said clicking her tongue as the dog walked inside, circling before lying down on the floor. She undressed and quickly showered before coming out, she wrapped her hair in a bun and yanked on her clothes which consisted of a tight fitting hot pink t-shirt that said Rebellious Angel in Black Letters across the front in cursive, a pair of Cargo Shorts that were above her knee, and hot pink Converse high tops. She bit her lip as she opened the cabinet and pulled out her necklace that had a big golden heart with her name on the back:

_**Nadia Kayla Monico**_

She put it on and closed her eyes remembering when her Dad had gotten it for her Ten years ago when she had been Seven years old. It had been her birthday and after everyone had left and she was going to bed her dad had come into her room and given it to her. Kayla sighed and opened the door seeing the door was wide open. "Gabriel?" She said through the room as she stepped out of the Bathroom. Her Green orbs looked at the end of her bed at the figure swaying back and forth. It wore a Satin Night gown with thin Green straps, and the rest was a slight aqua color that stopped at the knee. On the woman's neck was a huge bite wound that was oozing Puss and Blood and her hands a pale color with Purple spots here and there. Beast growled slightly deep and low in his throat as he smelled the rotting flesh sensing danger. The Woman named Gretchen Diane Monico turned slightly spotting the two living beings. Her eyes were and still had the Light brown part of them but the rest was blood red the pupil instead of Black was White and her lips were pale and Chapped with dried blood on them. Tears rose to her eyes as she saw that she still wore the necklace she had gotten her for her birthday last year. "M-Mom?" She whispered the tears spilling out of her Almond shaped eyes and her high cheekbones. The invader walked forward groaning as her hands extended closing, trying to reach the girl as she turned around the bed walking towards her. Beast lowered in position snarling at the woman as he bared his teeth. The Invaders eyes lowered to the Animal and hissed at it. Beast only growling louder before snapping its jaws in Challenge. "Move Beast to the side." Said a deep voice. Her Brother came out of the doorway his Brown spikey hair sticking in odd angles, his Grey eyes tired, and his cheeks splattered with Dirt and Blood. The Invader turned her mouth opening showing a pair of stained Teeth. Kayla grabbed Beast by the Bandana and pulled him to her as a gun shot rang through the house, Blood splattering against the wall looking more Black than red. He Returned the Pistol to the waistband of his Loose jeans which he added a Black Tank and Combat boots. "Grab whatever else you need, the phones don't work." He said before walking towards Beast and putting his leash which was a Chain and kneeling down petting the 3 year old Dogs head. Kayla stared at the Figure who was now dead and walked over the body as she grabbed Her I-Pod and Phone sticking them into her pocket, not sure if she would ever use them after today. "We better hurry up before the rest of The Walkers come inside." "Walker's?" "The things outside." He handed her Beasts chain and handed her a Pistol as well that was lighter and Thinner in size than her Brother's. "But I-I don't-" "You don't know how to use it. I know Nadia, but you're gonna have to. Let's go." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room pulling out the pistol and aiming at each side of the upstairs part of the house before turning to the left heading for the stairs. Nadia stared at the foreign object in her hand and wrapped the chain of Beast around her hand, she didn't use guns, and Guns were for guys. She felt safer using Nail Polish or texting not using a deadly weapon. She sighed but held the base of the Gun tightly in her hand squeezing it slightly before walking out.

When she walked downstairs she could hear the Television in The kitchen and cabinets opening and closing. She entered the Silver and Brown Kitchen, spotting her Brother with a Black Duffel bag over his shoulder sticking Packets of food inside. Varying from Peanut butter to Twinkies to Spam Sausages. "-The government is advising all Residents stay at home and board up your doors only leaving if necessary and go heavily guarded for these Beings are Very Dangerous. Please continue watching for further instructions." The screen went black that was followed by static. "Wait my ass." Growled her Brother as he continued to scavenge the home for food and other things. "Did you see Dad?" She asked her voice quiet as she watched him tense in movement and then continue. "No But im pretty sure he's fine after all he was at work when this broke out, they probably have him on Lockdown or something." He said before sticking four cans of dog food and bottles of water, then sticking a match box before zipping it closed. "You're gonna stay close to me and don't shoot unless its mandatory, Got it? With a gunshot it causes them to chase after you and brings hordes of the Things." "But they said we should stay-" "I don't give two shits about what they say, since when have I followed their advice? I didn't follow their orders in Afghanistan and im not doing it know." He checked his gun before snapping it back and putting the Duffel Bag around him. She nodded and wrapped the chain tighter looking down at Beast who was calmly sitting down his head looking towards the younger female and stood pulling at its leash leading her, wanting her to follow her brother who was already making his way towards the Oak wood double door. "Stay close." She didn't answer as he opened the door seeing the chaos first hand. There was more than a dozen of the 'Walkers' ranging from seniors to Adults to even Kids, Children the smallest that was visible looked to be 5. Gabriel turned to see her and lifted a finger to his lips as he continued to walk, quietly and stealthy as they neared his Black Jeep. "Get in the back, you first then Beast." He whispered as he walked towards the back but stopping quickly as there was a Walker, their next door neighbor. She covered her mouth as her Stomach was completely opened Her large intestine hanging loose and pieces of her unborn baby on the ground only being the arm and Head which had its eyes closed and its mouth closed to covered in Blood. Gabriel turned to see her and whispered, "Shoot. Jump. Leave." It didn't take a complete genius to know what that meant. Her Brother Toke aim right at her head and shot. It felt like the Gunshot was actually three times louder than it actually was. Gabriel quickly stood and ran into the car as she jumped into the back quickly pulling Beast inside as well. The dog jumping in and shielding her owner with his body. The car started just as a Horde of them began to run to them one of them sticking his hand inside the back. She screamed pulling the gun and aiming for him shutting her eyes and shooting. The Bullet hit the Zombies cheek and he fell back getting run over, the tires passing over its skull as they hit reverse and turned the tires screeching as they drove down the street. She turned to look in the front seat as her brother continued to drive. She sat up and looked around her seeing 3 gallons of what seemed to be gas. Her blood drained. What if she had shot and they would have set off? She put the gun on the ground and scooted away from it not even wanting to touch it. He tossed the bag behind him and his eyes connected with his younger sisters he sighed and looked back towards the front. "Put the Other bags and the stuff inside, in the Duffel Bag." She nodded and grabbed the bags that were right beside Beast taking out the contents which was more food and other things including toothpaste, Shampoo, and embarrassingly Woman Pads. She blushed slightly and stuck it inside before zipping it up. She made her way to the front seat slipping into the passenger seat and opening her legs slightly as Beast jumped into the space between her Legs and the Front Part of the car sitting down and laying his head on her lap. "How long to Atlanta?" "A few days, maybe 3 if we don't get caught up in some things." "3 day?" She said a whine in her voice. "Kayla this is our only way of survival." She rolled her eyes and petted Beast's head as she laid her head back watching as they passed Zombie after Zombie their lifeless heads turning in their direction and giving chase before slowing down and groaning as they caught sight of their next victim their screams filling the air. She flinched. "Did you bring your I-pod?" He said turning onto the highway that was empty with only a couple of stranded cars. "Yeah." "Listen to it I don't want you to hear this." She nodded and pulled it out sticking the earphones in her ears and blaring the music as she looked down at the dog in her lap, its piercing Blue eyes staring at her then flickering to Gabriel its eyebrow muscles raising. He petted the dog as well before squeezing his sister's hands, mouthing something that looked like, it's okay. She nodded smiling before looking at her thumb nail and beginning the long process of removing the paint from all her fingers. The only thing she could do at the moment as she sat in the car heading to the only place that was safe.

(Alright so this is the first chapter, Review and ill be happy!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 5, 1:00p.m.:**_

He was pissed it wasn't that hard to see.

The way he yanked at his hair, His muscles rippling under the dirty t-shirt he wore after he had found it in a Inn a couple of nights ago. The way he kicked a piece of rock not caring that it bounced loudly against the wall.

Kayla sat on the ground her head pressed back against the cool feeling of the Metallic Wall that was supposed to be a Safe and Rescue crate but seemed to have abandoned and raided after, what the pools of bloods hinted, the Guards or officers had been transformed into Walkers.

"This is some Fucking Bullshit." He growled kicking the table and dropping onto the floor. "Hey relax maybe theirs something here we can use-"

"Use what? They toke everything Nadia. There's nothing here but stale Bread that Beast wouldn't eat." At the sound of his name Beast came out from under a Counter his ears raised. Kayla rolled her eyes at the dog and stood wincing at the sight of dirt on the pair of Light colored jeans that she had paired with a pair of Black and White running shoes and a Black Tank top with a with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath, the heart still on her chest.

"What do we do know?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, what do we do_ Kayla_?" His voice full of sarcasm and annoyance. She glared at him before turning, "Come on Beast." She commanded as she walked out of the Crate.

"Oh My God are you serious your gonna throw a tantrum know." The girl ignored him completely blowing him off as she stepped over a puddle. "Kayla!" He whispered loudly. "Fine im not going after you, Get lost for all I care." She completely ignored him pissed off as well,

"He's the one that dragged me out of my house, if it had been up to me I would have stayed their, in my bed, with MY stuff and been listening to music, eating warm food, and watching TV. He feels likes he's all that cause he was a Soldier. He got his ass kicked out with a dishonorable discharge who the fuck does that."

She stopped and looked around groaning as she realized she was lost and in an Alley. "Great." She grumbled looking down to where Beast was, "Now what Beast?"

The dog cocked its head to the side in a gesture that to her looked like a 'How the fuck should I know.' Face. She turned quickly to the left as she heard the crunch of something break. But there was nothing there just a Blue dumpster.

Pulling slightly on the chain, she lead the way to the other direction keeping her distance from That Dumpster. Another thing broke and she turned this time seeing what it was. It was a Plump Walker that wore a ripped shirt and jeans searching through the trashcan before coming up with a rat.

A rat that he stuck into its mouth and bit off a chunk, the rat squealing and crying before quieting as he bit down a second time. She was about to let a scream out when a hand covered her mouth. She looked over her shoulder and relaxed at her Brother's face coming into view.

"Lets get the Car and get out of here." She nodded and slowly began to walk back. Where they turned into the other alley that led to the Car. But when they arrived It toke all the will power Gabriel had not to start cursing then and There. A walker had bitten the tires to shreds and was still there.

Gabriel walked forward pulling out his gun when a hand stopped him pointing at the end of the street. A horde of walkers where their feeding on a decomposed Body.

"Grab the stuff without making to much noise." She nodded and they quietly made their way to the trunk, Her older brother grabbing the heavier bag which had all the food and other things that they had gathered while Kayla grabbed another Duffel bag which contained mostly clothing, mostly hers, and their toothbrushes, Toothpaste, and Hairbrush. They walked back before walking back into the connected Alley.

"Were gonna go down this way that leads to the empty sewer path-"

"Sewer?" She said grossed out. He glared at her and she shut up,

"The SEWER path and walk down their and see where we can stay until I figure something out." The alley that they passed through seemed even creepier than the others that contained Walkers, their were a ton of doors that were made of white metal or metal wood who knows they just looked that way. She looked up and swore that she saw something pass the top level. "Gabriel."

The 25 year old boy turned and looked at where she was seeing only seeing a really old and dirty window. "What?" "Nothing never mind must be just me."

She said looked back down and walked faster staying side by side with Richard. He slowed down as they neared the street that on the other side had some trees and grass. He looked out and counted the Lifeless bodies walking around. "Theirs 7 out their right now, Untie Beast so the chain wont make a ton of noise." She did as she was told telling him to sit as she put it in one of the pockets of the bag.

He looked at her and told her, "Ill go first then you, the call beast, it'll be safer if we go one by one so the Meat heads don't hear us." He looked around once before walking over kneeling with the gun in front of him his head moving from side to side making sure everything was okay then hid behind a tree and moved his fingers, indicating for her to come over.

She looked over at Beast and gestured for him to stay the dog Laying down its head in his paws. She lowered down close to the floor and began making her way over she walked quicker as a Walker turned but turned back around as a Rat scurried past its foot. She made it to the tree and looked at Beast who hadn't moved a single inch.

She kneeled down and patted her leg once. Beast knew that sign and stood, his stance going into caution mode before he trotted over. She patted his head giving him a quick, "Good boy." Before they went to the Gate.

"There's a hole in the wall." She said pointing it out as her brother kicked the bag through it and then went in after it. "Your turn." He said giving her a harder look as he caught the face she was making at the dirt. "Come on Beast." He said patting his leg as the Dog easily crawled through the Hole.

She kicked through her bag and kneeled sucking in a breath as she felt the cool soil hit her knees and palms as she crawled through. She stood and wiped at her jeans, groaning as two identical brown spots decorated her Knee's.

They lowered to the bottom of the Sewer Path which was just a long path that led to who knew where with multiple Bridges that passed over it.

"So… Know that were calm for a while what are we going to do? There is no safe house as we thought there was." Gabriel shrugged as he looked over to her, seeing her staring at the ground biting her lip like she did when she was nervous, scared, or confused. In other words she always bit her lip or chewed on her Thumb.

"You painted your nails again."

He said as he stuck his hands into his pants. She looked at him then looked at her Gray nails. "Yeah, the Red was just to much." She said as she pulled the bag higher onto her shoulder already feeling the weight sinking in. Her brother laughed, "You really are Daddy's little girl."

Glaring at her brother she sucked it in and continued walking. "Did he make you do anything?" She once again ignored him. "You really are spoiled ya know."

"Coming from the guy who got kicked out of the Army." He shoke his head snorting,

"You weren't their you didn't have to kill anyone-" "Were doing it know and your just fine." "But their already dead." "And that's different? Their moving aren't they?"

"Im not even gonna try talking to you."

"Why? Cause you know im right."

He stopped and turned to see her standing toe to toe with the girl that only came up to his shoulder, his 6 foot frame towering over her. "No, I know why I did it. Im not gonna tell you cause your closed minded, you only hear what you want to hear. Now why don't you shut up im trying to think of a way to save our asses."

He turned on his heel and continued to walk wiping his forehead as the sun began to bare down on him. She glared at him before starting as well walking behind him.

He instantly felt guilty knowing he shouldn't be snapping at her, but he just couldn't stand being the person she looked up to as her Leader, he wasn't leader material. Then their was the fact that she was so Girly. Their dad had taught him how to use a gun when he was 5, while when she was 5 she was to busy watching My little Pony and pretending their Dad was a Dragon. He had taught Gabriel how to grow up quicker leaving her alone, trying to make her innocence last as much as possible giving her whatever she wanted, trying to make her stop growing.

"There's a Car." Gabriel had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the Red Ford Truck that was parked in the driveway that led out of the pathway. "But its not my jeep."

"And you say im spoiled." She rolled her eyes passing him and walking towards it. Throwing open the door but falling back as a Walker grabbed her Shoulders.

"Kayla!"

"Get it off!" She screamed trying to push it off as its jaws kept trying to bite down on her. Beast had his jaws chomped down on his leg ripping and pulling trying to rip away the Dead but Living being.

A swooshing sound filled the air as an Arrow hit the Walker's head hitting its temple and coming out the other side falling onto her. "Get. It. Off!" She shrieked kicking it off and standing jumping up and down wiping away the Creatures blood.

"Ew! Ew! EW!" Gabriel looked at the Arrow and towards where it came from.

Her eyes scanned the railing looking for any sign of the person who had shot the Orange and Yellow arrow. Then their it was three figures in the distance.

"Kayla, get in the car."

"Yeah cause you didn't get bled on by a Wal-"

"Get in the Car." She looked inside and looked in the back before climbing inside and closing the door.

Gabriel pulled the Hand gun out as they moved towards the gate, One of them was the smallest of the Group being a Korean male who seemed to be in his 20's and wore a hat with a smile, The next seemed to be a Latino with Curly hair and a warm friendly smile.

The last one didn't give off a friendly vibe but more of a 'What the Fuck you doing Alive' one, he had short dirty Blonde hair that looked to be more of a shade of Brown but probably from the dirt and lack of showering, his eyes were a Green color but were narrowed to slits so he couldn't be sure.

"We come in Peace."

Said the Korean Male as he rose his hands up. The Angry looking Male walked forward not even flinching as Gabriel raised his weapon. He walked to the Walker and whistled lowly before putting his foot to the skull and pulling out the Arrow.

Sticking it back in a little pouch with the others. "We saw you were having some trouble." He said again smiling before smiling apologetically, "My names Glenn, that's Daryl and that's Miguel."

Miguel smiled while Daryl just continued looking at the Walker kicking its head. "Im Richard Gabriel Monico, The Girl that you guys saved was My younger sister Nadia Kayla."

"Yeah we thought so, by the way you looked desperate Homes." He nodded running a hand through his hair. "Thanks Man you guys saved her she's the only thing I have."

"Hey well us Survivors have to stick together, speaking of which we actually were gonna invite you guys to come over to our group."

"Yeah? That'd be great man after finding out that the whole safety place was a complete pile of Bullshit we could use a place to stay. Kayla come over here." The girl got out of the car and walked over standing beside her brother, Beast sitting Protectively in front of her his ears laying flat down on his head.

Glenn's smile faltered, "H-He's not gonna bite me right?" Kayla smiled and kneeled down petting the dogs ears.

"Relax Boy, its okay. No he's not he just reacts this way with strangers, just being Cautious." Daryl stared at the dog, "He a hunting dog?" "He's trained to do that. He's a police dog."Gabriel said.

Daryl nodded and looked at the younger girl. Kayla's eyes fell on his cross brow when realization hit her. "So you're the guy who shot at me! What the fuck where you thinking you could've shot me!"

"I saved your life little girl!" He snarled glaring at her, his mouth morphed into a snarl. "What if you had missed!"

"Then I wouldn't have to deal with you." He barked at her turning and stalking off cursing her. "We'll follow you right?" Gabriel said ignoring the discussion that had just occurred, Glenn followed as well. "Yeah we'll lead you to our Camp and you can meet the rest of us."

"Alright lead the way. Come on Kayla." Gabriel turned and walked inside the car, Kayla waiting for Beast to climb in before she got in closing the door.

"Really? Are you serious Kayla? He saves your life and we get a place to stay, what do you do? You yell at him for possibly missing the shot-" "Which he could've-" "But he didn't. When we get their your gonna apologize to him."

"What!"

"Yeah he saved your life you owe him that much."

"No. Im not gonna do that your not my Dad-"

"But im your current Guardian so your gonna suck it up and do it, I don't care how you do it, or what you say. Your going to Apologize to him because without him you wouldn't be here."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Quit acting like a child like you said before Im not your Father that whole pouting thing doesn't change my mind, but makes me want you to apologize in front of me as well so you better stop or ill make you not only apologize in front of me but in front of everyone their."

Her Mouth quickly went back to its natural shape and she un crossed her arms. "Much better." He started the Engine and began to drive behind the Moving Van, Kayla looking out the window as she saw Daryl in the back part cleaning off the Arrows.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

(Okay here's the next Chapter that I wrote while my Family was doing Shots in Thanksgiving which made me die of laughter and for some very odd reason made me want to write this. Hope you like it! Also P.S. the pictures of the characters are on my page for those who don't know so check it out. Keep Reviewing and ill keep writing, also if you want to give me any advice on where the story should lead PM me, ill gladly accept suggestions.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 5, 6:46 p.m.**_

The road twisted and turned as they went higher up the mountain where she guessed the Group was but Kayla couldn't concentrate on that.

The only thing she was thinking of was apologizing to the Redneck that was still sitting in the back. She had averted his gaze through the whole road until they began to go up the mountain and he had closed the door sealing him from sight. She didn't apologize, she bitch talked and smirked.

That was her thing.

She didn't lower herself and apologize, not even when she used to hit kids when she was smaller had she apologized. Long story cut short, she hadn't said Sorry since she was 7 and had accidentally flushed her Mother's wedding ring down the toilet since she didn't want to give it to her or buy her one.

Even than she had glared while apologizing her small frame skipping away feeling no remorse, at that time thinking that her mother had gotten what she deserved for not getting her what she wanted and she would just have to tell Daddy later. She looked at the ring on her finger.

The ring that her father had gotten her the next day and till this day she had after he toke it to get the band a size bigger. The emerald gem glistening in the sunlight as she placed it on her cheek, savoring the cool metal against her skin.

The sun was setting making the Mountains look like they were painted in Orange. This was her favorite time of the day. The time when everything became more colorful and covered in Oranges, Pinks, even Reds. She heard a honk and looked up as Miguel's arm peeked out on her side and signaled for them to park behind them.

They turned on the curve and stopped the engine.

"I'll get out first then you follow got it." She nodded and toke the chain out of her Backpack to tie up Beast. He walked out and closed the door. The Group was made up of Tents, Cars, and RV. In the middle were to different fireplaces one with what looked to be someone boiling hot water while the other was off and had Squirrels.

"Shane this is the new guy." Glenn said to a man with curly dark brown locks as he cleaned his Gun.

"Well the names Shane." Said the older man shaking his hand. "Richard Gabriel Monico, but just call me Gabriel." "Alright Gabriel, well that over there is Lori and her son Carl," The woman who was fixing her son's looked up and smiled waving. "That's Dale, Amy, and Jim."

He waved at the three figures.

"Over there is Carol, Sophia, and Ed." The older man looked at him with a sort of dominance as he turned to look at his wife who looked at the floor. "And that's Miguel's wife, son, and daughter and Daryl's brother Meryl." Meryl had the same aura as his brother so Gabriel just nodded.

"My Little sister's in the car as well." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"How old is little?" He turned and made a motion for her to come.

Kayla sighed and opened the door grabbing the chain tight in her hand just in case Beast decided that he didn't like these people. When she came into view, Carl stood up and so did Sophia.

"It's a Dog."

They said in Unison as they ran over. "Sit." She said as the dog did just that his tail wagging at the kids. Carl and Sophia kneeled and began to pet the Dog. "His Name's Beast."

She said smiling. "This is my younger sister Nadia Kayla."

Shane nodded looking at her and then back at him. "Welcome to the Group we could use another set of Hands." Kayla looked up as the Woman named Lori came over.

"What's your name Doll?" "Im Nadia Kayla but I hate my first name so it's just Kayla."

"Im Lori." She said extending her hand and shaking the Younger woman's. "Can we play with him?" Sophia said smiling shyly.

"Yeah let me just untie him." She leaned down and unclicked his chain the dog turning and licking her face before attacking both of the little kids with licks. They giggled and she smiled as she stood up.

Gabriel walked over and whispered in her ear, "Don't say anything about the bags; we need to see how this group is." Her green eyes flickered to His and then to Shane who stared at her. She smiled slightly and he waved. "Ok I won't tell anyone." He squeezed her shoulder and walked over to Dale.

"Have you seen the Lake?" Said Carl.

"What Lake?" Sophia stood and smiled, "We should take you to the lake! Momma can we take her?"

"It's too dark, Sophia. Maybe tomorrow you guys can go, okay?" Sophia smiled and looked at the older girl. "You do want to go right?"

"Yeah of course." She smiled and skipped back to where her parents where. "Dinner's ready." Said Shane as he stood. Everyone gathered around the fire.

Kayla walking over to where Gabriel stood talking to Shane. "What's cooking?" "A bread roll and squirrel." Her face whitened as she looked at the way everyone dug in. "What _Princess, _don't like Squirrel?"

Daryl said taking a bite of his. "N-No, Im f-fine." She said swallowing the thick lump in her throat. Gabriel grabbed the two plates and walked over to another log that was next to one of the cars and sat down handing her the two rolls and keeping the squirrel's to himself.

"You need to start eating meat."

He said quietly as she toke a bite of the rolls.

"Im a vegetarian what do you expect?"

"Tomorrow, where gonna go to that lake that the kids are talking about and we'll fish, that's an easier way to start. You need the meat especially know you can't just keep eating Bread and Vegetables." "It's healthy." She said gently ripping a piece of the sweet bread roll and sticking it in her mouth. "Yeah it is but not healthy for this time." She sighed gently and looked at the piece of meat he offered.

She reached for it with shaky hands and stared at it. The white strand looking completely disgusting to her. She stuck it slowly in her mouth but the minute the taste set on her tongue she spit it back out on her hand not chewed. She tossed the piece of meat to Beast who ate it hungrily.

She looked sadly at her brother who didn't say anything just stuck a piece of the meat inside his mouth. She could easily tell he was angry by the way he flicked the bones at Beast and stuck the remainder of his squirrel into his mouth. But what let her know and almost everyone in the group know was the minute Carl had told his Mom that he was still hungry.

Gabriel had stood up and smiled at the boy handing him the other Squirrel that had been hers. "Here kid." He said before standing and walking off.

Kayla stood and ran after him, "Gabriel-"

"Leave me alone, Kayla."

"But Gabriel-"

"Leave!"

He snapped. She stayed quiet but turned and walked to the truck opening the door and slamming it shut.

He watched her before growling and kicking a rock before he pulled his hair walking into the forest.

Kayla pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on them. It wasn't her fault that she was a vegetarian, it's not like she didn't want to eat meat.

It was just that her Mother had raised her that way, her being a vegetarian as well. He had been 8 when she had been born and when she started eating he was already 9 and had been raised to eat Meat, she hadn't they had given her Vegetables and Fruits.

They had been raised so differently that he didn't understand after all when she was 5 he was 13 and had been sent off to Military school. Then when she was 15 he had come back but his father would not allow him to be in the house when he was there due to him being as he called 'A disgrace to the family and to his country.'

He didn't know what it was like to be raised differently so she wouldn't end up like him. She pulled out I-pod from her pocket and went to pictures. The first one that popped up was the one she had spent hours looking at.

It was her, her dad, her Mom, and Gabriel. Gabriel looked so much like their dad, the same face and expressions. The same Brown hair, Grey eyes, and strong masculine features.

She was more like her mom, even the same hair but not the brown eyes that could calm you when it was raining outside and thunder was rolling on by, not the brown eyes that if they told you it was okay, no matter if it was or wasn't they made you believe in them.

Her eyes were different, they let you see the true story behind them that's the reason she usually hid them from view either averting eye contact or wearing glasses to hide them from view. The only thing she had gotten from her dad was her Pride. The pride that made her not apologize or be thankful.

But also the Pride that made people know she was just a scared little girl.

"Kayla?" The younger girl looked up from the picture and saw Shane.

"You okay Kiddo?"

"Yeah im fine." She said giving him a smile, a fake smile but a smile never the less.

Shane didn't decipher it because he nodded. "Your Brother's just under a lot of stress, he doesn't mean anything he says."

"I know."

He smiled and said, "If you want you can stay in my tent-"

"No its okay ill just move the seat back and I'll call it a night here."

He nodded and tapped the car door before walking off. She opened it and let Beast inside she moved the seat back till it hit the back seat and laid down curling on her left side.

Beast curled up next to her his head lying next to hers.

She placed a hand on his back and moved it through his fur. "You'll be there for me right Beast?" She said gently as the dog whimpered slightly almost as if he understood what she said.

"I'll be there for you."

The Bi-color German shepherd moved its head closer to his master and licked her nose, causing her to smile and let her eyelids fall shut the dog falling asleep as well.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

When Gabriel cooled off and kicked a couple of rocks, punched a couple of trees, and literally talked shit to himself he returned.

Almost everyone was gone either to their tents or sleeping quarters. Except Shane and Dale who were still in the Fireplace, doing patrol he guessed.

"Gabriel?" The Blondish Brown haired Man turned.

"Your sister fell asleep in the Car, I tried to offer her my tent but she said she was fine."

He nodded, "Thanks Shane."

"No problem." He said looking back at the fire pit.

Gabriel walked slowly to the truck passing Daryl's truck where his Brother Meryl was passed out in and Daryl was there to only twirling his Arrow.

Gabriel walked over and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Daryl said his voice annoyed.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister."

"Doesn't seem like Princess very thankful for it." He said looking at the Male.

"That's just the way she is. She gets it from our Dad."

"Your Dad must've been a Bastard."

"He was." Gabriel said looking towards his the Car as Daryl looked at him.

"What did your Dad do for a living?"

"He was a Government spy and a scientist. But before that he was a General in the Army."

"Must've been tough living with an asshole like that."

"I was lucky I got kicked out of their at 13 and sent to Military school, Kayla was the one who got stuck there."

"Figures." Daryl grumbled as he leaned back. "Well anything else?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Well then if you don't mind I want to sleep." Gabriel chuckled but left before he walked over to the driver's seat and opened the door.

A small smile graced his lips as he saw his little sister asleep with Beast. He climbed in and pulled the seat back as well. As he lay down he saw Beast's eyes. The dog growled slightly at him and Gabriel already knew.

"I know Beast I messed up."

The dog did a snorting sound before closing its eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you're a human in dog's body beast." Gabriel said before drifting off to sleep as well.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

(REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 6, 6:20 a.m.:**_

As morning came so did the sun.

It felt as though someone had taken a lamp and stuck it right in your face. Kayla opened her eyes tiredly as she stretched and laid down knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep.

She turned to her left since in the night she had rolled onto her right and saw that Beast was still next to her, who hadn't even stirred from all her movement.

Then right next to him her Brother who had yanked his shirt off and covered his face from the sun. She rolled her eyes 'Why hadn't I thought of that?'

"Kayla are you awake?" Said a small voice.

She sat up and looked out the window at Sophia who was looking at her shyly Carl right behind her. "Yeah im up."

"We're going to the Lake. You're still coming right?"

She rubbed her eyes before nodding as she opened the car door gently and as quiet as possible. But of course Beast woke up. The dog looked at her before standing and stretching like a cat before he jumped off.

"Can I hold his Chain?" Asked Carl.

"Yeah here." She passed the metallic chain to him as she tied it to his collar and walked around the car. "The Lake's down that way But Momma said we have to wait for her."

On cue Carol stepped out of the tent a couple of shirts and shorts in her hand. She smiled at the younger girl before catching up to her and leading the way.

"Did the kids wake you up?" She said adjusting the clothes on her arm.

"No it was the sun." Carol laughed, "Yeah, up here it's like a fireball you'll get used to it though after a few mornings." Kayla nodded and looked ahead were the Carl was chasing Sophia with Beast.

"He's a really trained dog, never leaves your side does he?"

"Nope he's my own personal guard dog, when I used to go to school my Mom would have to lock him up in a cage so he wouldn't chase after me." Carol laughed.

"Do you need help?" Kayla asked scratching the back of her neck. "Well if you want I just need someone to carry the soap." She said handing her a bucket which held an old style hand washer and soap. She grabbed it and decided the weight didn't bother her.

"So you're married to… Ed, right?" Carol nodded looking behind her, Kayla turned as well and her eyes saw the man who was about 10 feet away.

"Does he follow you everywhere?" "He just tries to keep Sophia and Me safe so he tags along if we go out of the group.

" "Seems sort of stalker like." Carol shrugged and looked ahead wanting to ignore the subject, not even trying to defend him. Kayla bit her lip as she noticed the bruises on her arm.

"So how old is Sophia and Carl."

"Sophia is 10 and Carl is 9." Carol looked over her and smiled glad that she had changed the subject.

"And how old are you darling?" "Im 17 actually." "You're young." "Doesn't matter know." She said looking at her nails. Carol shook her head, "Sweetie we might be in a Zombie filled world but even the little things as Age matter. Don't be such a downer sometimes you just have to think positive."

"Positive?" She said snorting and shaking her head, her Blondish hair falling out of the Ponytail. She toke off the band and stuck it in her pocket, running her fingers through her hair trying to disentangle it. "You're the only girl here who has such well taken care of hair." Kayla raised her eyebrows and they both laughed as Carol ran a hand sexily through her short hair.

They continued walking till they reach a slope that went down. The kids ran down giggling and laughing, "Be Careful!" She yelled. "Carol can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" She said looking at her.

Kayla looked at her and bit her lip not wanting to ask about the bruises. "Never mind." Carol nodded and pointed forward. Kayla looked at was surprised. When they had said Lake she expected it to have Greenish water.

But it was actually blue. "Momma can we go swimming?" Carol looked at her daughter but nodded when she noticed that Kayla was removing her sneakers and socks.

"Yeah Honey just stay close to Kayla and don't go to deep stay in the shallow."

"Okay Mommy." Said the Little girl as she toke of her shoes along with Carl and dived into the Water.

Kayla kneeled in front of Beast and toke off his Bandana putting it on a boulder that was close to the shore. She removed her shirt leaving her in a Black Bra and jeans.

"Honey just take off your Jeans." Yelled Carol seeing the way she was looking at the pants. "Okay." She said as she removed them and tossed them at the boulder. She was used to wearing Bikini's even more revealing then what she was wearing right now, and it didn't show as much cleavage due to the Bra being a Sports bra and her Underwear were a pair of Girl boxers.

She dived into the water and closed her eyes feeling the coolness of it surround her. When she went back to the surface she went back under and put her hair back.

"You see, I told you, you were gonna like it." Said Sophia triumphantly. She smiled and then looked over at Carl who was playing with Beast, swimming races.

Sophia soon joined them and that's when she turned smiling at a Ledge that was bare and also could be perfect for a tan. She dived underwater and swam towards it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Hey have you guys seen Kayla?"

Gabriel said as he made his way towards Lori, Miguel, his wife Miranda, and their two kids Louis and Eliza. "She went with Carol, Sophia, Ed, and Carl to the lake."

Miranda said as she passed Gabriel. "Would you like to come, were going to go swimming. Shane, Daryl, and Meryl already went ahead. Daryl and Meryl saying something about fishing."

"Yeah, Lori are you going to come?"

"I have to stay here, it's my turn to watch camp with Dale and Jim but watch Carl for me okay?"

"Sure." They made their way down and Gabriel smirked at seeing his sister lying on a ledge laying down a hand over her eyes. Gabriel got a mischievous look and removed his shirt, shoes, and Pants before diving into the water. He sneakily made his way towards the ledge.

She didn't move as he neared and he moved his hand forward before he wrapped his hand on her ankle and yanked her into the water. She shrieked as she hit the Water. She kicked up to the surface and gasped as she coughed, Water coming out of her mouth where she had accidently swallowed some.

Gabriel was literally dying as he watched her. "You fucking dick!" She yelled spraying him with water. As she angrily swam away. "Aw come on Kayla I was just playing." He said swimming after her.

"You're a douche bag that's what it is! Im still mad at you for yesterday."

"Yesterday? I should be mad at you!" They had made it to shore and she was getting out walking towards her clothes. Ignoring the gazes of the other group. "Kayla I was just joking." He said not sure why she was so mad.

Kayla just ignored him and yanked on her Tank then began to put on her pants. "Hey! Kayla I'm talking to you!" "I heard you the first fucking time!" Gabriel looked at her hard.

"Just tell me something, do you really think im a princess, a goody two shoes?" She said crossing her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night I woke up and heard you and Daryl talking about me. Do you! Yes or No?" He stayed quiet. She looked away shaking her head. "I see how it is… Fuck. You." She flipped him off before grabbing her shoes and began walking back to the group.

Beast saw that she was leaving and ran out of the water grabbing his Bandana on instinct and running after her. Gabriel's jaw clenched as he planned to go after her but felt an arm on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her okay." Said Shane as he jogged after her, leaving Gabriel and the rest of the group there to watch as they disappeared from sight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

She was not a Princess!

Who the fuck thought she was a Princess!

She didn't even play with dolls when she was smaller…. Okay she had played with dolls but only one specific one which was Cinderella.

She sat down on a tree stump hallway up the slope wiping at the angry tears as she put on her socks, flinching at the sight of her dirty feet. She froze and yanked on her shoe.

There was a different from being a goody two shoes than not wanting to be dirty, She liked being clean and staying well groomed and taken care of.

"Hey."

She looked up and quickly looked away wiping at the tears.

"What do you want?" She grumbled as she continued to wipe the tears that would not stay in her fucking eye. "You okay?"

"Yeah, im perfectly fine what would make you ask something like that." Shane chuckled softly and kneeled in front of her removing her hand from her face and grabbed her chin moving her face towards his were their eyes met. "You don't look fine." He said wiping a stray tear away from her face with his thumb.

Her tears stopped and she looked down at her hand biting her lip. "You have nice eyes." He said a smile forming as he noticed the blush creeping onto her face.

"T-Thanks." She said looking up at him.

"I would say the same thing that I told you last night but you don't need that." She laughed softly.

"Come on let's get back to Camp." She stood but hissed slightly as a pain went up her leg. He looked at the back of her leg and saw a red splotch of blood.

"Here come over im gonna carry you so you don't have to walk on that bad leg." He picked her up gently and got her bridal style putting one hand under her Knees and the other on her back. She wrapped an arm around his neck. "You're as light as you look."

"So you're calling me Anorexic?" She said smiling. He looked at her and laughed. "Spend a week with me and you'll get some meat on those bones." She raised an eyebrow,

"Really Mr. Walsh?"

"Yes Ms. Monico." They both laughed and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something Shane?"

"Sure go ahead Kid."

"Do you think im a princess?"

"I wouldn't call you that, you were raise differently than your brother so you guys are complete opposites, he doesn't understand that an obviously Daryl doesn't understand shit that redneck hick."

She smiled. "But one shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Please continue old wise one." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead,

"You will understand one day young grasshopper for now you are nothing but a slow snail."

"Eww snails."

"Okay how about a Cow?" She smacked him, " I'd rather be a snail then a cow."

"Picky aren't we? So you're a snail?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"Nah you should be a dear, maybe even a Gazelle."

"And what would you be?" She asked as she looked into his brown eyes, A mischievous smile crossed his lips and he looked ahead as he thought before finally saying, "Me I would be a Jaguar."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Why cause your strong?" He looked at her laughing deep inside his chest the sensation causing her to blush slightly, "Yeah lets go with that."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

(Okay if you guys haven't noticed Shane will be a love interest but only for a few chapters because one, I completely and with my whole soul and mind can't stand him, sorry for all the Shane lovers out there. And two, I want things to…. Progress as the Show would. Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 8, 3:45 P.M. :**_

The group had a sad atmosphere to it, almost one of worry, maybe even nervousness. Well who wouldn't feel this way when almost all the guys were leaving. They had decided to go out and search for survivors and other necessities.

They would be taking Miguel, Glenn, T-dog, and even though he had bitched and snapped at everyone even Meryl. Kayla who was still pissed at her brother for dropping her into the lake was nervous due to him also going.

But her being her wasn't gonna show it. She was currently sitting on one of the Logs playing with Carl and Sophia as Amy looked at the guys.

"Do you think Andrea is gonna be okay?" Amy said biting her lip in nervousness.

"Your sister can take care of herself. " She said looking up as her Brother was talking to T-dog and Miguel. Amy smiled,

"Yeah your right, your brother's not to bad himself."

She smiled lightly and looked down at the kids. Her brother was the complete opposite of her. He was actually liked by everyone, even Daryl and well…. Meryl didn't like anyone except his brother and even then still snapped at the younger Dixon.

Her eyes moved through the families saying goodbye to their relatives before stopping when they made eye contact with Shane. She smiled and so did he leaning forward in the chair. He winked at the younger girl who winked back laughing slightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

Asked Amy as she turned to look where she was only seeing Shane looking at his nail.

"Nothing, inside joke." She said shaking her head. "Im leaving." Andrea said as she stood in front of her sister. Amy stood and hugged her whispering into her ear, telling her something that only the sister's would share.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted her brother who was looking in her direction. He lifted a finger and motioned for her to come, his face blank. Kayla stood and walked over to him. Gabriel felt that she looked Younger, almost like a child as she neared him. Her head was slightly down and her walk was slow, timed.

But it could also be that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes since they were all dirty. She wore a Pair of Gabriel's shorts, a pair of loose fitting Camo shorts that stopped below her knees and a Grey sleeveless T-shirt that also belonged to him and was tied in the back with a Band that she usually put in her hair. Tightening the shirt in the front and stopping it just below the waistband of the shorts which were kept up by a belt that she had in her bag, brown leather. Her other pair of original chucks which were Black and White on her feet. Her hair was lying on her shoulders in small waves the blonde looking brighter as the sun directly hit them.

"Be good." He said crossing his arms the Brown T-shirt he wore tightening over his muscular form. A pair of Loose Cargo shorts on his legs and his brown running shoes on his feet.

"I'll be good if you promise… To be safe."

She said whispering the last part sticking her hands in her pockets. He smiled and ruffled her hair pulling her to him and hugging her kissing her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and then separated.

"Bring me back some Nail polish if you find some."

"Don't you have enough already?"

"There is never enough Nail polish and technically I only have Red, Grey, and Pink."

"Then paint them Gray and Pink."

"Just find me a new color okay."

She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine." He said as she walked back to her spot. He looked to his left as Daryl was coming back.

"Daryl?"

"What's up soldier Boy." Gabriel smirked at him,

"I need you to do me a favor." The Blue eyed man raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Could you watch Kayla for me while im gone?"

"Gabriel I like you, your sister is a whole other issue."

"I know she's stubborn-"

"That's an understatement."

"But she's a good kid."

"A good kid? Are we talking 'bout the same kid? Princess Right?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair,

"Daryl you're the only one I know that can put her in her place not caring if you hurt her feelings or not. Just do this for me okay?"

Daryl stared at him for a moment before running his hand down his face,

"Fine but im not gonna be babysitting her, im watching got it."

"That's all im asking." He said,

"Fuck." Daryl cursed as he turned walking over to his truck grabbing his bow and arrows.

"Let's go Gabriel." Miguel yelled from the truck as he got into the passenger seat the other members getting into the backseat. Including Jacqui who she hadn't really spoken to since she was very separated from the group usually crying about her family. Everyone watched as the climbed aboard.

Gabriel looked at his little sister seeing her green eyes sad and desperate, very badly wanting to tell him to not go, to stay here and not care what happened to the other. She really didn't care if the group thought that was selfish of her, she had lost her mother she could dare lose her brother to. He was all she had and she wasn't willing to lose him to no fucking walker.

He smiled and saluted to her before getting in the sound of the door radiating and echoing over the whole mountain and its forest. They started the engine of the truck just as T-dog closed the door hiding the people in the back from view and also sealing out the sounds of Merle's voice who was talking shit to T-dog with something along the lines of African Americans being lazy causing everyone from the group to roll their eyes or shake their heads, almost glad that he was leaving and not staying with them.

They pulled out and drove down Louis and Eliza running after the truck their father was before stopping and waving at the retreating figure as a cloud of dust rose to the surface, the truck disappearing from sight. Everyone watched for a while longer before everyone returned to what they were doing. Kayla looked at her nails and bit her lip seeing that they were naked, no color on them.

She stood up and walked over to the car opening the door and grabbing the Pink and Red Nail polish putting them into her pockets and closing the door. She walked back towards the circle Beast watching her as he sat.

"Relax, Boy." She said smiling before going over to one of the trees and sitting down in the shade taking out the two colors and shaking them. Sophia looked over and smiled running over.

"Can you paint my nails?" Kayla smiled,

"Sure Sophie, go and tell your mom."

A bigger smiled grew on her face as Kayla used her Nickname before she ran off jumping excitedly as she told her mom and ran back, Carol smiling at the younger woman. Sophia sat down with her crisscross and put her hands on her legs.

"Pink or Red?"

The little girl looked at the two colors deciding.

"If you want I could put one pink and the other red and so on, im gonna do it like that."

"Okay!"She said as Kayla opened the pink on first and gently grabbed the girl's thumb gently letting the polish brush slide over her small finger.

Carl, Eliza, and Louis walked over making a small circle around them as they watched, Beast sitting down next to his owner laying his head on her shoes. She blew slightly on the nails singing slightly under her breath,

"_**She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere to far for us to find forgotten the taste and smell of a world she has left behind**_."

Eliza and Sophia smiled humming along to her singing. She laughed gently as she finished her first hand grabbing the other and starting with the next one.

"Keep singing." Urged Carl as he leaned in closer laying his head on her shoulder on the opposite side where Beast lay.

_** "It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her the angles were all wrong and now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground, when your heads in the clouds, well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle, go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle Ba da ba ba da ba ba da."**_

She looked at the kids who laughed and then at Amy who was smiling at her as well as Lori, Carol, Miranda, and Shane. She moved her head to the invisible beat of the song she was playing in her head and continued.

**_ "So one day he found her crying, coiled up in the dirty ground, her prince finally came to save and the rest you can figure. But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve, well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down."_**

She looked at the kids before once again starting the chorus,

_** "Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds, well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole, to bury the castle, bury the castle, well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole and we'll bury the castle, Bury the castle."**_

They sang a little off tune but who cared they all smiled.

_** "Well you built up a world of magic cause your real life is tragic, yeah you built up a world of magic. If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hand, can't feel it with your heart, and I won't believe it, But if it's true? You can see it with your eyes oh even in the dark, and that's where I want to be Yeah."**_

She finished the first hand with the red as she looked at the kids motioning with her hand for one more verse. This time everyone joined in even the adults that were listening.

**_ "Go get your shovel, we'll dig a deep hole to bury the Castle, Bury the castle. So go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, Bury the Castle." "Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!"_**

She finished as they all laughed her smiling as she finished the little girl's hand. She continued with Eliza and they sang some other songs just trying to pass the time.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

When Daryl returned he found everyone around the Fire place Kayla laying on her stomach painting her nails as Sophia and Eliza lay on their stomachs as well listening to the older girl talk about her friends before the incident had occurred, while Shane sat on one of the logs watching her with complete interest a hand under his chin listening. Lori sat with Amy, Miranda, and Carol. While the boys were playing with Beast running around as the dog nipped playfully at their ankles, the only one not in the _Family _mood was Ed who lay on the trunk of his truck looking completely pissed as he watched his Wife laugh.

Daryl tossed some of the Fish he had caught onto the log and looked at Lori, the Brown haired woman thanking him as her and the others began to work. When the sound of something hit the floor Kayla looked over and made a face at the tied up fish, and of course Daryl didn't miss a beat before saying,

"What's wrong Princess never seen a dead fish or have you only seen a goldfish?"

Kayla glared at the redneck.

"At least im not named after a Pencil, Dixon."

"At least I can eat meat miss _Vegetarian._"

"Bite me." She growled,

"I'd rather eat someone with some meat on their bones then a skeleton."He sneered back,

"That's enough Daryl." Demanded Shane,

"And what are you gonna do? Arrest me?" He snapped at the older man.

Shane only glared at him as the Man crossed his arms over his chest,

"Thought so you never do anything, so why don't you sit down and be a good little boy _Shane_?"

Daryl turned and sat under a tree as far away from the group as possible.

"Let's get dinner cooking alright, Kayla can I talk to you?"

Shane stood and walked towards the Forest, Kayla smiling at the younger girls before going after the older man crossing her arms over her chest as she bit her lip entering the slightly darkened forest. Shane was leaning casually against a tree.

"Hey." She said scratching the back of her neck,

"Hey, You okay?" He said.

"Im fine, I was called a skeleton but im fine."

Shane walked forward grabbing her face in his hands a habit he had picked up since the whole Lake incident which had happened two days ago.

"Don't listen to him, like I told you before he's a redneck bastard who doesn't know shit. Your beautiful just the way you are."

She blushed and looked down. Biting her lip,

"You do know your beautiful right?" He said pulling her face up to look into his eyes.

"Your beautiful." He repeated smiling.

She nodded her eyes looking down to his lips which were a few inches away, His face leaned forwards and so did she. Their lips met and her arms instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck his going around her waist lifting her slightly so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes. It felt like molten lava moving slowly underneath the ground warming her everywhere they touched. When they separated he smiled at her, a cocky smile.

She laughed gently just as Lori's voice rang indicating that it was time for Dinner. He wrapped an arm around her waist but just as they were about to cross the tree line he dropped his arm, but the movement didn't go undetected by a pair of sapphire eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

(God Damn You Shane i hate you so much! Why must you do that to the girl grrrrr! Did you guys like the song? Fits perfectly don't it? Lol! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 9:**_

The next day Kayla awoke to the husky scent of Shane.

Her green eyes opening to the sight of Tan skin covered in stubble. Her face flushed slightly as a small smile graced her lips, thoughts of the night before rushing to the front of her mind.

She hadn't been able to sleep, tossing and turning in the car looking over at the leather seat beside her, her mind wandering to her older brother who was out of the safety of the group.

She had finally given up tossing the door open Beast opening an eye and jumping after her. Kayla waited for the dog to come out and closed the door as quietly as possible before walking over to the Fire that was usual on all night. She sat down and looked at it kicking a stuck into the fire the wood crackling as it bumped into the others.

Shane who wasn't on watch that night, it being Jim who was doing patrols at the moment, came out his eyes full of question,

"Can't sleep Kid?" He had said smiling at her gently.

She had just shook her head, responding with a no. Shane had smiled a cocky smile and moved aside opening the flap of his tent,

"Sleep in mine if you want so you don't have to sleep alone."

Kayla had agreed her face getting redder than a Tomato at its full maturity. She entered the tent and laid down moving to one side so she wouldn't take up much room. He closed the Flap and laid down as well looking over at her with a weird expression, before reaching over and wrapping an arm around her waist pulling the younger girl towards him.

His chest pressed firmly against her back. The familiar warmth that always went through her when they touched returned. But also the nervousness as a foreign object poked her in the lower part of her back. He placed kisses along her back, kneading the flesh on her exposed hips. Kayla twisted in his embrace laying face to face with him.

They both began to exchange kisses her hands going to his neck as his body laid on top of her. But before things would escalade out of control, Mostly on Shane's part, she stopped him. Shane had been sort of pissed off about it but understood getting off her and back to their beginning position which consisted of Shane holding Kayla in his arms.

They lay in each other's embrace the warmth feeling comfortable. Kayla laid curled up her head in between his Neck, Chest, and Underneath his chin her arms on his chest. But now as she was awakened she had to get out before the rest of the group awoke and spotted her coming out of his tent, she did not want to imagine the strange conversation they would have, or how she would explain that she was lonely and wanted to sleep in his tent due to her missing her brother.

Well she had been missing her brother.

The fresh smell of the Dawn was filling her nose making it impossible for her to know that it was morning, and also making her want to move faster. She removed her arms first before leaning back standing up slowly and quietly stopping as the older man groaned and stirred before stopping. She opened the flap quickly coming out of the tent and closed it.

She ran a hand through her hair before whistling lowly, Beast coming out of the forest licking his jaw. The outside was covered in a thick curtain of fog that you couldn't even see three feet in front of you.

"Well good morning sleeping Beauty."

Said a cool and low southern accented voice. Kayla looked over at the Man who was standing with a crossbow and a rope tossed over his shoulder. She groaned inwardly and crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow,

"What do you want Dixon, don't you have squirrels to chase?" This time it was his turn to glare at her,

"At least I do something to pull my own weight around the group while you princess don't do shit."

Her jaw clenched, her eyes burning into his.

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I will, im just doing a favor."

"A favor?" She said her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, your brother asked me to watch over you, but I see you found someone else to do that."

"That's none of your business." She snapped.

"Your right it isn't, but you need to know that you're playing with Fire, and from the looks of it Princess, you're not used to getting burned. Then the only two people who are going to get hurt is you for being too Stubborn,"

He said trying hard not to say the other words that were currently running through his mind,

"And your brother for your stupid choices." Daryl shook his head giving up,

"Like i said before its none of your business Dixon."

"You just don't get it do you? Whatever it's you choices right, and like you said before its none of my business."

He said his voice cold and low he pulled the rope onto his shoulder before walking off. Kayla watched him walk away confused on what she didn't get.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

As the afternoon began to roll on everything seemed very peaceful Kayla was once again taking care of the kids as everyone else bustled around doing what was needed. Daryl had been out hunting since the morning and hadn't returned.

"Hey Sophie where does Daryl go?"

She asked as they laid lazily on the ground under the trees.

"Well he goes hunting, gets squirrel, Bunnies, even a deer if he's lucky."

"How long does he stay out their though?"

"Well depends how much food we need."

"How about like today?"

"Well we don't need much so he should be here before the night." She nodded quickly snapping herself back to normal, what the hell?

Had she really asked about Daryl? The redneck Asshole? She stood up brushing herself off, stupid sun was making her hallucinating.

"Sophia I'll be back im gonna go take a walk okay sweet heart."

"Okay."

She said as she returned to playing with Eliza. She passed the trees looking at the ground. Her mind wandering to other things, such as the date. It was already the 9th day of being here. The ninth day of being a survivor.

A survivor?

She was less than a survivor if she had been alone she would have died in two minutes, probably the minute she stepped outside of her house. In all truth no matter how hard she tried to deny it Daryl was right, she was just a princess. She wasn't gonna admit it, that was one thing she was sure of. But her admitting it was already a huge step.

But then her dad entered her mind. Was he still living? Still breathing? Or had he become one of the Zombies, One of the walkers? She felt the tears prickle her eyes as she thought of how he would look as a lifeless corpse walking around the town. She brushed it off the minute it came to her mind, her dad couldn't be one of them she'd rather see him dead then be one of those lifeless and dead creatures destroying and killing the living to fuel their hunger for flesh and thirst for blood.

She shivered slightly and continued to walk before s a sound snapped her out of her deep thoughts, the sound of pants, groans…. Moans? She slowed her walking looking where she stepped as she neared the creator or creators of those noises. She looked around a tree and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in disbelief, hatred, sadness, and hurt.

Their laying on the ground his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned was Shane; laying above Lori her back arched back pleasure filled moans escaping her mouth as his hips thrusted into her. His hips snapping back and then forward. She hid behind the trees not wanting him or her to see.

She looked forward not believing how stupid she could have been. He had used her. A simple way to get those hormones out of his system a way to pass the time in this apocalypse. And her she had easily opened herself up to him, a Slut. A slut. Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned against a tree one of them sliding down her face. What Daryl had said coming to her mind, she had played with fire, and she had gotten burned. But not a small on the finger burn, no it had been like her whole heart had been put over a burning hot stove and grilled.

But even more was the shame of being played with. She sat their her legs pulled up to her chest as she just stared blankly in front of her feeling the disgust rise up in her as she could still feel his kisses over her skin. Wanting so badly to rip them off but not being able to, the kisses and touches tattooed on her skin like a brand proving that she had belonged to him.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting their but when she heard someone yell she stood walking slowly back to camp. When she reached the group all her problems had to be shoved in the back of her skull as the sight of her brother came to view.

"Gabriel!"

She yelled running to him and throwing herself as well. Gabriel's arms wrapped around her as he squeezed her kissing her head.

"I missed you."

She said burying her face in the crook of his neck. He leaned back against the truck and just held her, feeling the relief fill him as he held her, his sister was safe, safe here with him. She leaned back and smiled at him but her smile wavered as she saw he was looking over her. She turned and saw a man standing next to Lori, Carl in his arms.

"Who's that?" She said,

"That's Rick Grimes." Her eyebrows furrowed before realization hit her and she smirked looking over at Shane who had his head in his hands.

"Lori's husband?" She said looking at the woman who had her arms crossed looking at Shane with a slightly pissed expression.

She literally wanted to go over to Shane and yell at him and then laugh right in his face.

"Kayla I need you to go with Amy and Andrea."

"Why?"

"Because we have some bad news for Daryl."

"What bad news?"

He looked at her with a warning look, a look that said,

'You'll soon find out now go and do what im telling you before I lose my patience.' She nodded and walked over.

"Meryl! I got some meat!"

"Daryl I need to talk to you." Shane said.

Daryl turned to see the older man giving him a look before he looked to the men behind him.

"Where's Meryl?"

"He…"

"I'd rather tell you myself cause no one here is gonna say it." Said Rick stepping forward.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Okay Rick Grimes, where's my brother?"

"He was a threat to the group."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Then where the fuck is he?"

"We handcuffed him to the roof." Rick said.

Daryl blinked before his face went to a deadly blank expression.

"You handcuffed him to a roof! And just left him their!" He snarled.

He threw the squirrels at Rick, Rick dodging them before also dodging Daryl's other attack. He toke out his knife from its sheath and tried to stab him Shane grabbing him by the neck and Rick removing the blade from his hand.

"Let go of me!" He growled trying to get out of the hold.

"Calm down then." Daryl ripped himself away from the hold and glared at them before turning to see Gabriel.

"You! I fucking toke care of your stupid kid of a sister and you didn't do the same favor!"

Kayla growled.

"Hey! Don't you fucking yell at him!" She said walking towards him.

"Oh shut up Strawberry Shortcake nobody gives a fuck about your opinion so why don't you go and paint your nails."

"Nobody gives a fuck about you either, your brother was a Bastard to bad! He treated everyone like a piece of shit, even you!"

"Why don't you back off you hoe!" She froze and looked at him. Gabriel stepped up,

"Daryl that's enough." He snarled,

"I respect you but if you call my sister a Hoe I won't hold back, and I did try to help your brother, T-dog tripped over a tool box and dropped the key down a drain. We put a lock on the door that would keep the walker's out so why don't you relax."

"Relax? Relax! You left my Brother on a roof! Would you relax if Princess was stuck on a roof with a padlock!"

Gabriel looked down.

"I thought so, so don't fucking tell me to relax." He stalked off leaving everyone to watch him as he departed.

(Finally I've been wanting to get Shane out of the picture, do you know how weird it is to write about someone you hate with your Oc? Not easy anyway this is how I always pictured Daryl would freak out. Okay review and all that good shit, ya'll know the drill!)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Day 10:_**

The next morning Kayla awoke extra early her mind set on catching at least one squirrel, or finding something that would help the Group. She opened the car door walking out and closing the door behind her quietly.

She went to the trunk and opened it grabbing the clothes bag and pulled out a Sleeveless Dark green t-shirt, a pair of her Jean shorts, some new underwear and bra, and her converse that were also green. She put them in the backpack she would be taking and put it over her shoulder. She grabbed Beast's chain and tied it around his neck.

"Let's go."

The sun was barely peeking over the mountains sending golden rays over the city almost making you forget you were in a zombie infectious outbreak. She grabbed her hair up in a bun on the back of her head before setting off, deciding to try her luck first at fishing. The slope seemed different more peaceful almost as if it was painted.

Birds were chirping in the trees and flowers that she hadn't noticed before were mixed in the grassy patches on the side of the dirt road. She noticed that beast's ears perked up and his head turned towards the trees. She lowered herself to kneel right beside him grabbing his collar and keeping him back,

"What is it boy?" She whispered as she looked.

The scurrying was finally loud enough for her human ears to pick up and her green eyes focused on where she could hear the scurrying, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. A fluffy tail peeked out of a bush and she undid the hook on Beast's chain,

"Attack." She whispered lowly before releasing the dog that quickly ran into the bush a growl escaping his mouth. She could hear him giving chase as he disappeared into the forest.

She stood and looked in their reaching for the pistol she had put in her waistband just in case. The forest was silent before another movement caught her attention. Beast came out a Squirrel in his mouth. She smiled and kneeled down making a face, a reflex as he dropped the dead body of the little animal onto the ground. She patted his head,

"Good boy, Beast!" She cooed the dogs tail wagging before she switched her attention to the squirrel.

She had to pick it up that was something she had to do, but the body was twitching! She stood up shivering in disgust. Pull yourself together, Kayla! You're not a princess, your better than that just pick up the fucking squirrel and tie it on the chain! She leaned down and reached for it but just as the fur touched her fingertip she let out a squeal.

Pick up the fucking squirrel! Don't be a Princess!

She yelled at herself again before sucking in a deep breath and picking it up feeling it twitch in her hands, but fought the will to drop it and shriek again. She grabbed the chain and grabbed one of the pieces of rope from her back pocket she had cut last night since she had planned all this since yesterday. After she made sure of it being secure slightly shaking it, away from her of course. She put the leash on her back and began to walk back down towards the lake wiping her hands on the shorts groaning as the blood just spread on her hands but not as visible.

When she finally arrived at the lake she walked to the most private area of it which was a little curve of wood that had huge trees covering it, there was also a flat rock that she put her stuff on before removing her shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and underwear quickly walking into the water, her body quickly tensing at the cold water. She bit her lip, diving into the water that was about 6 feet deep.

She didn't have any shampoo so she just rubbed her body letting the water cleanse her and wet her hair running her fingers through her hair as the water seemed to soak into the hair like a sponge. After soaking a few more minutes she walked out grabbing the pair of underwear which was a pair of Black panties that said Vegas on the butt and a black and hot pink bra.

She squeezed her hair letting the water escape before flinging her head back and forth. She grabbed the shirt and put it one tightening in the back like the other shirt letting it show her stomach. When she put on the shorts that stopped an inch below her knee so she folded it two times where it stopped an inch above the knee. She put the black socks on and then the shoes. She stood and grabbed the clothes putting them back into the pack, folding it; well at least they looked folded to her. She then pulled out a thin line that looked like dental floss except a bit thicker and a hook.

They made their way over to the entrance passing the boulder she had first set her stuff on, on the first visit to the lake. She climbed over a pair of rocks slipping but not hitting herself and sat on a ledge close to the lake. Beast had taken off as he had spotted something and she had told him attack. He returned with another squirrel which she still shrieked at but picked it up faster than the other.

That's when she sighed and bit her lip, Now was the hard part. She connected the hook to the line and tried hard to remember how her Uncle Hector had taught her how to fish when she had visited last summer.

At that moment she had really wished she had paid attention to him, but it wasn't her fault that her ex-boyfriend Matthew had been with her.

"Okay hook it, grab a worm, pierce it, throw it, and reel it in. doesn't sound too hard."

She said before she pulled out a bag that had some dirt and… worms. She hadn't picked them up but Louis and Carl had been glad to do it, her saying it would be a game whoever got the most would win. Louis had won but only because he had cut a worm in two. She opened the bag and looked inside shaky fingers entered the bag as she puked air at the feeling of them.

She grabbed a rather small one and pierced it,

"Sorry." She whispered before tossing the hook into the lake watching as a couple of fish swam past,

"_You have to shake it Mija, like if the worm is swimming. Make it a challenge."_ She remembered him telling her. She shook the line and sure enough the shadows of the fish turned swimming back towards it. She felt a tug and pulled the rope up revealing a rather small fish. She unhooked it and tosses it back into the water,

"_Let the small ones go, they have more life to live, mas Vida que vivir." _She tossed the line back in, this wasn't gonna be that hard.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Hey Dale! Have you seen Kayla?"

Yelled Gabriel up at the watcher. Dale looked over and shook his head,

"No sorry, Gabriel I haven't seen her!" He yelled down looking back through the binoculars.

"Where the hell did this girl go." He said scratching his head.

It was already 4:30 and from the looks of it she had been gone since 5:40 maybe 6. She had missed breakfast but he knew she had taken some food because in their bag there had been a missing bag of Ritz cookies and a couple of strawberries.

"She's coming up the hill!" Yelled Dale.

Gabriel looked over and sure enough his sister was there. Beast was running in front of her trotting happily his tail up in the air. While she was behind him her hair in a high ponytail and over her shoulder were things tied to a chain, things that consisted of two squirrels and about 7 or 8 fish hard to tell.

"Kayla?" Said Carol standing up as did mostly everyone from the group looking in disbelief at the girl who was walking towards them. That's when Gabriel noticed she had a slight limp in her step.

"Kayla where were you and why are you limping?" Kayla handed the chain of food to her brother and a little basket that was covered with paper.

"Well I went out to find some food ya know, to help and well I caught some fish and on the way back I got some berries. But well when I was getting off the ledge of where I was fishing I um fell and opened the wound on the back of my leg…. Yeah."

She said smiling embarrassingly. Gabriel looked at her astonished as she began to get redder,

"Can you um stop looking at me like that its…. Weird." She said after a while.

"Let's get that leg checked on." Gabriel said as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her to where there was a chair setting her down and disappearing into the RV where the currently kept their entire medical stuff. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes taking in the warm sun and feeling drained. A figure stood in front of her and she opened an eye seeing it was Shane.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She said coldly.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I don't know maybe since yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Did you see the forest floor fine from where you were?"

"What?" He said staring at her before he realized what she meant.

"Oh shit, Kayla that wasn't anything-"

"Save it Shane im tired and really I want to be alone okay."

"Kayla no hear me out that was nothing it was a mistake?"

"A mistake?"

"Yeah I wanted some and she was there you're the only one I care about."

"The only one you care about and who do you want me to tell this to? Lori, My brother, or… Rick?"

Shane's jaw clenched and he moved aside as Gabriel neared the first aid kit in his hand.

"This might hurt a little okay, the wound opened and there's some dirt in it so were gonna have to clean it and stitch it."

"S-stitch it?" She stuttered.

"I know you don't like needles but just don't look okay."

"Okay." She said nodding as she looked up at the sky.

Her brother moved her leg turning it and looking at the cut which started from the under part of her knee and down to where her shin was. He grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned it hearing her hiss, before he grabbed another wipe and put disinfectant,

"Okay 1,2,3." He pressed it to her wound and she yelped biting her hand as she shut her eyes tight feeling as though they were sticking a hot iron rod on it.

"Their it's over." He grabbed the needle and began feeling her tense every time the needle went into the skin. After what seemed to be hours her yelping or just whimpering he cut the line and put everything back. He put a pad over the newly stitched area and stood.

"Okay stay here and I'll put the stuff back."

She nodded and ran a hand down her face.

"Nice fishing Princess never thought you knew how." Daryl said as he walked over to her a smirk on his face.

"Just one of my many hidden talents." She said gently.

"Hmm, I was surprised." She nodded and looked up at him,

"Daryl?" The man turned and looked at her,

"No Dixon, Your surprising me a lot Princess."

She fought the urge to curse him out but swallowed back the rising want to.

"I just wanted to say…. I-Im…" She looked up at him and looked back down.

"Your what Princess?"

"Im, Im, Im sorry about being a bother." She finished looking at her fingers.

"And im sorry about your brother." She finished quickly looking up at him and looking down.

"Kayla im gonna go sit you over their by the fire so you can relax there, Okay- Daryl? Hey man about yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it." Daryl said looking at him before looking at Kayla,

"We're going back tomorrow and you're gonna go right?"

"Of course." He said.

"I want to go." She said looking at her brother.

"Your legs messed up so no, not until it heals."

"Come on please-"

"No, Kayla you're staying." She looked at him pleading.

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow got it."

She nodded and stood with the help of him. Daryl watched her for a second before walking towards the truck, getting ready to begin skinning the squirrels Kayla had brought back.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

(Finally Kayla does something! Swear I was about to pop her and im pretty sure almost everyone did. Im not saying she's not gonna have her princess moments but she's gonna be more normal im gonna say 'Normal' as normal a princess and spoiled girl can be. So anyway I might update the next chapter on Friday because im gonna make the other one longer than usual, I can already feel it so as you guys know. REVIEW!)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Day 11, 10:32 a.m.:**_

"I said no Kayla."

Gabriel said through his teeth, staring down at his sister who had been bugging him about going with them all morning.

"But you said I could." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at him as well, not giving up the battle. The two Monico's stood toe to toe none of them willing to lose this battle. Kayla wanted to go and she was going to go no matter what her brother would say.

"Your leg is injured-"

"But it won't open if we put a wrap around it." Helped Andrea.

Gabriel turned and glared at her,

"And I want to help, plus if we take Beast he could find Merle easier because he can pick up the scent of him."

"she has a point there." Glenn said.

Gabriel sighed,

"Is no one on my side?"

"Highly doubt it." Kayla said.

"Fine but I want you in my sight every minute got it? You're either in mine, Daryl's, or Rick's."

"I heard you the first time, come here Beast."

The dog climbed inside the truck and so did Kayla grinning at T-dog who laughed. She sat down next to the bulky man and pulled the dog next to her.

"Here, put this around your leg and it won't open."

Andrea handed her a roll of white tape that was for the wounds and smiled,

"Take care of yourself."

"Got it." She smiled and jumped off just as Daryl closed the door and the truck gave a lurch. Kayla grabbed the roll and scratched it till it peeled.

"Do you know how to put it on?" Gabriel said.

"Um no but I'll-" Gabriel toke it from her hands and leaned over her leg.

"I could've done it."

"But it you did it wrong you'd lift the stitches and it would be worse for you."

"Then you get mad because I don't know how to do things."

She looked at Daryl who raised an eyebrow and looked over at T-dog.

"He better be okay, that's my only word on the matter."

"I told you the geeks can't get at him, the only thing that's getting through that door are us." Daryl wiped his mouth staring at the Black man,

"Better be okay." He said again as Kayla looked at him.

When they arrived Glenn turned to see them and said,

"We walk from here."

Everyone stood up her tying Beast and passing the chain to Gabriel who had told her on the way over that he would take Beast.

"Do you have your Pistol?" She nodded listing her shirt and showing the black gleaming metal tucked away in the waistband where she always put it.

"You know the drill don't shoot unless necessary the less noise the better."

"Gabriel relax its not the first time I've been in the city."

They made their way through the tracks towards the gate and opened it slightly slipping through it.

"Okay where do we go first, Merle or Guns?"

"Merle of course! We're not even having this conversation." He said looking at Rick in disbelief,

"Yes we are. You know the job map better. Where do we go first, it's your call?"

"Merle's closest, the guns would be doubling back, Merle's first."

They ran through the streets looking left and right.

"Geeks." Glenn called turning into an Alley.

"Okay we'll take this way down and we'll go into the shop take the stairs up and go up to where Merle is."

They ran and turned in another Alley where Kayla stopped seeing the Jeep.

"Hold up." She called opening the door of the jeep and searching around it.

"Girl, we can't be here right now." T-dog whispered harshly as she came back out sticking something into her back pocket.

"Okay lets go." Gabriel looked at her with a questioning look but couldn't ask as they continued to move.

"Daryl theirs a Geek in front of the door you need to take it out."

Daryl nodded and aimed as he shot before they moved forward him pulling the arrow out of his skull and moving into the store. Rick slowed and crouched down everyone looking.

"Gabe theirs a walker by the counter."

Kayla said as she grabbed the chain of beast and staying behind the men. Daryl looked over the ring of clothes looking back at Rick who gave him the sign to shoot. The arrow went right through its skull and it fell with a thud.

"What an ugly skank." He pulled out that arrow.

Kayla was walking behind them before she caught the glint of something. She turned and saw a necklace piece of a Dog that looked just like Beast in a sitting position. She grabbed it and looked over at where the guys were disappearing. She quickly removed the necklace that she had of the heart and put the other necklace piece through the band, sure the dog was only half the size of the heart but it meant a lot to her.

"Their ya see now I have something of you."

She said kneeling down and kissing the dog's head. They ran after them running up the steps.

"Kayla where the fuck where you?" Hissed Gabriel looking at his little sister.

"I saw this." She said showing him. His face softened and he kissed her head,

"Just tell me next time okay."

They went up and what they saw almost made Kayla Puke. Their on the roof next to the cuffs was a Hand, a pale hand.

"Oh my god." She said.

"No! No!" Daryl yelled as he stared at the hand before turning and glaring at T-dog.

His eyes were rimmed with red as he looked away. Rick and everyone got closer looking at the disconnected body part. Daryl's breath got quicker and he aimed his Bow at T-dog's head. Rick cocking his gun at Daryl's head. Glenn and Gabriel stood in front of Kayla just in case things got out of hand. T-dog looked directly at Daryl who looked through the small glass on the Bow.

"I won't hesitate, I don't give a damn if all the walker's in the city hear it."

Daryl looked through the glass his mouth twitching as the sadness was overcoming him, before he lowered the weapon. Running a hand down his face. Rick put the gun down as Kayla stepped around the two men walking over to where Daryl was and putting a hand on his shoulder, but got brushed off as Daryl looked at T-dog,

"You got a rag or something?"

The bigger man pulled open one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out a Blue bandana handing it to the other Dixon brother. He flipped it around and set his bow next to the pipes before crouching down and setting it onto the floor,

"I guess, uh… the saw blade was to dull for the handcuffs."

He picked up the hand and looked it over,

"Aint that a bitch."

He put it in the middle of the set out bandana and folded it into a square before picking it up. He looked at everyone their and stopped at Glenn walking over to him,

"Turn around." Glenn did that already knowing what he was thinking of. Daryl opened the pack and stuck the hand inside before closing it and picking up his bow,

"He must've used a tarnacket from his belt their would've been more blood if he didn't."

He followed the trail and Kayla was right behind him holding tighter onto Beast's leash who wanted to be let go his nose down on the ground following the scent. Daryl went through the door passing through and entering what looked to be a ton of locker's.

"Merle! Merle you in here!"

He said going down the stairs. Daryl turned to see Kayla and nodded outstretching his hand and getting the chain. The dog looked over at its owner before putting its nose back onto the ground sniffing and looking up. She toke out her pistol and held it firmly in her hand. Daryl shot another walker in the head, except Kayla had to look away because the girl had her whole jaw opened the meat just hanging even her tongue just lay their limp flapping around.

Beast only growled at the girl who was know dead and shook his head hating the smell. They walked back into the main hall and went through some glass doors to walkers on the ground.

"He must've still had a lot in him to take out these two soon of a bitches. One handed to, should've warned them that my brother was around, he's tougher than nails."

"He's losing a lot of blood though." Kayla said still seeing the droplets of blood.

"Kayla has a point, anyone can pass out from blood loss no matter how tough they are."

The next room looked to be a kitchen and she looked away,

"He closed the wound."

"What?" Said Daryl as he walked inside seeing what she meant.

"He calloused the stump."

"I told you he was tough no one can kill merle but merle."

"Don't take that on faith he's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah?" Daryl said from where he was now standing next to a broken window.

"Didn't stop him from busting out of this deathtrap."

Glenn looked at him shocked, "He left the building, why the hell would he do that."

"Why wouldn't he, he's out their alone for all he knows doing what he got to do, surviving."

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out on the streets on the edge of passing out, what are his chances out their!"

"It's better than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." His eyes turned to see Rick,

"You couldn't kill him, Aint so worried about some dead bastard."

"What about a thousand of dead bastards."

"Why don't you take a tally im going to go get him."

"Daryl! Wait!" Rick said reaching for him,

"Get your hands off me!"

"Hey both of you relax okay! I don't want to die." The only girl of the group said.

The two men turned to see her,

"Okay even if we did go after your brother Daryl we don't have any guns, we go get the bag and look for your brother with Protection. We have to keep a level head."

Everyone looked at her,

"Im with my sister she has a point. We need a plan we can't just go barreling out there and search when we don't even know where the other is gonna be."

Everyone sat down and sighed.

"Fine but no matter what you and Beast are gonna stay here, the less people out there the better."

"But-"

"Kayla." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I got it." Glenn said.

"I move fast and I can get the guns quicker than in a group. What we need to do is you and T-dog will be in the other alley, Daryl will be with me and Gabriel behind us so if anything happens he'll have a clearer shot."

"Sound good." Gabriel said nodding.

"Know Kayla when we leave were going to close the doors you're going to stay here and watch from the fire escape. Don't open the door unless you know it's us, and if anything goes wrong, anything at all shoot once. Only once you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Alright let's do this."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Everyone was quiet as they went through the plan, moving with stealth and agility. But of course Kayla was stuck in the room. Beast, you could easily tell was also bored by the way he just laid yawning every once in a while. She ran her hand through his fur looking out but froze when against the door was a loud stood up the dog standing as well at full attention.

"Gabriel?"

She called the thuds growing louder. The dog growled and she leaned back. The door was followed by other thuds and groans. She ran around the kitchen searching for somewhere to hide. She crawled under the sink and sat down, pulling the leash, pulling the dog towards her. She unhooked it so when they moved it wouldn't sound and grabbed the dog by the bandana keeping him in place.

The door cracked and fell to the ground the noise filling the room as the Zombies entered groaning and looking around. She shut her eyes as she pulled him closer to her. Her breathing stopped as one of their feet passed by. Beast growled and grabbed his mouth shutting it closed. The zombie stopped almost as if it were looking around.

Beast began to fidget and she grabbed tighter onto the bandana. Everything happened so quickly that she couldn't register anything, the bandana came undone and Beast slipped out of her grip as the dog bit down on the undead ankle. The creature groaned out and hit Beast the dog whimpering and falling. Kayla crawled out just as another Zombie bit down on beasts leg pulling out a chunk of meat.

"NO!" She screamed grabbing her pistol and shooting it in the head. There were five of them, and they were all kneeling next to fallen whimpering dog who yelped. She shot them her tears blurring her vision. When they all fell down, dead she kicked them away.

"No beast, no, you can't be dead, Beastie."

She kneeled on the ground her knees soaking the dog's blood. His leg was completely mauled as was his stomach open clearly visible his intestines. She pulled his head onto her lap the tears falling.

"Beast im sorry, Im sorry."

The dog's eyes were still open and with a final lick to his owner's hand he stopped moving. The tears came down faster sobs exploding out of her chest as she gripped the bandana tighter around her fist and burying her head into his furry neck not feeling anything moving. The sound of steps didn't even move her,

"Kayla what-" Gabriel stopped looking at the bodies surrounding the girl.

His eyes falling on the mauled body of her dog. He walked over kneeling next to her.

"Kayla sweetie."

"I-It's a-all my-my fault." She sobbed.

She hugged her brother crying. Gabriel held her tightly kissing her head as he rubbed her shoulder looking over at the guys who looked at the broken girl. A twitch made both of them freeze.

"No-No tha-This can't be happening." Kayla said looking at the dog who's legs were twitching.

"Kayla you need to step back sweetheart-"

"No im not." She said pushing her brother off of her.

She watched as the dogs eyes opened and she lifted the gun to place it next to its head,

"Beast I love you, Im sorry you had to suffer." A single tear fell as the gunshot rang, the dog falling once again limply to the ground. She wiped away the tears before standing,

"We should go."

"Kayla-"

"The walkers are coming and I don't want to see someone else die if that's okay with you guys." She walked off.

The guys looked at each other before going after her. Kayla grabbed the Bandana and folded it into a line before tying it around her head underneath her ponytail. And put the chain in her shorts.

Gabriel watched her and looked down; Kayla wasn't going to be the same.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

(Im sad. Beast why did you have to die! I almost cried when I wrote it. But I had to so you could see deeper into Kayla as a character, the princess attitude is actually a layer from this person and know its gonna be lifted so you could actually see why she uses it. Hope ya liked this chapter. REVIEW!)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Continuing Day 11, 4:20 p.m.:**_

"The truck is Gone!"

"What?!"

"Who the hell could have taken it where the only living here!"

"Probably Merle, he wanted to get the hell out."

"Shit. If Merle toke it and he arrives at camp, he's gonna be pissed and looking for revenge."

Glenn said as he removed his hat, running a hand through the black locks pulling on them gently.

"Then we walk."

Kayla said as she was looking down at her necklace her fingers playing with the charms on it. Gabriel looked over at her seeing the saddened look on her face but said nothing since she hadn't spoken since the building. She hadn't even groaned or wined when she stepped in a puddle of fresh Geek blood which stained her sneakers, painting them an ugly Brown color.

"If we move quickly we'll arrive at camp before nightfall." Said Rick.

"It's barely 4:30 in a car when we drove over here it toke only about an hour or so, walking should be three to four we'll be there around 7, latest 8."

"Alright we'll get their when we fucking get there, let's get moving."

Daryl growled pushing past Rick and Gabriel walking towards the front of the group. The rest of the group followed behind him walking down the train tracks. Everyone was at full attention watching the road and looking off to the sides making sure no Walker's would pounce on them. Kayla was at the back of the group looking at the ground.

She walked next to the tracks and then got on top of it. Balancing as she walked down it her arms out. Glenn looked behind him and smiled stopping and letting T-dog go in front of him. He waited for her to be right beside him before starting to walk again and grabbing her hand.

"You're going to fall." He said as he looked at her.

"You sure about that?"

"Well not right now because you have a man holding your hand, keeping you safe." He said proudly smiling a cocky smile and inflating his chest, puffing it out.

"A man? Where? Daryl and the rest are up in front though?"

Glenn's chest deflated and he stared at her as T-dog laughed Kayla giving him a small smile.

"You know what? Im gonna go tell Daryl."

She looked at him lifting one of her light colored eyebrows. He looked down at his feet scratching his neck with the other hand.

"I would tell him, but he's too far up ahead and im tired from walking."

"Yeah, and this doesn't have to do anything with the fact that he's not better at you with a bow and arrow and can shoot you from a mile away, or…. That you're scared."

"Im not scared shit, I could totally take on robin hood-"

"What was that Glenn?" Said a fake southern accent that Glenn didn't decipher.

"Nothing Daryl."

Said Glenn quickly turning his face going from scared to serious as he saw Gabriel standing their dying of laughter as he held his stomach, his sister grinning.

"That's not funny."

He growled crossing his arms and stalking forward releasing the girl's hand which almost caused her to tip over but gained her balance when her brother extended his. She toke it and wrapped her smaller one against his.

"You've been awfully quiet back here." He said looking over at her as she looked at him,

"You don't say." She said rolling her eyes as she looked down at the tracks watching her feet lift and land on the metal.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just im not used to you acting this way, so quiet and down. Always filled with remarks or complains, not just…"

He trailed off looking at her as she shrugged.

"You remind me of Daryl for some weird reason."

The Dixon brother turned to look at them before turning back around mumbling something under his breath.

"Shut up, he's getting annoyed."

"He's always annoyed." He said rolling his eyes.

"And you're his friend." She said giving him a half a smile.

They continued to walk almost an hour and a half or more and had noticed as she looked at the sky that it was now beginning to turn a pinkish color mixing with Blues, Reds, and yellows.

"Do you remember what dad used to tell us about the sky?"

Gabriel followed where her green eyes were looking towards the sky and smiled his body calming as he remembered.

"That when the sun went down Hades and Zeus would come up to earth and battle over whether or not the sky would be Red and Yellow or Purple and Black."

He said Kayla finishing.

"And God would come and intervene between them bumping their heads together so they'd shut up and he would mix all the color's together so they wouldn't win the other." They both laughed.

"Mom always had to put her religious beliefs in the stories Dad used to tell of Mythology."

"I still wonder how they managed to survive being married when they were so different." They walked smiling as the past flooded their thoughts.

"Im sorry for not being there for you, ya know."

He said looking over at her as she moved her head to look into his gray eyes.

" We were eight years apart I didn't know what to do, I wasn't there to help you with school, beat up your boyfriends when they would come over, even threaten to kill them. Beat up your bullied everything a good big brother should do."

Kayla squeezed his hand,

"But you made up for it by doing other things, things my dad was too busy to do. Like when you toke me to the father and daughter dance when he was busy at work, and when this whole infection started you texted me and called me before Dad even did. Im alive because of you, I would've been dead the minute everything started especially since I was home alone with Mom. Your keeping me safe knows not him."

"Your right." He said smiling.

"Always am, Big bro."

He rolled his eyes and fell into a familiar silence, a comfortable silence.

"I should be the one apologizing, Im sorry for being such a whining little bitch. I just couldn't understand why Dad always tried to teach me not to be like you, tried to change everything always saying, don't end up like your brother. While Mom always said that I should be more like you. When I would get a bad grade or if I didn't succeed in something you did, she would always say why aren't you like your brother. He could get an A on this why can't you? It was an epic battle between them one saying to be like you while the other said not to. Then you came back from the war and my dad snapped. He pressured me more tried to get me into other things, wasted more money on me trying to buy my love, buy the time he should be spending with me. He thought that maybe if he didn't spend as much time with me as he did with you, I would be different. When all I really needed, what we both needed was a Dad, A Dad who actually gave a fuck about us, and didn't judge us. I thought that maybe if I kept up what he expected maybe, maybe I'd be able to spend more time with you… After all I saw you more than a Dad then he ever was. Do you remember that time you were in the War and you sent me that letter that said happy birthday and had Pluto drawn on it?"

She said getting teary eyed. Gabriel nodded coughing trying to clear his throat.

"My Mom and Dad completely forgot about my birthday, forgot that my birthday was that day. Your letter arrived five days earlier but when you wrote to not open it until my birthday I listened. You were the only person that day to wish me happy birthday, not even the friends I thought I had told me. I got home expecting a huge surprise, that maybe they were playing around that they didn't know. But no they weren't pretending do you know how fucked up it is to be Ten years old and not have a single present that no one is glad that your alive? That no one neither cares that you're alive. So I did the only thing I could, I broke out for attention asking for the nicer things anything to get their attention, but it failed. Miserably actually. They continued to buy it for me and I thought that maybe if I used the same attitude the same thing would happen here but, when the zombie apocalypse has struck and everyone is fighting for survival they don't have time to pay attention unless you're valuable to the group… or want something from you."

She said saying the last part of personal experience.

"I learned that today, I just wished it hadn't taken losing Beast to finally realize it, He was my Baby, the only one I felt like depended on me, depended on me to be here."

The tears were stinging but she wasn't gonna let them go, she had to be strong, she was living two lives. Gabriel looked at her never even knowing about this side of his little sister the side that had been pressured because of the decisions he made. He realized then as the darkness had set and they were now climbing through the forest that he had never seen her as a sister but more as a daughter as well, they were connected stronger than anyone in their family had ever been they depended on each other to be safe.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand pulling her closer to him as they followed the group up towards the camp. But the atmosphere was broken as a scream pierced the air.

"Oh fuck." Rick said as they all set of running.

Gabriel handed Kayla his pistol since he had traded it for a shotgun.

"You're gonna have to learn right now how to shoot double pistol."

He said as they continued to run, Gabriel pumping the shot gun getting it ready to shot. Kayla felt stronger with the handles and the minute a walker came to sight she didn't even think just shot it with her left landing it on its forehead. The camp was filled with walker's coming from the forest and eating bodies from the floor.

"Gabriel and Kayla go ahead and check on everyone we'll be your back up. Go!" Yelled Rick as he shot hitting a Geek on the face, causing it to fall back.

Kayla ran and spotted Carol with Sophia in her arms being chased by two walkers.

"Carol!"

Carol looked up and fell to the ground. Kayla Aimed and fired about 4 bullets two landing on each of them. She turned seeing Andrea running and shot the one behind her. She ran over to Carol and helped her up shooting a Walker that was over what looked to be Ed's dead body.

The whole camp was in chaos, Bodies on the ground of Walker's and other members of the group. Kayla stood next to Andrea shooting anyone who came close to the grieving woman. Gabriel was shooting in the forest somewhere, Daryl and Glenn where shooting other Zombies, T-dog was over helping Jim, and well Rick was with his wife and the other members. With a final gunfire the chaos ended and everyone stood there families holding their loved ones and others just looking at the blood bath that had just occurred. Gabriel looked over at Kayla who looked over at him.

Andrea was kneeling over her sister.

"I don't know what to do, Amy."

She said her eyes watering on the verge of tears. Amy stuttered and swallowed painfully her bloody fingertips grazing over her older sister's cheek. The hand became limp as it fell. Andrea began to cry and Kayla looked down her eyes hardening as she looked away. She wanted to leave but when she stepped forward Andrea's voice stopped her.

"K-Kayla, Stay please."

She said her voice cracked completely devastated as the tears ran down her cheeks. Kayla looked at her and nodded before kneeling down next to her patting Andrea's shoulder as she let her tears and sobs escape,

"Let it out Andrea it's better to let everything out."

Andrea looked up at her and saw the chain and Bandana.

"Kayla you need to cry to." She said,

"I have." She lied looking at her.

Andrea looked down at her sister's body and just cried. Kayla pulled her knees to her chest and sat down next to the RV there for moral support. Gabriel and the guys stood looking over at the Bodies that littered the ground.

Tomorrow there would be a lot of work to do.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

(Well isn't this chapter full of Angst? I have a habit of writing this especially when it rains, sorry. So anyway as the show indicates the next step is going to CDC and also this is also the start of Glenn and Kayla becoming great friends as you can see because to me Maggie and Glenn are supposed to be together and I would love to have a best friend like Glenn. So im forgetting something… Oh! Also I want everyone to know that im barely watching season 2 because well I wasn't really into the TV Show but now that im writing this im doing my research and thinking of how I can add to some parts of the show and can add Kayla and Gabriel so if you guys have any tips on what you guys would like to see or how I can improve Review it helps a lot and to everyone who is I hope you guys know that it gives me a lot of Motivation to continue writing this and also the next chapter should be up by tonight late or early in the morning.)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Day 12, 10:35 a.m.:**_

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but when she awoke she was no longer seated next to Andrea, but in the RV on the Bed. A blanket was tossed over her, also tucked in around her. She sat up rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes as she removed the blanket.

Her feet were bare only wearing a pair of Black socks and instead of her Green converse there were her original chucks. Kayla quickly yanked them on before standing up and walking out into the hallways which consisted of the Bathroom, Dining room, and Kitchen. Carol, Carl, and Sophia were all sitting down all of them eating an apple.

"Morning." Said Carol sending her a small smile.

"Hey. Where is everyone?"

"They're currently burning all the undead bodies the burial of our people was a few minutes ago."

Kayla nodded and looked outside seeing only Miguel and Dale outside.

"Where's Beast?" Asked Carl looking around for the dog, she bit her lip fighting the urge to shed a tear.

"He sadly didn't make it."

Sophia and Carl looked down, Sophia burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Carol said.

"Yeah he was a brave dog, and patient after all he had to deal with me." Carol laughed while she smiled.

"The guys told me not to tell you but their planning on going to CDC and their debating right outside."

"Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Sweetie you've only slept 4 hours. You passed out at 6:30 before the sun came up and your Brother Gabriel picked you up and brought you over here saying you had a lot to take in today."

She rolled her neck cracking a couple of joint in it.

"Everyone has lived those days doesn't mean all of a sudden I'm not capable of taking a survival vote."

She walked out the sunny day making her body instantly warm up as her eyes turned to see the group huddled. She sighed and leaned against the door watching them before her eyes landed in the spot where Amy's body had once laid. There were still blood stains their and her eyes drifted over it the image of Beast flooding her mind.

"Kayla! Come over here!" Yelled Gabriel.

She dug her hands into her pockets and walked over.

"You need a vote."

"I thought you said I wasn't capable." She said not even trying to put up a fight as she was tired and her body exhausted.

"I know but were debating whether or not we should go to CDC since Jim was bit and also if anywhere else is secure it should be there."

She nodded and looked at her Brother,

"I say we should go for it but remember the safe house thing, it was completely empty how about if it's empty there."

"But there is the other question at hand. If we don't take risks how are we going to survive?" Answered Rick.

They all nodded. "Alright everyone pack up their belongings were moving out." He stated as he walked off.

Everyone began to help pack while Kayla went to go talk to Andrea who had been sitting next to the fireplace the whole time everyone had been talking about what was going to happen. She sat down next to her and looked at her fingernails. "Their Bare." Andrea said a slight joking in her voice that was hard to catch since she was still mourning.

"Yeah I'm waiting to see if I find a dark green or an ice blue, for Beast." She nodded and they stared at the ground.

"I'm going to go help the other's get my mind of things, you should come to." Kayla said as she stood sticking out her hand to the female

. Andrea stared at the hand before wiping the tear tracks that were scattered around her cheek and sitting up.

"We've got stuff to do." She said,

"That doesn't involve washing dishes." Kayla said smiling as they walked towards the tents beginning to take them down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"Alright remember everyone stays together, if you need to communicate connect to channel 40."

"Rick… Where not going." Miguel said rubbing his wife's arms.

"What?"

"We have some family over in Texas and well we'd rather be over there with them." Rick looked over at Shane but nodded.

"Alright." Rick walked over to a bag as Lori came over to hug Miguel and Miranda.

"Be good little one." Miguel told Kayla as he hugged her.

"I'm always good." She joked hugging Miranda who squeezed,

"Thank you for always watching my kids."

"Don't mention it."

When it came to saying goodbye to the kids it was harder for her because she couldn't brush the thought that they might die out there.

"You'll be safe got it?" She said looking at both of them.

They both nodded and hugged her. Eliza was crying and Kayla reached into her Duffel bag pulling out a Nail polish and giving it to her.

"Just in case if you get bored on the road."

Eliza wiped her eyes and nodded hugging her and then going over to Sophia giving her the doll she always carried around which the little girl toke hugging her best friend both of them crying. Kayla leaned back as Gabriel squeezed her shoulder.

"Who am I riding with since we're not taking the truck?"

"I'm going to ride with Dale while you're riding with Daryl."

She nodded and looked over at the other man who was looking at Rick like he was crazy letting Miguel and his family go and giving them a Pistol with a few extra ammo.

"Remember if anything were on Channel 40.

" "Thank you. For everything."

"Alright everyone move out."

"Princess, Hurry up." Yelled Daryl as he got into the truck.

She walked over the side and got it closing the door. He started the car and waited for everyone to drive off before he did. Kayla leaned back and removed the band from her head and the bandana letting it lie on her lap as she moved it to her left side. Daryl looked over at her not saying anything as he watched her begin to put her hair in three pieces.

She began to braid it starting from the top and going down. Daryl turned and looked at her one more time before turning back to the road.

"What's wrong Daryl? Never seen a braid before?" She said jokingly as she continued.

"I didn't think you knew how to do Braids like that."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's just a Fishtail Braid." She said shrugging.

"My Mom…. She used to do her Braids like that." He said as he looked at the road his knuckles gripping tightly on to the steering wheel.

"Oh… My mom actually had naturally straight hair so she couldn't do anything to it, mine is wavy but controllable." She said blushing.

Daryl just nodded as they looked forward seeing the car that Miguel was riding in with his family turned onto a different highway and headed off.

"Do you think they'll survive?"

"You really want me to answer you, I don't bullshit." She nodded biting her lip.

"Don't do that." He said looking at her and then back at the road.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip, you always do that when you're nervous, or shy." She stopped biting her lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, they've got two kids and only half a tank of gas and their going to Texas."

Kayla continued to stare at the car before it went down and disappeared from sight.

"So but they can make it to Texas."

"Yeah they can but then what? What if their family has turn into the Dead, that'd be a waste of time. If I were them I would use those bullets and put them through my skull instead of trying to survive on hopeless dreams."

Kayla lifted her legs and laid her head on them.

"So was your Mom a nice person?" She asked rolling her head to the side to look at him.

"She was strong woman, had to be with her raising to strong headed boys like me and Merle. She awoke every day at 5 in the morning went to go take care of the animals, feed the pigs, milk the cows, Gather the eggs from the hens. Then come back and cook breakfast for us, for Merle, Our old man, and Me. Then would get the chores done, clean the house, get supper ready while we were out hunting, and even went down to the lake that was 2 miles away carrying two gallons of water every day."

A smile graced his lips a natural one not a smirk but a real one. "How did she… Pass."

She said gently seeing the smile disappear and be replaced with a line.

"She woke up one morning and went out, hours passed and she didn't come back, all of us went to go find her and when we did she was a Walker, a Bite on her neck and missing an Arm. Our old man shot her before turning the gun to himself and killing himself." She shut her eyes slightly and swallowed.

"How about you?"

"My Mom she wasn't like your Mom. She worked as a Celebrity party decorator and was usually never home the closest thing I had to a 24/7 mother was a Nanny named Adela, she toke care of me since I was 5 but was fired when I was 9 for stealing from the family. But my mom was strong; she was actually the strongest person I knew. When she was home she felt you feel safe but she would only be home a few hours before leaving. She was the first Walker I saw. Her eyes were dead and everything about the safety that once filled me disappeared. My Dad he was never home either he was working day and night and when he was around he would only give me gifts trying to buy the time he was never around. I don't know if he's dead cause he worked for the Government and well who knows where he is right now."

Daryl looked at her seeing the way her eyes clouded over,

"What was the whole story with Beast?" She smiled gently,

"Beast was one of those gifts from my dad, I was 14 when he gave me Beast, and he was only a puppy. I called him Beast because well there always had to be a Beauty and behind her a Beast."

Daryl snorted while she laughed.

"And it stuck and he didn't disappoint instead of being ugly he was as protective, which only grew when Dad put him in Training for the Police. When he graduated the Law Enforcement was surprised at how much he listened to me more than anyone. Not even my Dad could control him and when One of Officers acted like he was kidnapping Beast attacked him and wouldn't let go until I told him to stop, or retreat. But he was important to me cause I wasn't used to someone depending on me for everything, for Food and affection. But now that I think of it we depended on each other him for the necessary survival needs and me for love, for someone to love me and be with me forever, but as I can see nothing is forever."

"Life isn't fair and nothing is permanent." Daryl said.

"Yeah your right."

They stayed in silence and Kayla let her feet fall back on the ground and leaned her head back closing her eyes. Daryl had just turned on the highway following the others when her head landed on his shoulder. He tensed and looked over at her seeing her eyes shut and breathing deeply the most peaceful look on her face. He smiled and shook his head moving his hand around her waist and pulling her up right so she wouldn't be hurting when she awoke. He pressed her towards his side and kept his hand there. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently moving back and removing his hand quickly.

What the fuck was that about? He said to himself his teeth gritting.

He was Daryl fucking Dixon he was always second to his brother Merle even the girls liked his brother. Then why did he feel so protective of this girl, even when he had seen her with Shane he had felt the anger inside of him and wasn't used to it, he thought it was her being annoying but now he realized that it had never been annoyance but jealousy, jealousy that he was with her, that she was in Shane's arms and not his. Daryl sighed and looked out the window, He wasn't used to this he was good at hunting and pushing people away, he was raised that way that his problems where his and he had to maintain his head and survive. But somehow this girl from day one had slithered through his walls and slithered into his heart without even trying to.

Nadia Kayla Monico had somehow broken Daryl Dixon's concrete exterior.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(OKAY! How'd you guys like this chapter sorry I updated so late but I promise to write another. Love ya guys! Review!)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Day 14:**_

Food. Warm and hot food.

Kayla looked at it hungrily as they all were at the table, everyone laughing and giggling as they drank and ate. Gabriel was drinking wine when he looked over at his sister who stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth moaning at the food.

"Goddamn you're having sex with those potatoes."

"Shit I would." She said not even caring that everyone laughed.

"Speaking of which, Kayla do you want a cup?" Rick said showing her some of the wine that they had found in the Kitchen. "Yes."

"No."

Kayla looked over at her Brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Carl got a taste so it's only fair I do to."

"Fine but only one, I don't even think you'll like it."

"You'd be surprised." She mumbled as they handed her a cup which she tried without making a face.

"She's a pro." Daryl said laughing.

"Even better than Glenn could even imagine."

She said cockily looking at her Korean friend

"Bite me." He said drinking the Wine whole.

"Oh is this a battle?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Bring it shorty."

"Im taller than you!" She said.

Everyone burst out laughing as he blushed. She smiled and continued eating. She felt someone's eyes on her and saw Shane who was drinking the wine out of a bottle like Daryl. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at her plate when Sophia and Carl went up to her,

"Kayla, Dr. Jenner said that we can go to the rec room that's next door there's a ton of books and stuff. You want to go?" Said Carl smiling.

"Yeah let's go." She said standing up and walking after them.

They entered a hallway and sure enough there were double doors that said Rec Room. They opened the door and the lights automatically turned on. Her eyes fell on the corner of the room and a grin spread on her face,

"I'll be back." She said running out and into the Cafeteria.

"Hey Doc!" She yelled as she ran inside everyone stopping and looking at her.

"Does that Karaoke thing work?"

"Yeah that actually does, the building has a solar panel which passes the electricity to certain parts of the building."

"Awesome. Gabriel lets go." She said pulling her brother along with her and out into the rec room.

Glenn and everyone followed to laughing as they entered. They set up tables and chairs almost like a club and connected everything.

"Alright Kayla you and me first." She had already knew what song to do so she looked it up and punched in the code, giggling as her brother looked at her weirdly.

Before she began to sing the letters coming up on the board and gave herself a southern accent,

"_Anything you can do I can do Better_." She said swaying her hips as she looked at him everyone laughing.

"I can do anything better than you." Her brother crossed his arms looking at her,

"No you can't."

"Yes I Can." She responded.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I Can, Yes I can!" She sang everyone dying as Rick was holding his side.

"Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later im greater than you." He spat in her face, looking victorious.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"YES I AM! YES I AM!" He walked around the room,

"I can shoot a zombie with a single cartridge." He said adding a new word.

"Daryl can show me how to shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow." Daryl laughed.

"I can live on Bread and Cheese."

"Only on that?" "Yup."

"So can a Rat." Carl and Sophia made squeaking noises.

"Any note you can sing I can sing higher."

"I can sing any note higher than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." Their voices were getting higher and everyone was watching on the edge of their seats.

"No you can't!" He yelled as high as possible.

"Yes I can!" She sang her voice so high that everyone looked in disbelief.

"How do you sing that high?" He said in disbelief.

"Im a girl!"

He cursed. "I quit." He said dropping the microphone as everyone laughed.

Everyone continued to sing while then things began to get funnier. Everyone started dedicating songs to people. Carol dedicated to Sophia a song about her being her little girl, and Rick dedicated to Lori a song about her being his world.

"Alright I dedicate this song to Gabriel because you're my Best friend and my brother."

She said laughing as she chose the song. An upbeat tune began to play and she swayed her hips smirking at him.

"You say that im messing with your head. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." She said walking around him.

"All cause I was making out with your friend." She sat on Daryl's lap everyone whistling and doing cat calls.

"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong. I can't stop cause im having too much fun." Gabriel already knew the song because she always sang it so he got on his knees.

"You're on your knee's begging please stay with me." She pulled up Daryl.

"But honestly I just need to be a little crazy. All my life I've been good," She put her hands together looking like a saint.

"Im thinking what the hell." She grinded against Daryl who didn't mind.

"All I want is to mess around." She lowered on him grinding against him.

"And I don't really care about, if you love me if you hate me. You can't save me, baby, baby all my life I've been good but now what the hell." Gabriel glared at her and she continued to sing,

"What. What? What! What the hell!" The night continued on like that until they all decided to call it a night and went to the lower level where they would be staying.

Everyone began to take showers and change. Kayla changed into a pair of Soccer shorts that were Black, and a T-shirt with slits on the back. She was coming out when she was pushed into one of the empty halls.

"What the-"Her eyes met Dark brown.

"Shane? What the fuck are you doing?" She hissed trying to escape but whimpering as his nails dug into her skin.

"What the fuck was that back there? What you're going for Daryl know?"

He hissed his eyes dark and menacing as they looked at her. This was even worse than being cornered by a horde of zombies.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking down.

"I think you do, I've seen the way you guys act with each other, the way you guys look at each other. He thinks you're his but that's not the truth your mine. Mine you hear!" He said, pressing himself closer to her.

She pushed again trying desperately to get him off tears rising.

"He's a redneck hick who don't know shit. Why would you be with him when you have me, Im better, I can please you better than him, make you moan my name." He hissed into her ear as he kissed her throat.

"Shane! Stop!" She yelled crying.

Shane was ripped away from her and she crumbled to the floor as Daryl threw him against the wall.

"She said Stop Shane! Back the fuck off or else I stick this Arrow so far up your ass you'll see it come out of your mouth." He growled.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." He growled back, pushing Daryl off of him.

He looked over at Kayla before walking off punching the wall as he turned into his room and slamming the door. Daryl turned to Kayla and kneeled in front of her looking at the girl who was in a fetal position tears staining her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. Im here." Daryl said pulling her to him.

Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. He stroked her back trying to calm her as best as he knew how.

"Daryl, c-can I stay with you? I-I don't want my brother to see me like this." He nodded and helped her up as he walked slowly to his room closing the door gently behind him.

"I'll let you stay in the cot, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. the cots big enough, I-" He put a finger to her mouth.

"Okay." She nodded and walked to the cot sliding into it and pulling the blanket over her. Daryl had showered earlier and was wearing his clothes that he had on before, he toke of his shirt just staying in the jeans and toke off his shoes before getting inside. He stayed as far away as possible to not make her feel uncomfortable since Shane had almost tried to rape her.

She began to shake and he knew that she was crying. He reached for her but pulled back his hand looking at her figure before scooting forward and pulling her gently towards him wanting her to know everything he was doing and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his embrace and wrapped hers around his chest laying her cheek on the exposed skin of his chest. She could feel his heart beating and the way his chest rose and fell with every breath.

Her eyes began to slide closed and so where his both of them falling asleep with the other's breathing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

The next morning Daryl awoke and lifted his arms to rub his eyes. He stopped when he heard some groan in protest. He looked down and smiled at the Girl who was sleeping on his chest. He removed a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face. He looked up when someone knocked and stood gently putting her down and yanked on the button up sleeveless shirt. He opened the door and saw Carol with a bag in her hand.

"Hey Daryl, sorry for waking you but-" Carol looked over the man's shoulder a smile on her face.

"This is Kayla's bag." She said handing it to him which he toke.

"So you and Kayla-"

"Were talking last night, She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up."

Carol's smile disappeared at the serious response and she nodded.

"Well when she wakes up tell her that her brother was looking for her." He nodded and closed the door.

"Hey Princess, Time to wake up." She opened up her eyes and sat up blushing as she saw where she was,

"Oh shit Daryl im sorry- I didn't mean to take up your bed-"

"Don't worry Princess but they brought your bag so why don't you change." She nodded and opened the bag pulling out some clothes and going into the bathroom changing into a pair of Jeans, a Tank top, and Her sneakers.

When she walked out Daryl was talking to Gabriel.

"Hey I was worried."

"Oh sorry. We were talking and I must've passed out." He nodded,

"Well I brought you some granola bars since they just finished making breakfast but were heading to the lab where Dr. Jenner wants to show us something." They nodded and walked out.

They went down the halls and entered the Lab. The Dr. was showing a video of how the infection goes into the human body and spreads. Daryl and Gabriel became interested as did Kayla but Daryl brought her with him so she wouldn't go to close to Shane. Everyone was completely engulfed in the video as you could see how the venom went through their nerves in the brain and turned it off before turning it back on but controlling. She flinched as it showed a bullet went through that person's skull. The Dr. looked at them,

"It makes no sense for us to survive in this world, there is no cure and we'll always be running. We might as well do this for us, for ourselves so we don't have to suffer, don't have to force our children to see as our world falls apart."

The Doctor went over to a little scan pad and put an ID and wrote a code,

"Doctor what you are doing?" Said Rick looking at him. The doors closed and everyone turned staring at them.

"Did he just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Yelled Glenn as he looked over at the Man who was know sitting down speaking into a computer.

Daryl looked at the man and began to run to him, "You son of a bitch!"

"Shane! Shane!" Shane ran at Daryl and pulled him back with T-Dog.

"Relax bro! Relax!" Yelled T-dog as Daryl snarled before yanking himself away from them.

"Jenner open this Door right now!"

"No, there's no point everything is locked down anyway."

"Open the door!"

"You know what this place is we protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized Small Pox's that can wipe out the country! A bowl of strings that can wipe out the Country to! Stuff that you don't want getting out!" He yelled.

Everyone glaring at him

" In the event of a catastrophic power failure or terrorist attack for example H.I.T.S are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.S?"

"Vie define." He said to the computer.

"HITS High impulse explosives consist of a two stage neurocel that produces a blast wave of significant greater power adulation that any other known explosive except nuclear which effects the oxygen between 5000 to 6000 degrees is useful for the greatest loss of life and damage to destruction is caused."

"It sets fire to the air, no pain an end to all sorrow." The kids were crying while everyone was looking in disbelief.

"You open this fucking door!" Yelled Daryl as he ran towards the door hitting it with an axe.

"Out of my way!" Yelled Rick as he hit the door with an Axe as well, with Daryl and T-dog continuing.

Kayla hugged Sophia and Carol who were crying.

"It's no use the doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Daryl turned glaring at him.

"BUT YOUR HEAD AINT!" He ran toward him getting ready to hit him in the head.

"Daryl! No!" Yelled everyone while Kayla grabbed him pulling him back. Shane snapped as well grabbing a shot gun and pointed it to his head.

"You open this fucking door right now! Unless you want me to blow your head off!"

"Shane, Brother, this isn't the way you do this!"

"Shane you listen to him!" Yelled Lori holding Carl.

"If he dies we all die!" Yelled Rick as Shane yelled. Daryl held Kayla who buried her head in his chest. Shane lost it and began to shoot. Rick pushed him onto the floor and Kayla was tired. She went over to Dr. Jenner.

"Please Doctor Open the door. Please!" She yelled. "Open the door my Dad is out there somewhere. He might be safe! He was a scientist like you! He may be still living! Your still here you wanted to find a cure! Think of your Wife would she have wanted this! Please don't make us suffer against our will!"

He stared at her and stood. "The front side is locked I told you guys I can't open those."

He walked over and punched in the code.

"Let's Go!" Yelled Daryl and Kayla looked at Dr. Jenner.

"Thank you." She said standing and ran out right behind Daryl and Glenn who were running towards the front with everyone else.

When the got to the front everyone began to hit the windows everyone wanted out Kayla looked around and saw that Andrea, Jacqui, and Dale where missing.

"Where are they?" She said to Gabriel.

"They stayed." He said as he continued to hit the windows.

Kayla ran back her breath coming in gasps as she ran as fast as she could back.

"Andrea! Dale! Let's go!" She yelled.

Andrea looked up and Kayla saw that they had 2 minutes left.

"Im not going."

"And neither am I if she isn't."

"Andrea I know you don't want to end up like Amy but she wouldn't want this! If she was still here she would want you to move on. To keep living not only for you but for her. Me im surviving for Beast, My Mom, my family who aren't here anymore. Who got beat by the stupid Infection. You can't just give up! Please Andrea!"

She begged pulling her up know. Andrea nodded and they all began to run down the hall.

"We're not going to make it!" Yelled Andrea.

"Yes we fucking are! We have to!" Kayla yelled as she entered the front entrance.

Kayla saw the broken window and jumped over it helping Andrea off as well. They ran and heard a honk before Lori yelled

"Get Down! It's gonna explode!" She ducked behind a fort with Andrea and Dale.

The explosion was deafening as the Mirror exploded. A sudden heat was felt in the air but it didn't burn. The sound of the building collapsing and other things exploding where all you could hear for a few seconds before the sound of Fire was left, burning the dead bodies and anything it could get in its clutches. Glenn opened the RV.

"Get in! Come on!"

He yelled as Andrea and Dale entered while she ran inside Daryl's truck breathing hard as she put her head against the dashboard.

"What the Fuck where you thinking!" He yelled staring at her.

She looked over at him and smiled, He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Their lips met and almost instantly fire sprouted from where their skin touched. They separated and he looked at her his eyes dark.

"Next time you decided to have a fucking adrenaline shot tell me! Don't scare me and your brother like that Got it." She smiled and nodded before he shook his head.

"You're Crazy as Goody Two shoes. Fuck Princess you scared the shit out of me."

She leaned against him as they pulled away from the destruction and heading somewhere else. Where they had no clue but Kayla was sure that wherever Daryl was to protect her she would be fine.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

(OH MY GOD! Season 1 is finally done! I'll be continuing with Season 2 in the next chapter due to someone giving me some advice and me liking it. So what'd you guys think? Like the chappie? Anyways you guys know the drill Review and I'll be happy!)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Day 26:**_

"Fort Bennett? That's our destination?"

Rick looked down at the map before looking up at Gabriel who was leaning against Daryl's truck, the one he had used to carry around Merle's bike for the past few days.

"It'll be a long and hard road, but it's our only way."

"How far is it?"

"125 miles." He said running a hand through his short hair.

Shane looked at them before his eyes drifted behind him. To Daryl and Kayla. Kayla was leaning against the brick building they had stayed in last night, her arms crossed over her chest as she had a smile on her face. Her hair was now past her breast, but was always kept in a ponytail. She wore a Black tank top, jeans, and some Black and white sneakers they had actually found inside the building. Daryl looked up and said something that caused Kayla to laugh and shake her head.

Shane didn't know what had occurred between the two of them but he hated it, completely despised Daryl for whatever he'd done to make her want to always be around him. Then there was the fact that everyone was too stupid to notice that something was going on between them. Everyone just acted normal, sure they still stared at Daryl and Kayla when they'd laugh together or joke around with each other but everyone was actually grateful that Daryl was talking to someone.

But it still ignited a fire in Shane especially since Kayla was his other option since Lori had gotten back with Rick after their whole love fiasco. Shane's eyes landed back on them and noted the way Kayla was now playing with the necklace around her neck. The younger female could feel his eyes on her but it had become such a familiar feeling that she knew better than to look up.

"He' staring at you again isn't he." Daryl said as he cleaned the oil from his hands wiping it on his jeans.

"That easy to tell?" She said looking at him.

"I feel like just getting up and shoving my arrow down his throat." She laughed slightly making him shake his head,

"You dirty minded little girl."

"Just don't do anything okay Daryl, like you said we need to keep our relationship a secret especially from my brother. If you do that know everyone will now something is happening between me and you."

He growled low in his throat but what she said was true.

"Daryl!" His eyes turned to look at Gabriel who was making his way over the metal bat he know used as a weapon in his hand.

"Yeah?" He said digging his hands into his pockets standing up.

"You got enough Gas in your Bike?"

"Yeah it's ready to go."

"Kayla you're riding with him?" He said looking at his sister.

"Well if you want me to."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Everyone let's move out!"

Yelled Gabriel as he walked over to Daryl's truck in which T-dog and he would be riding in. Daryl got on his bike kick starting it, the roar of the engine making Kayla squint her eyes before climbing onto the bike, not that graceful.

"Grab onto my waist tight unless you want your pretty little face to hit hard cement." He said smiling at her as he turned his head winking.

She rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his back, taking in his smoky and musky smell. He turned the handle and the motorcycle began to move gaining momentum. He turned out of the parking lot hitting the main road. Kayla removed one of her hand and let it feel the air hit it. The air hit her palm making it want to go back but she kept it their smiling as she remembered when her and her best friend/Boyfriend had taken her on a ride with his four wheeler, when they went to visit his family in Arizona.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

"_Caleb Slow down!" She yelled holding on tightly to his waist burying her head in his back, shrieking as they hit a hill and flying a couple of feet above the ground before landing roughly onto the ground. "Aw come on babe, you got to be a daredevil every once in a while." He said turning to look at her his eyebrow and lip piercing glistening in the hot sun, his Dark brown eyes hidden by his sunglasses. "Caleb slow down son! You got my daughter their!" Yelled her father. "Alright Matthew!" Caleb yelled slowing down turning and heading back. "You know maybe when your dad and Mom go to sleep me and you can watch a movie…" He said driving towards the two story house his Mother and step-father lived in. "I think we're leaving today aren't we?" "No we're not." He said. "Then I think you're staying." His face hardened and he looked away his mouth set in a hard line. The minute he stopped the Bike he got off and stalked towards the house. "Caleb!" She yelled chasing after him._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000_

She snapped out of the thought as she remembered what happened after that which mostly consisted of them fighting, him almost hitting her, and them breaking up. It hadn't been that great of a memory but that was the last time she saw him which that had been 6 months before the whole incident with the zombies, and recently she had been thinking of friends, especially him. Her eyes turned towards the trees which were flying pat them and spotting some stray walkers who turned to see them groaning but not giving chase.

She heard Daryl curse over the roar of the motorcycle. She looked over his shoulder and spotted what looked to be a Car cemetery. There were cars scattered everywhere some of them with their doors open, some of them in the ditch between the two roads and others on the sides of them. Looking to have been completely forgotten for what looked to be weeks. Daryl drove through them seeing if there was a way through it. She tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped turning to see her.

"I'm going to get off and check around; I heard that we needed some water." He nodded and watched her get off. "You got your pistols?" She turned and showed him the belt that had two pockets on each side for them.

"Be safe." He said leaning over and kissing her before driving off.

She watched him leave before going to the first car which was next to her and opening the trunk looking through a bag and pulling out an LA hat that was Black and White with a snap back. She put the cap on her head and tied the ponytail in the back of it to keep it in place. She continued to look around but found nothing.

She moved on to another which was a Black SUV with tinted windows. She looked inside and saw a duffel bag but right next to her was a case of Water. She pulled the knob bit it wouldn't budge.

"Great."

She groaned taking out her Pistol and opening the door aiming it but nearly dropped it when she saw the body that was in the passenger seat. She knew why she had been having those memories. There with half of his head shot off was Caleb. He was a sickly yellow his mouth wide open and his eyes looking at the ceiling. She covered her mouth with her hand the stench getting into her nose and the emotion in her throat.

She looked around the front of the car and pressed the trunk button hearing a click. She looked at him once more before closing it and walked around opening the trunk. A smile grew onto her face as she saw a duffel bag filled with supplies and the case of water bottle. They were prepared but must've freaked out when they actually saw the zombies. She put the Duffel bag on her back and weighed it feeling that it wasn't that heavy and grabbed the Case of water.

Which was only of 12 bottles and walked back towards where the others must still be. When she neared she heard Lori's voice say,

"This is a Graveyard… I'm not comfortable with the idea." When she passed one of the cars so she could be seen Carol's face lit up.

"Hey! Water!" Said Sophia who ran towards the girl who dropped the case and popped the plastic covering with her thumb. She ripped it open and handed her a bottle of water then grabbed some and handed it out.

"Nice hat." Gabriel said hitting it with his finger making it go down and she pulled it back up.

"Guess who I found." She said sadly.

"Who?"

"Caleb." He shrugged,

"Served him right." He growled drinking some of the water.

"Hey he was my friend." His eyes hardened as he stared at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really so he almost beating you doesn't mean shit."

"You weren't there."

"Don't be stupid Kayla."

"Why don't you mind your own business, Gabriel." She said lifting her head both of them standing toe to toe.

"Kayla I need your help over here." Daryl yelled from a car.

She turned and he grabbed her arm. "I'll talk to you later."

She growled and yanked her arm out of his hold before walking back towards the car and where Daryl's voice had come from. She saw him leaning causally against a Red Honda a smoke in his mouth, the smoke spilling out of his lips as he removed it his eyes watching her.

"You called?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at her before tapping the cap,

"It look better if you'd let your hair down."

She removed the cap and toke out the band letting her hair fall and put the cap on backwards letting her bangs stay to the side.

"So who's this Caleb guy?" He said looking at his cigarette tapping it and letting the ashes float to the ground.

"He's a friend of mine."

"A friend?" He said looking at her curiously but instantly not believing her as she bit her lip.

"Was he your boyfriend?" She looked at him, "Ex."

He breathed through his nose.

"How long where you guys dating?"

"Since the 10th grade. We broke up before graduation when he obviously tried to hit me."

"Tried?"

"Yeah tried." She said again.

"Why are you lying to me?" He said his voice more serious.

"I'm not-" He stood up and looked at her.

"Don't tell me than." He said turning and dropping the cigarette putting it out with the bottom of his shoe.

"Daryl." He turned.

"I'll tell you only if I can ask you something." His eyebrow rose.

"Your dad… You never really talked about him."

"There's nothing to talk about him he was an abusive alcoholic, Treated mom wrong and the day he realized she was gone, figured that since no one would be able to take his abuse he put himself out of his own misery."

He caught sight of figures moving and grabbed her by the waist.

"Down." He said in her ear as he helped her lower under a car and put his finger to his lips before he ran off.

She looked towards the front and her heart began to beat as she saw the feet of one then two then a horde walking past her their feet lifting and then sliding on the ground the smell of rotten flesh and the drip of fresh blood flowing as they passed through. She turned behind her and spotted Glenn and Shane a couple of cars behind her.

Shane saw her and began to crawl forwards ignoring the figures around before stopping next to her and looking at her nodding. She nodded back. She felt his fingers ride up her side and she bit her lip the danger of the zombies still in her mind. She tried to roll out of the way but his fingers dug deeper into her hip.

"Cry out, I dare you." He snarled.

He pulled her closer and she could already feel the bulge in his pants, making her sick. She felt his lips on her throat and moved her hand slowly behind her back.

"Daryl can never do this for you." He whispered. A click caused him to look at her. "You're wrong."

She said the gun pressed to his temple. His eyes stared into hers as she rolled out and got up slowly, crouching and walking around the cars seeing Lori with her arms around Carol who was sobbing. She ran over and looked at Glenn.

"What happened?" She said.

"Sophia. She got chased by a walker into the forest. Rick went after her."

She looked towards the forest a sickening feeling rising in her. Daryl squeezed her waist and saw the way she tensed his face becoming more serious as he looked over at Shane who was concentrating too hard on his nails, Carl trying to talk to him.

"I say we head out." Daryl said,

"Rick could use some back up especially with that little girl."

"I'll go with you." Carol said ready to jump the fence.

"No, Carol its better if you stay here." Kayla said rubbing her arms comfortingly.

Her eyes saddened but nodded. "Glenn, anyone else come with me."

He jumped over the fence his eyes lingering on Kayla before sliding down the hill.

Glenn tapped the cap, Kayla letting go an annoyed noise. "Like the hat." He said laughing.

Shane walked over and looked at her Kayla crossing her arms and showing her his back. He rolled his eyes and jumped over,

"I'll be back, don't think our conversation is over." Gabriel said staring at her before jumping off and running over to catch up.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

As night fall came, so did the increasing worry and Panic that was filling Carol by the second. He hadn't moved a single inch from the rusty metal road rail. The sunset casted an eerie yellow orange glow on her stiff body, making her look like some sort of old style statue. Kayla had tried her best to make her calm down or move anything at all but had only failed as she wouldn't move still.

"She hasn't moved." Lori said as she neared from where Kayla stood next to Glenn at the RV.

"What do you expect Lori?" Glenn said, removing the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"How would you act if that had happened to Carl?" Kayla added passing him a water bottle which he gladly downed, in one swing. Lori let a deep breath pass her lips before she turned once more seeing Daryl and Rick rise from the green depths of the forest, dirt smearing their faces and clothing, but also the hint of blood. Carol stood and searched before her whole body fell heavily her shoulders slumping,

"You didn't find her?" Her voice was low almost a whisper.

"Her trail went cold; we'll pick it up again first light." Rick said as he headed over the rail standing in front of her, Daryl right behind him the bow hung onto his back.

"Y-You can't leave my daughter out their all alone, to spend the night alone with the walkers, that danger."

"Tracking her in the dark is no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. That's how more people get lost."

"But –She-But she's only 12 she can't be out there on her own, you didn't find anything?" Carol was on the verge of tears, of breaking down.

"I know it's hard but I'm asking you not to panic, we now she's out there. We have to make this an organized effort." He said to everyone.

Daryl looked at Carol,

"We tracked her for a while and I know the woods better than anyone."

"I've asked him to oversee this-"

"Is that Blood?" Carol said her face filling with panic again.

"We toke down a walker."

"A walker? Oh my god." She said her eyes turning to see anything the thought of her daughter with the walker making her want to faint.

"There was no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia."

"We made sure of that by cutting the son of a bitch's stomach open, the only thing we found was a woodpecker." Carol let out a relieved breath and leaned once against the rail.

She looked at Rick, "How could you…. Have left her out there to begin with?"

Rick's face hardened his jaw clenching.

"There were two walkers on us, I thought that was the best way to keep her safe." "She's Twelve Rick!" "Carol-" Lori started but seeing Rick's face stopped.

"No Lori, she's right. What was I thinking." He turned and walked off running a rough hand through his hair pulling on it slightly. Kayla patted his back, Rick turning and smiling at her gently before continuing. Her eyes looked over at Daryl who was pale and looked literally disappointed. But as she made her way over to him wanting to comfort him her brother stood in front of her.

"We need to talk like I told you." She looked at him, before nodding.

Daryl watched the two siblings walk off in the separate directions separating themselves from the group and going to a private place.

"Okay, where here what do you want?"

"I hate the fact that even after so long of being separated, you still fucking defend him as your Friend." He said venom slithering on his tongue and striking her.

She stayed silent her quietness urging him on.

"Even After everything he's done, after-"

"After what? After he would hit me and you knew? After you knew he abused your little sister and he was your same age? He was 23 and I was only 16 what the fuck did you expect? You could've done something for me, something to protect me but you didn't even when you guys both went to War side by side. Because he was your best friend." She growled enjoying the feeling of watching her brother flinch at her words but knowing that he would enjoy it as well.

"You're a liar you know i did everything in my power to protect you-"

"Now you're the fucking liar, you never did shit! You were too busy being in denial."

"I wasn't! I was at war and I got kicked out but you know why? Because I could shoot a little boy! He was seven and they were already using him as a soldier! A lil kid!"

"That's not what Dad told me!" She snapped.

Her brother froze and stared at her, "Dad told me that you killed a girl who you banged and who told you she was pregnant with your kid. You say you hate that I protect an abuser when you're one yourself!"

Her brother glared at her, "He lied! It wasn't me it was Caleb. He was the flirt of the group the hound dog. He's the one that banged her and did everything, I toke the blame after he dragged my ass along. Who the fuck do you think toke the blame?" He snarled. She didn't even waver,

"So even after that you still let him come back to me?"

His face fell and said nothing.

"I shouldn't have, I know but when I came back from jail you guys had already broken up."

"You could've called! Do you know how many hits I had to endure!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"I don't give a fuck! He was your best friend and you let him hurt your sister!" She screamed.

"A sister who her father never even loved!" Her face hardened as she stared at him.

"Kayla I-"

"Save it for someone who actually cares." She said shaking her head as she turned and walked back towards the group. She dug her hands into the pockets of her shorts and climbed inside one of the cars next to the RV whistling at Dale to let him now she would be sleeping their the night, which he nodded.

She opened the back door and snuck inside laying her head on the leather seats and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(HI EVERYBODY! So I've noticed that not a lot of people are reviewing. What's up my lovely readers? Do you guys not like the story? So anyway I want you guys to know that the next episodes are going to still follow the storyline but it's going to drift more towards Kayla, Daryl, Shane, and Gabriel. Especially Gabriel and Kayla's past. So anyway continued reading and reviewing Plus to all you Daryl and Kayla lovers their relationship will grow and from what I'm thinking right now it's going to be great! Review!)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Day 28:**_

The atmosphere was quiet, calm almost as if the world was empty. Everyone had gone out to search for Sophia, while she had volunteered to stay back with Dale and T-dog, whose wounded arm was only getting worse and worse by the minute. That's mainly the reason she was slipping through the cars searching for anyone who had been smart enough to bring medical supplies. But was not finding anything and as the minutes flew by she began to become frustrated. Who the hell would not bring Medical supplies? She wasn't asking for much maybe an Advil? A pain killer? A whole fucking ambulance for god's sake! She was currently searching through a Honda when a voice from behind her scared her shitless.

"Find anything?" Her head rose like a scared deer, but relaxed when she saw Daryl the gun swung over his shoulder and his hat perched on his head.

"Sorry sweetie."

"No its okay, but no there's nothing here." She groaned sitting down on the seat and rubbing her temples.

"Look sweetheart you've been helping with the search of Sophia, with T-dog, and have to balance your relationship with Daryl." Her eyes widened in fear and nervousness as she looked up at the older man.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are, when you passed out in the car after your little fight with your brother, Daryl asked for you and I thought it was odd that he didn't come out till morning."

She blushed slightly and looked down at the ground.

"We didn't do anything. Promise."

"I know Daryl told me the same thing to except the blushing and trying to hide part. He's a good man, Shane is another subject though." Her eyes widened even more, more in disbelief than anything else at how much he actually knew.

"I won't tell your Brother or anybody anything, because I wouldn't like people getting into my business either. So when are you guys planning on telling the group?"

"We don't know, right now our main priority is finding Sophia," She stood up sighing as she removed the hat from her head, "And finding some medicine for T-dog."

He nodded and handed her a couple of clothes that he had in his hand.

"I saw this in one of the cars, thought you'd like it, plus it's more… comfortable." He said.

She looked down at it and smiled seeing that it was a pair of loose jeans, a White short-sleeve button up shirt that was made of a thinner fabric and a packet. She flipped it over and instantly became embarrassed.

"Don't worry my wife and daughter always asked me for some and well not a lot of the girls have the balls to ask their boyfriends for some..." He laughed as she smacked him on the arm.

"Oh My God! You little eavesdropper!" She whispered loudly.

"So, how long has the whole Shane harassment been?" Her smile faded and she sighed, folding the clothes over the pack of Pads.

"Well in the beginning I actually like him but… well he did something that showed me he was an asshole. But know he is just…. Not taking the hints that were over." Dale shook his head and began to walk back towards the RV.

"So wait you began to date him first or-"

"We never dated, we just uhm…."

"Were friends with benefits?"

"Yeah."

"Daryl obviously knows about this right? But your Brother?"

"Doesn't know. I wanted to tell him but then we fought, and the dumb bastard isn't talking to me so fuck him."

"I'd rather not." Dale said, Kayla giving him a look.

"Hey T." She said as she neared the RV seeing the usually happy and Bulky black man cowered and hunched with a Blanket wrapped tightly around him, his face pale. She kneeled in front of him and handed him a bottle of water from the Back pack she had taken.

"T-thanks."

He said his lips shivering. She smiled warmly before patting him gently on the back and climbing into the RV. She went inside the bathroom and changed leaving her hair down and keeping the Black tank top on putting the shirt over that and buttoning it up leaving the top two buttons undone to show the necklace and the top of the tank. She changed her pad which had consisted of some rolled up paper and sighed at the feeling. When she was sure she was fine and ready she opened the door hearing voices outside, one of them being Daryl.

"-If we don't get him the medication T-dog needs he will die, the wound is infected but the blood is also."

Daryl walked back towards his brother's motorcycle and opened the little backpack on the back pulling out a bag filled with Medication which he set on the trunk of one of the cars.

"Why the fuck did you take so long to pull that out?" Asked Glenn flabbergasted.

"It's Merle's private stash. Here these are the best painkillers I have and it's the good kind." He said throwing a rather large container to her which she toke greatly and went over to where T was taking out a pill onto her palm but decided to give him two instead. She put them into his and smiled as he swallowed them quickly chasing it down with the water.

"That should calm you down."

"Speaking of which some weird chick on a horse toke Lori to a farm, saying that Carl got shot."

"What?" Said Dale and Kayla both of them instantly turning their attention to the group.

"They own a farm just around her with a mailbox named Green or something like that." Glenn said,

"If they toke Lori over there and are taking care of Carl they must have someone who knows something about medical help." T-dog turned his head.

"S-So are we going?" Daryl looked at Kayla, who looked at him her face pleading.

"Alright. Glenn, T-dog, and Kayla you guys head over to the Ranch, Andrea and I'll keep looking for Sophia. Carol why don't you take a break and stay here with Dale."

Daryl said seeing the woman simply nod. Kayla helped T-dog stand up and helped him towards one of the trucks. Daryl and Andrea climbed into the back while she climbed in next to T-Dog. Glenn started the truck driving past the other vehicles and onto the grass, heading towards the rose they told him to get on.

"Let me see your arm."

She said putting her hands on her lap. T looked at her and outstretched it placing it on her lap. She toke a deep breath before gently lifting the band aid. The wound was opened about 2 inches and inside it was white. White which meant it was obviously infected but the skin looked gross almost raw.

"That shit is seriously infected." She said putting the band aid back over it sealing it.

"No wonder you're so pale." She said.

He nodded and leaned his head back. Her eyes drifted outside to the darkening sky.

"Your brother is at the Farm already with Shane and Rick." Glenn said.

"Oh." She said simply looking back outside.

"Are you guys mad at each other or something?" She didn't answer just continued to watch outside. They pulled up to the farm and her mouth fell open,

"They are living in the lap of luxury aren't they." Glenn said teasing her.

"Hell yeah." He stopped the car and everyone jumped off Glenn taking T-dog inside the house.

The door opened just as they walked inside Gabriel coming out his face slightly worried and as his eyes met his sister's he looked down.

"Daryl you heading out to look for Sophia."

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you, if I have to see Lori cry one more time I'll die." Daryl nodded and grabbed his Crossbow letting his hand hit brush against Kayla's turning his attention to her. She rolled her eyes before walking inside the house. Daryl nodded to Gabriel as they began to make their way towards the forest.

"Is Kayla still mad?" Asked Gabriel not used to being mad to his sister.

"From what she's telling me, which is not much, yeah. She's pissed." Gabriel sighed as they walked through twigs, the crunch of their feet making them look around even more.

"Daryl you only have a brother?"

"Yeah. Which to me is great since I don't have to deal with a little sister like yours."

"Hilarious Daryl." He said sarcasm dripping from his words. They continued to walk the silence making the walk slower and boring. It reminded Gabriel a lot of the war. The nightly watches he had were all you could here were the sounds of gun fire and explosions every once in a while. Even the sound of a woman yelling as they pointed at her, the army not knowing the difference if she were a civilian or an undercover assassin.

"So you were in the Army."

"Yeah." Gabriel said looking at Daryl weirdly as if he had read his mind.

"Kayla told me, and since you were looking around like some mad man it just made sense you know."

"Does she talk a lot about me?" He said.

"Not recently, not after you're who can scream louder war." Daryl said snorting.

"You don't understand Daryl."

"Yeah, I do actually. Your friend screwed you after he fucked a chick and not wanting to deal with the kid he blew her brains out. You got a stick of unfair shoved up your ass and you let him still date your sister."

Gabriel didn't respond staying quiet because in all honesty he was right, that was exactly what happened. He sighed.

"Daryl you ever think of getting a girl? Getting Married? Having a couple of little Dixons?" The younger Dixon brother looked at him and shook his head.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Come on where two guys in the middle of the forest looking for a little girl while in a fucking Zombie apocalypse, might as well talk about something."

"Exactly my point why we shouldn't talk about that. But if you're going to bug and be annoying, yeah I've thought about it."

"When you were younger?"

"Gabriel what the hell do you think? I was in strip clubs when I was 15 and in a Juvi when I was 16. I've seen my share of girls but none of them wife material..." He said trailing off as his mind drifted to the girl he know had by his side.

He wanted to laugh at himself for even thinking about being married to her, they were as he had said earlier in a zombie apocalypse not knowing if they could die today or tomorrow. Plus she was only 17 she wasn't ready for that commitment even if it was the end of the world.

"But?" Gabriel asked hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

"But there was one girl in my life that had the potential, but I don't know if I should've or if she was ready for it."

"Is she alive? Do I know her?" Gabriel said his eyebrows furrowing but smiling at this new piece of information.

"Gabriel quiet being a Nosey woman." He growled grabbing his bow as he heard something rustling up in the trees.

Their hanging in the trees tied by a rope was a walker, who snarled and growled reaching for them but only spinning. His legs were completely bitten and his muscles ripped, the bones showing under the strands of skin. "Damn." Gabriel said coughing at the stench,

"Got bit, fever hit, worlds gone to shit, might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head and now he's stuck in a tree full of hunger. Idiot he just became a swinging piece of bait that even his little friend's decided to munch on him." Daryl said pointing at his legs.

"You're not going to shoot him?" Gabriel said looking at the body. "No he wanted to hang we let him hang."

Gabriel turned and saw that Daryl began to walk off, Gabriel aimed his pistol towards the tree. But an arrow beat him to it.

"One don't be a dumb ass if you fire every fucking geek here will hear you and come, Second you owe me a new arrow."

Gabriel looked once more towards the tree seeing the body spin lifelessly and he sighed before running after the other man, Seeing that Daryl was in deep thought, over something Gabriel had no clue.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

(Oh why Gabriel and Kayla why must you guys be so stubborn? And Daryl be thinking about Marriage? Wow this story is taking a lot of turns but I hope you guys like it so far! Till the next chapter everyone! –Rebel-)


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT: I mixed chapters 12 and 13 together so go and check that out before looking at that one. Then there's the newer chapter which is now chapter 13. Just trying to let everyone know! ENJOY!)**

_**Day 45:**_

Days had passed since everyone had arrived at the barn, and life seemed to be normal enough. Kayla had kicked it off with Hershel and almost automatically had gained his trust. But maybe that was because Hershel had once met his mother when her Father, Kayla's grandfather had visited for a time the country dragging her mother along. But what had surprised Kayla more was the fact that her Mother had met her Father there. She had gone to the local market in town and bumped into her Father.

"You look a lot like your mother." Hershel had said making her smile in happiness and in pride, but also with a hint of sadness since she was no longer living. So Hershel had given her a chore that she had to do in order for her group to stay which was Feed, Brush, and clean after the three horses they currently kept, which was Nervous Nellie, Bulky Bill, and Sweet Sarah. Nervous Nellie by her name was the most nervous and Kayla had to be extra careful around her, because with a simple unexpected move she would kick, Glenn learned that the hard way. Bulky Bill was a Black horse that had Broad shoulders and Thick back, his face was thin though so it was a funny mix, while Sarah was a Light brown horse that was the sweetest of them all, she was pregnant and from what she could tell was ready to have her calf.

She loved working with the horses it made her feel peaceful especially since her And Maggie had started talking three days after she began to clean up the Horses. At first she was very pulled back not wanting to talk just work but after a while they began to talk about life before the infection both of them interested with the other's way of living. Kayla was fascinated at how Maggie had lived mostly all her life without a cellphone or a Laptop or in other words any source to the outer world and social networks. While Maggie loved to hear the stories of when her Mom would take her to the parties of the celebrities getting even more excited when she had told her that she had once met Carrie Underwood and Tom Cruise who she thought was very cute. As the days progressed they began to open up to each other, Maggie telling her about her problems with Hershel and Kayla telling her about her and her Brother. Then one day Kayla told her about her and Daryl and Maggie laughed saying that they were complete opposites but that now she understood when everyone said that opposites attract. That late afternoon though when she entered the Barn, Maggie was earlier than usual and was sitting down next to Bessie their Brown Star cow. Her bucket underneath the older cows utters as she tugged onto the tits. Her face set in a hardened expression but her eyes clouded over with thought.

"Hey Girl." She said as she made her way to Nervous Nellie's stable her eyebrows furrowing as she saw the empty stall.

"Your Man came in the early morning saying something about going out to look for Sophia." Maggie said looking over at her, before turning back around to finish Bessie since she still had to do Grace, the younger one.

"Hmm." Was all she said as she went to Bill's stable opening it and patting the Horse's shoulder. Daryl. She mentally sighed. What was going on with that Man? Ever since they had arrived at the barn he had been acting weird, disappearing almost every day. She at first hadn't paid attention until one day she noticed that instead of going towards the forest and heading to the creek where he had been going a lot lately saying that she must be there, he went down the road. Like if he was searching for something. Even Dale had noticed and when he had asked Daryl about it, Daryl had given him the cold shoulder and said to fuck off. It also didn't help that the Dixon Brother had also been ignoring everyone, even Kayla.

"I had sex with Glenn." Kayla instantly looked up and at Maggie who was trying hard not to make eye contact.

"You never told me you liked Glenn?" "Because I'm not sure if I do, I was…. Hot and well we found some condoms and yeah."

Kayla looked at her a smile building onto her face. "No wonder Glenn was acting all weird when you guys got here."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Kayla but said nothing. "So it just happened right it was in the heat of the moment and that was it, just a quick fuck."

"Well… That's what I wanted it to be just something to get it out of my system but after every time I looked at her I felt," She looked away and said in a whisper, "Warm and Fuzzy."

"Aww! Maggie you're in Love!"

"Shut up! Do you want everyone on the farm to know? Hershel is already on my ass about being friends with Glenn and if he found out we fucked you'd guys would be on the first ride out of here." She nodded and continued to Brush Bill.

"He's not a bad guy ya know. Glenn is the most loyalist and nicest person I've met, also the funniest. You saw he wasn't even bothered by the fact that me and Daryl had a thing together. The only problem with him is that he doesn't realize that if he tried he could become a leader as well, he just doesn't think that, all he thinks that he is, is an errand boy." Maggie looked at her and laughed. "Exactly what I've been think about him."

"Yeah you just got to show Chow Mein that he's a leader."

"Chow Mein?"

"Oh! I've been calling him that recently. He calls me Strawberry Shortcake and I call him Chow Mein."

"You guys are good friends."

"Yeah we are, I used to think girls couldn't be friends with Guys but it's possible."

"Have you ever thought of kissing him?"

"No. Gross it's like me kissing my own brother."

"Your Brother's cute."

"I'm going to pretend you never said that." Kayla said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a carrot and fed it to the horse petting its head.

"So I'm going to take it you're a virgin." Maggie said smiling widely at the way the girl instantly tensed but continued on to the next stable.

"You're a Virgin! What? Daryl's going to deflower you."

"Maggie shut up." She said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Daryl he's been ignoring almost everyone and I'm starting to think that well he doesn't want to be with me anymore. That I was just something to entertain himself with."

"Don't think so bad about him, he loves you." The short haired girl said as she put her hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

The hug was broken though when the sound of a gun firing split the quietness. They looked at each other before running out of the barn and running towards where Gabriel, Rick, Shane, and T-dog where kneeling over someone. Kayla's heart stopped and she ran faster her feet barely touching the ground as she neared.

"DARYL!" She cried kneeling over the man who was bloody and had a gash on the side of the head.

"Kayla step back-"

"Hey princess." He said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Daryl, Baby are you okay? What happened?"

"Baby?" Gabriel and some of the other guys said.

Rick kneeled down and looked at her, "Kayla we need to take Daryl inside so Hershel can see him and from what I can see your brother needs an explanation."

"He doesn't need an explanation." She said stubbornly as she helped pick up Daryl, Rick on one side and her on the other helping support him as much as he could. Daryl's head laying on her shoulder his breath coming in shallow gasps. "Princess go talk to your brother. He needs to talk to you, and so do you, come see me after you've finished telling him everything."

"No Daryl-"

"Kayla please." He said his blue eyes, which were on the edge of closing meeting her tear stained ones.

"Ok-Ok." She said handing her spot to T-dog who nodded at her. She watched biting her nail as she watched them carry him towards the barn. She turned her attention back to her brother who was standing as still as rock staring at where Daryl had once laid.

His mind not wrapping around how the hell his sister and Daryl had even started Dating, He hadn't noticed a change in her. She was happy but she usually always was. But she had been hanging out a lot with Daryl, Dale, Glenn, and that new girl Maggie. Maybe they knew as well, maybe she had trusted them more than her own brother, but it was his fucking fault that she hadn't been open to him after what he told her. Kayla walked next to him and didn't say anything.

"How long have you guys been dating." He started trying hard not to just lose it then and there.

"A month, we started dating when we came out of the CDC after I went back to get Andrea and Dale I came back and got into his car and well he kissed me and we started then."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it was better for the group and everyone else to not know until we were ready, and then everything with Sophia happened and the moment never came. Then we fought and…"

"You couldn't tell me anymore."

"Yeah." She said biting her lip as she stared at the ground her face saddening as she went to the grass and plucked out a doll that she knew had belonged to Eliza and she had given to Sophia.

"That doll's Sophia isn't it."

"Yeah, Things are just not going our way." She said sadly.

Her Brother couldn't fight it anymore and pulled her to him holding her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for everything I know all you see is my saying Sorry and that I'll try harder but I only seem to fuck everything up." He said kissing her head.

"You already knew what to do though, Gabriel." She said looking up at him,

"You have to let me have my space, make mistakes, and we need to forget the past. Because in this type of atmosphere, and the sense of danger that we live in everyday we can't be fighting with each other. I'll forgive you, only if you let me go and stop treating me like a little kid, because in the beginning I did act like one but that's the past."

He looked at her and even though he knew it was hard he nodded.

"Okay. We better head back its getting Dark and from what I heard our groups cooking tonight." They walked back but Kayla looked down at the doll in her hand,

"What do we do with the Doll?"

"Let's wait to give it to Carol later on we don't need her to start crying before we have a nice meal, let's let her have some fun."

"Yeah your right, so your fine with me and Daryl?"

"I don't like it but I approve. I trust him, and I know he'll protect you the best out of all the guys here."

"Bet he'll be glad to know that."

'Even though," He continued. "I'm still kind of mad that he called you a Hoe."

"Gabriel!"

She said smacking him which earned a laugh from the older man. They walked into the house and saw that everyone was already sitting down.

"Hey Kayla I got you a Plate… and Here's one for Daryl." Maggie said whispering the last part as she smiled. She looked over at Gabriel who sighed and kissed her head.

"I'm keeping my promise."

"Thank you." She mouthed before turning and going up the stairs going slowly as she looked at the pictures that lined the stairway some of them being of Maggie others of Beth and Jimmy, and some of the others. When she reached the top step she saw one of the doors was open and heard a muffled groan and the movement of a bed. She opened that door and walked into the room seeing Daryl's bare back.

"Hey." She said putting a plate down on the night stand as he looked over and sat up hissing slightly as he pulled the blanket higher onto his chest stopping it a little bit above his belly button.

"Hey. You talk to your brother?" He said his voice dry and husky.

"Yeah, he approves but isn't over joyed." He nodded and reached for the plate but once again hissing,

"Hey relax that's why I'm here in the first place." She said handing him the plate and pulling a chair up to the bed sitting down and balancing her plate on her lap.

"We found the doll." She said sticking a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"Yeah found it by the river. Before that stupid horse dropped me into the river."

"Hey! She's not stupid she's just-"

"Nervous Nellie, I know Hershel told me." Kayla smiled and continued to eat.

"Ya know I thought you were ignoring me." She said moving the vegetables around her plate and lifting her gaze to him as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Me ignore you? Never Princess shit I wish I could the whole time I was in that fucking river laying there with an arrow through my side the only thought that kept crossing through my head was, You, that I needed to get back to you."

She smiled and blushed as he reached for something in his jeans that he had begged Hershel to keep on. He toke out something hiding it in his palm and put the other one in his other hand.

"Here, I was searching for the right one, wanted you to know that I… That I really do love you." She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned over sticking her hand out but only getting it turned around.

He leaned up as well ignoring the pain that flew up his side. "Nadia Kayla Monico, we've been dating for a short time and really I don't think in this fucked up world that means shit. You've seen my good moments and my Bad moments in other words you've seen me kill zombies and have my crazy moments, by that I mean the ears."

She laughed slightly as she remembered seeing the face Rick made when he noticed them to.

"But even though you've stuck by me and showed me that not even stupid Shane could take you away. And for that I want to ask you, Would you even though were in the middle of the Zombie Apocalypse and I'm not going to bull shit you we could die tomorrow, Marry me?"

He opened his palm and showed her the ring that lay in his palm. It was a Silver ring with a Diamond in the middle it was small but it was held up by blue sapphire gems that reminded her a lot of his eyes.

"Daryl. Are you sure? I'm a princess, I'm a bitch-"

"And I love you." He said shutting her up instantly.

"Yes or No?" She couldn't speak simply nodded as he put the ring on her finger a perfect fit.

"Wh-What about yours?" She said looking at him.

He opened his other palm which was a Silver band but instead of having a fancy diamond it had a small Sapphire gem, with two emerald ones next to that one.

"I was gone so long because I was looking for the right ones. I wanted you to always be reminded by me. And I wanted everyone to know you were mine. That you would have a part of me and me a part of you when we wouldn't be together. And if you tell your brother or anyone else I said that I will be forced to kill you." He said scratching his arm.

She looked at him and Kissed him then laying her head on his chest. For that moment nothing mattered just the two beating hearts.

(OH MY GOD! WEDDING BELLS! Anyway I actually have to thank my Girl FanficGirl10 because I ran this idea by her I bet she never thought it would be this quick. So hope you guys like this Chapter Review!)


	15. Chapter 15

**\IMPORTANT: Read last chapter I added the old Chapter 12 with 13 so this shoulder be Chapter 15.**

_**Day 50:**_

It was strange seeing herself this way. Her hair was straightened and lay flat against her face. Her eyes had some eyeliner and green eye shadow mixed with some brown. She wore a light shade of red lipstick with a hint of blush.

"You look so pretty." Carol said hugging her.

"Yeah Daryl's a lucky man." Maggie said.

They both wore dresses that Hershel had let them borrow that belonged to his wife. They were sundresses; Carol's was a light red with pink straps and a Pink belt around the middle below her breasts. While Maggie's was a Yellow and had the same design as Carol's except the straps where a crème color and so was the belt. Andrea's was the same as well but the dress was a light aqua blue and the straps Blue.

"You guys look good to."

"Yeah I missed getting pretty." Andrea joked.

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Beth as she came in wearing a Purple sundress. Patricia also walked inside wearing a Pink dress,

"Wow they fixed you up good but all the guys are waiting." She nodded her breath stretching out. She looked at herself one final look, looking at the White satin dress that was past her feet hiding the White heels on her feet.

"Okay let's do this." She said nodding as they walked outside. Of the upstairs bedroom.

"Damn if you weren't marrying Daryl I would marry you." Glenn said. As he leaned against the wall standing straight and showing the Red Button up shirt that he know wore with his jeans, Dale wore a Grey one, and Gabriel who was also there was also wearing one but it was Blue. A navy Blue.

"We'll see you downstairs." Said Patricia as she went downstairs with Beth and Andrea. Carol hooked arms with Dale who stood in the front, while Maggie hooked arms with Glenn. Gabriel grabbed his sister's arms and smiled at her, which she returned with one of her own. Dale and Carol turned to see her before beginning to go down the steps.

"Can't believe you're getting married the day you turn 18." He said looking at her.

"What?" She said as she looked at him.

"Today's May 21st Hershel has a calendar that he checks off. Today's your birthday." She bit her lip and looked at Maggie who had turned.

"It's Fate." They walked downstairs.

"Dad would have been happy and so would have been Mom." Tears stung her eyes.

"She probably would have been crying while Dad would have been saying how he wasn't good enough for me."

"Dad is Dad but if you want I can act like him-"

"Don't you dare." They laughed and then began to make their way down, each step felt like the nervousness was growing deeper and deeper in her chest. But when she finally reached the last step and she caught sight into the Living room in which the guys had moved out all the furniture and had moved in a couple of pews that they had gone to get at the local church and an arch way where Hershel stood wearing a White button up shirts, Black slacks that had some black overalls, and black shoes. She had been surprised when she had learned that Hershel was actually a certified person that could marry.

But that's not who she was looking at, she was looking at the man next to him who instantly put a smile on her face at what he wore. He was wearing a Buttoned White short as well with a Black Suit and Pants but no tie, the top two buttons undone. She should've known that he'd be against being so formal. His hair was lying down like a Caesar do. Everyone stood and smiled at her. Rick, Lori, and Carl sat in a pew after they had talked about the pregnancy problem. While Shane sat in the back of them looking down at the ground a growl on his lips as he turned to look at Daryl. She ignored him though because no one could ruin this moment. She made her way to the made alter and Daryl stepped down winking at her which made her smile and blush.

"Who is giving this Young lady up?"

"Her Brother Richard Gabriel Monico." He said putting her hand into Daryl's.

"You better protect her, Dixon." He said staring at him hard.

"Don't have to tell me twice Monico." He responded shaking the other man's hand before going back up the step.

"We are gathered her today in the joining of two people, that even in this world, continued to love each other." Kayla looked over at Daryl who smiled.

"The rings?" He said as Carol and Dale walked up giving the rings to Daryl. Kayla looked at him strangely looking at the ring on her finger. "That's an engagement ring." He said teasing her for what she had said a couple of days ago when they had told the group saying that they were engaged not married. She pouted making everyone laugh.

"I, Daryl Dixon."

"I Daryl Dixon."

"Take Nadia Kayla Monico to be my lawfully wedded wife to care for and protect through her tantrums and her moments of being a Princess, for my life, and also to love and care for her." The members laughed while she blushed and laughed to.

"I take Nadia Kayla Monico to be my Lawfully wedded wife to care and protect through the bad times, her tantrums and princess like moments but most of all to love and care for her all my life." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger which this one was different it was an Emerald and Sapphire gem which were held by two Silver arches that met in the middle and had a diamond.

"I Nadia Kayla Monico take Daryl Dixon to be my lawfully wedded Husband through sickness and Health, through his fights and angry moments but also his sarcastic remarks and mean ones." They snickered again as Daryl glared at Hershel who shrugged.

"I Nadia Kayla Monico take Daryl Dixon to be my lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, through his anger moments which are usually followed by fights and sarcastic and of course mean remarks, but I wouldn't change it for the world." The attending members awed as she smiled.

"If anyone has any objections speak now or forever be silent." Nobody spoke and Daryl looked over at Shane his eyebrow rose taunting him to say something.

" I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dixon. You may now kiss your bride." She blushed ten shaded of red as she looked at him. "Come on Princess we've done this before." He said leaning over and kissing her as her brother said,

"Wait. What?!" Everyone stood and clapped before of course Glenn yelled. "Party Time!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

They moved out the pews and Maggie came down with a stereo system which she connected with Kayla's I-pod. After searching through the songs and Glenn explaining to her how to make a playlist they began to dance, of course her brother dragging her out first to dance and winking at her as a sow beat song began to play.

"I never imagined you'd get married."

"Wait so you're saying I'm not pretty or good looking?"

"No I never thought someone would be able to deal with you." She glared at him before smiling and leaning her head against his shoulder as they swayed everyone finding a couple and beginning to dance as well. She was snapped out of the moment when Shane came over and tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Can I have this Dance." He said. Kayla nodded and not really sure let him wrap an arm around her waist and began to sway to the beat.

"Nadia Kayla Dixon, Would've sounded better as Walsh."

"Shane-"

"Hey I'm not saying anything bad, well I'm not saying what I would want to."

"You should keep it that way." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nah I'm not, I would be a better man than that Redneck Hick-"

"That Redneck Hick is my Husband know and I'd appreciate if you keep your mouth shut or I'll tell him to shut it for you, I haven't told anyone what you've done but if I do. You know they'd be on your ass quick." His eyes glared at her and whispered in her ear.

"Just watch little girl you'll get sick and tired of Dixon and then run to me."

"I'd rather die than be with you."

"That can also be arranged." He snarled.

"Shane back the fuck off or I won't care if I make a scene here." Daryl growled.

Shane released the girl and looked at Daryl. "Whatever Dixon." He said smirking as he turned and left walking out of the doors. Daryl pulled her into his arms as she felt safe and secure.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

After the party which lasted till the night Hershel let them stay in one of the Rooms that was upstairs but more secluded, saying that just in case things got to loud which made her blush. But after she walked in she also understood why. The room had Light brown walls with a Queen Size bed. But on the wall that showed the front of the farm was a Window that had a ledge inside it where you could sit on and just get lost in the view. She walked towards it and looked outside smiling as she saw her Brother Gabriel slightly drunk and singing some kind of song with Glenn.

"They're a bunch of light weights if you ask me." Daryl said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well that's good because no one asked you." She said smiling as she leaned back.

"How mean." He said kissing her neck, before turning her face towards him and placing a gently kiss to her lips.

She moved in his arms and kissed back, his tongue sliding gently against her bottom lip giving her the sign to open which she granted him. His Tongue entered and tasted every inch of her, her taste reminding him of Vanilla. She moaned as he picked her up by her butt, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He made his way to the side of the bed and laid her gently on it turning to lower the light that was coming out of the lamp right next to the bed. He toke of the Suit jacket and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. She sat up and toke of the dress with the help of him and when the dress was completely off his eyes grazed over the newly exposed skin seeing the smooth flesh, her Plain White Underwear hiding the private areas that no one but him would and had ever seen. Her legs were smooth and freshly shaven.

"You shaved?" He said raising a brow a smile on his face which she could see even in the slightly dim room.

"Yes." She said blushing.

He placed a kiss on her thigh and made his way up feeling he shiver when he kissed her close to her most vulnerable place. He removed his shirt and pants staying only in his pair of boxers before returning to her lips her arms locking around his neck. As his fingers, which left a burning hot trail wherever they touched slid to her back unlocking the bra and removing it. She moaned when his hand lowered to the perfectly round breast and rubbed them. After a few more minutes of touching, Daryl removed her underwear seeing that she was already wet.

"Someone's happy to see me." He said lying kisses on her neck. "Mm… Here let me." She said leaning up and hooking her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and lowering them her eyes widening slightly at the size of him.

She leaned back biting her lip as he climbed onto her. "Don't worry I'll be gently okay. Trust me." He whispered as he positioned himself, opening her knees.

He kissed her as he entered her scream being swallowed by his mouth as he broke through her virgin wall, deflowering her. He stopped inside of her feeling the walls constricting him, fighting hard not to lose control, wanting this to be the best for her. Her hips moved after a while only two tears seeping out of her eyes. He moved out a little before going back in slowly at first until she began to claw at his back,

"Ungh-Shit, Daryl move Faster-Ah." He went all the way out before entering her faster and a little harder a moan ripping it way out of her mouth. The sound making his predator inside want to break free and he lost it his hips snapping back and forth as he grunted.

She didn't mind either every time he thrusted into her hitting her nerves head on making her cry out. Her nails scratching at his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist once more, him being able to go deeper. The room was filled with Moans and Groans as they continued both of them wanting to be as close as the other as possible, they didn't care that they had literally despised each other in the beginning, or that Shane would do anything to separate them, or the most important that they were in a zombie infested world know.

All that mattered was that they were their both of them together. Their skin touching and both of them giving themselves up to the other. Giving them their Heart, Soul, and now Body. "Ah! Daryl I'm-" "I know babe just let go." She could feel herself nearing the pleasure becoming too much before she cried out clawing his skin. He felt the skin break and cried out coming undone inside of her as she constricted him. His eyes shutting and so did Kayla's both of them in the afterglow of their Love and Ecstasy.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her head as they both drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(Not my greatest but also I'm not used to writing this…. Well hope you enjoyed!)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Day 73:**_

Everything was calm in the group that morning as everyone sat down eating breakfast.

Andrea was sitting on a Rock sharpening her Knife with a cheese grater, Rick, Lori, and Carl sitting a few inches away. Lori's chin on Rick's shoulder as she balanced her plate on her knee. Gabriel, Shane, and T-dog where standing also eating but talking about doing a raid over in town for a couple of things which mostly included Ammo. While Carol was cooking the eggs walking over to Daryl who outstretched his hand towards the woman getting some eggs as Kayla sat on his lap shaking her head and thanking the older woman as she asked Kayla if she wanted some. Glenn sat a few feet away from the circle his face a sickly pale as he looked over at Maggie who was standing on the porch of her home.

His eyes drifted from her as she shook her head and turned to see Dale who was now standing next to Shane and Gabriel. Nodding his head at him as he stood gulping and walked over to the front of the group taking off his hat and running his long and thin fingers through his hair before yanking it back onto his head. He rubbed his palms together as he stood in front of the crew. Looking towards Dale needing the boost.

Dale looked at him once again and nodded. "So uhm guys?" He said his voice wavering slightly.

Everyone's eyes fell on him and his cheeks reddened as he instinctively went to his cap and fixing it once again. "So uh…" He looked away and made eye contact with Kayla who only smiled and turned to see Daryl who was trying to feed her.

"The Barn's full of walkers." The smile fade and she looked toward Glenn the fork dropping out of Daryl's hand.

"What? Show us." Rick said as he stood. Glenn nodded and turned walking towards the barn by the men following after them. Kayla stood and crossed her arms over her chest biting her lip as Daryl grabbed his bow and walked after them.

"You are going to want to go to right?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, I need to see this." She said standing as they walked over.

Carl ran after Kayla and walked beside her,

"Carl-"

"My Mom let me come." He said looking at her. For some very odd reason since the wedding and their honeymoon Carl had been sticking beside the younger teen a lot recently. Not that it bothered her or anything but it was weird when she and Daryl would want to have private…. Moments. Mostly Alone. Rick had tried to separate Carl from them but Kayla had just shook her head allowing the small boy to come with her even though Daryl would curse and grumble angrily every time he saw her with him.

"Sorry for Carl." Lori said smiling apologetically to the other woman.

"Oh no don't worry about it, I actually think it's pretty cute."

"Yeah but I don't think Daryl likes it. Actually I don't even think Daryl likes me very much."

Kayla didn't say anything just stayed quiet as the continued the walk to the barn. "So I've noticed that you haven't been eating right."

Kayla looked over at Lori her brow furrowing.

"Well I haven't been hungry in the morning's lately but nothing bad right?" Lori looked at her, her eyes had an answer but she wasn't sure if she should let her opinion known by the younger woman. "Yeah you're right maybe you're just not hungry."

Kayla looked at her weirdly before shaking her head.

"You're a weird one, Lori." She said laughing slightly as they neared the Barn.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this."

"No. I'm not but we're guests here this isn't our land." Rick answered his voice gruff as he looked angrily and disgustingly at the barn.

"Oh My God. This is our lives man!" Shane yelled,

"Lower your voice." Glenn said panicked as he looked toward the farm house. "But we can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea said Daryl following her with a, "It ain't right."

Shane rubbed his palm over his newly cut head, "We either got to go in there, make things right, or we just got to go. We've been talking about Fort Bennett for a long time."

"We can't go." Rick said lifting his hand to stop his friend.

"Why not Rick? Why?"Shane said looking at him like if he were some type of mad man who couldn't see the most obvious choice.

"Cause my Daughter's still out there." Carol said standing up and looking at them.

Shane's face went blank and he removed the cap from his head staring at her. "Okay I think we start considering the possibilities."

"Shane we are not leaving Sophia Behind." Gabriel said making his point clear.

"We're close to finding this girl I found her doll not too long ago!" Daryl yelled his eyes filled with determination.

"You found her Doll Daryl! That's what you did. You found her Doll!" His eyes staring at the other man as Kayla walked closer to her husband seeing his switch flickering.

"Man! You don't know what the Hell you're talking about." Rick put a hand in front of Daryl while Kayla walked in front of him.

"Man all I'm saying is something that needs to be said! Now if you would have gotten us a lead in the first forty eight hours-"

"Shane that's enough!" Growled Rick standing between them.

"Let me tell you something else man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck she would run in the other direction!"

"You know what Fuck you man!" Yelled Daryl as he was about ready to throw a hit.

"Daryl stop!" Yelled Kayla while Rick stopped them. "That is enough!"

"What you going to do about it your fucking Redneck Hick son of a bitch!" Yelled Shane.

Kayla pushed Shane back smacking his chest. "Chill the Fuck out!"

"Come at me Daryl! Don't get your wife to do your work! Both of you guys are Bitches."

"Shut the fuck up Shane or you'll have two people after your ass." Snarled Gabriel who was holding Daryl back with Carol and Andrea.

"Let me talk to Hershel!" Rick yelled.

"And do what!" Shane yelled back.

"Enough!" Yelled Lori pushing Shane back as Kayla walked back to Daryl grabbing his face between her hands. "Relax Baby." She whispered.

his eyes were rabid, they looked like Blue Flames as he glared at Shane.

"Hershel sees those things in their like people, Sick People. His Wife, His, His Step son."

"You Knew?" Rick said looking at Dale. Dale nodded,

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Shane looked at him, "And you waited the night."

"I thought we could survive one more night, we did. I wanted to say something this morning but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"Man this is crazy if Hershel want's to believe their alive-"

"Enough!" Yelled Rick just as the Barn door began to move being hit from the inside and Groans and Growls being heard from the inside. Kayla gulped slightly and walked forward grabbing the pistol from the waistband of her pants. "Kayla don't-"

"Shut up Gabriel." She said as she neared and taking a deep breath peered inside the crack.

She could see a bunch of Geeks their walking around. Their seemed to be a dozen even more just walking aimlessly. A crack was heard from the inside and when she peered closer she saw that one of the Geeks had ripped the leg of a chicken which was still moving, twitching on the ground. The raw piece of meat bleeding staining the fur, the geek placed it to its pale and ripped lips taking a bite-

"Oh Fuck." She put her hand to her mouth and headed to the nearest bush.

She threw up her meal from the night before which had included chicken.

"Kayla!" Yelled Andrea as she ran over grabbing the younger girl's hair. Daryl watched her and walked over to her placing a hand on her back rubbing it.

"What'd you see?" She stood up and wiped her mouth with a shaky hand.

"Th-Their feeding them. Their feeding them like if they are some sort of pets. Chicken that we eat, their giving it to them raw." She closed her eyes feeling the nausea well up inside of her again. Andrea walked over and gagged slightly.

"They broke the chicken's legs so that they wouldn't run away a perfect and very easy meal."

"Kayla come on your not looking to good." Gabriel said pulling her sister to him.

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting to see that us and the geeks we're eating the same thing."

She said trying her best to smile to show her brother that she was joking. Her Brother rolled his eyes but released her as she buried her hands into her jeans. She looked at the Barn one last time before turning and walking in the opposite direction, towards the green field that was currently swaying in the summer wind. Glenn smiled gently at her as she hugged him quickly before walking back towards her destination. She didn't believe Hershel actually believed they were real people. For God's sake they ate raw meat!

The thought of the poor chickens made her stomach flip as she leaned over the fence looking out towards the Pastures where Bessie and Grace were currently walking around biting it here and there. She wished she was a cow, completely unaware of the world around her. Sure she would probably be really fat but whatever she would be a Cow, Cows don't give a shit about being Fat. She snapped herself out of her thoughts. Did she really just want to be a Cow?

"Focus Kayla." She said to herself as she laid her head on her arms which were folded on the Wood fence. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… I don't believe you." He said gently his southern accent always getting thicker when he either spook huskily or gently. He spun her in his embrace to look at her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, we've been looking for Sophia for so long. A month. Two months, how long do we have to look for her till she finally shows up. The longer she's gone for-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"We're going to find her."

"Promise?" She said her voice breaking.

"I promise." He whispered placing a kiss on her plump lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the fence going in between her legs and wrapping one arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall while the other stayed underneath her thigh squeezing and kneading the flesh. "Daryl." She whispered as she pulled him closer to her, needing the reassurance that he was here. That she was safe.

"Kayla I got you." He whispered knowing what she meant. Her eyes opened and she froze her body going rigid as she saw That Shane was screaming, yelling at Hershel in front of the Barn. "Daryl!" She screamed as she pointed to where Shane had shot a bullet through a Walker's head.

"Shit! Stay here!" He yelled putting her down and running over. She completely froze as she began to walk over that soon turned into a jog then a Run when she realized that Shane was going to open the Barn door. She could barely make out the first Geek as it came out wearing a stained white t-shirt under a pair of ripped overalls. She toke out her pistol as well and stood beside Maggie aiming but not being able to shoot. Gun fire sounded through the barn as The Geeks tipped over like dominoes. Daryl turned to look at Kayla before pumping the shotgun and firing.

"Maggie." Said Kayla as she looked at Maggie the same time Glenn also did. Tears where staining her cheeks as she nodded holding her Dad's neck. She aimed and fired watching as a Geek with pigtails fell to the ground. Everyone continued to fire watching as Geek after Geek walked out of the barn. Kayla continued to fire her eyes turning to see Her Brother Gabriel who stood next to Shane both of them firing at the Geeks. She stopped after a while just watching as they went down. She understood what Hershel had meant at that time. Why he didn't want to shoot them.

They were family, people he had spent every day seeing or talking to. They were family. Her mind went to her Mother that fateful first day and she picked up her pistol aiming it at the head of a Geek that was still moving on the ground. It was a woman with Brown hair and Brown eyes and she made herself believe, imagine that she was her mother. That she was the one that was lying on the ground. Her finger was on the trigger but it would not press, wouldn't release. Let Go Kayla.

She whispered to herself as she looked at its lifeless eyes before the trigger was pressed back, the bullet flying in slow motion and a piece of her getting removed, a piece that had been her past being released as she saw the bullet hit the geek in the brain. Two gun shots later and everyone stopped looking at the scattered bodies bringing a déjà vu moment to almost all of them of the Camp. Everyone's head snapped up though when a hiss came from the inside of the Barn. The sound of something breaking making everyone alert. The doors opened once more and Kayla turned rapidly to see Carol whose mouth was twitching.

"Oh My- Sophia! Sophia!" She yelled tears falling her voice quivering as she ran over Daryl wrapping his arm around her falling onto the ground as Carol tried to pull herself to where her Daughter or what was her daughter was standing walking slowly over to them. Kayla stared at the little girl who had a huge bite mark on her shoulder the shirt handing of the edge of it. She swallowed thickly and turned to see Gabriel who had at some point made his way next to her and had an arm around her that at the moment she couldn't even feel.

"Don't see." She heard Lori tell Carl. Rick walked past all of them walking towards the little girl and pulled out his Gun. He watched her walk slowly limping and growling lowly as she neared. He raised the gun pointing it exactly at its forehead. Her eyes followed the movement while her brother tried to turn her but she couldn't she pushed his hand away and watched.

Rick looked at her and fired the bullet falling straight in between her eyes and coming out the other end. The body falling with a slight thump onto the dirt floor next to the others. Kayla could feel her heart pattering uncontrollably as she watched and turned ripping herself away from her brother and running off, not being able to be around so much sadness and now despair.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(ANGSTY! Anyway I'm in a very writing sort of mood so im going to post another chapter later on tonight or early morning since im so cool! Lol Jk! Anyway you guys Review!)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Day 75, 9:36 p.m. :**_

The warm water was gliding down her back, going over the tense spots on her shoulders. The way the warm water seemed to massage into her scalp the shampoo that she had gotten on the morning raid coming in handy as she felt clean. Her skin was slightly red from the thorough scrubbing she had given herself.

The only part that wasn't red was her Abdomen. Her mind flickered to the stick that was currently on the toilet in the bathroom she was sharing with Maggie in the upstairs. Everyone had drifted apart after the death of Sophia the only three that were as close and supporting each other was Glenn, Maggie, and Her. Daryl had disappeared into the forest after Sophia's service, Lori and Carl had hidden themselves in the comfort Rick. Shane and Gabriel, even though she despised the thought had begun to become closer friends.

While Andrea had been doing the best she could to help Carol through these hard times. Dale and Hershel had also become good friends drinking occasionally and talking about the past, reminiscing of the better days. But that was it. That's all you saw Morning till Night fall. Not even when they would eat dinner all together under the same roof would someone speak to another Member. Daryl would come inside see Kayla, grab his food and leave. Which then caused Kayla not to want to eat at all but have to since Maggie had been on her ass every day since the incident.

What would happen now if there was a positive sign on it. Was it even possible to bring in a baby into this world? She instantly lowered the heat of the water and gasped as the Coldness hit her skin making her shiver. She turned off the water and for a moment just stood there ignoring that her whole body was shivering. She looked down at her bare body and let her hand gently glide over her belly which was still flat. Trying to somehow make herself feel something different. But there was nothing. She let her fingertips press against it and moved it around, it didn't feel hard.

Should it?

She sighed breathing out as she moved the curtain back and stepped outside wrapping the towel around her body and being slightly surprised that the room wasn't fogged up as much as she thought it would be. She patted herself dry and put on some underwear and Bra before yanking on a pair of Purple shorts that belonged to Maggie which were furry and a Black T-shirt from Maggie as well from her old high school. She put the socks on and ran a comb through her hair trying to do anything just so she wouldn't have to turn over the stick. She tied her hair up in a Messy Bun and wiped her legs once again and sat down on the toilet putting on the socks before reaching behind her for the stick placing it face down on her lap staring at the pure white back side.

"You can do this, it isn't that difficult just turn it over." She breathed out closing her eyes and turning the stick over.

She felt as if she had swallowed a bunch of icicles that were in her stomach, her heart ready to also explode out of her chest in any second. She counted to three before opening her eyes her eyes fell on the stick starting from the right and going up the pink part all the way to where it turned white once more there on the end was a little square like window and in the middle was if she was or wasn't pregnant. Positive.

"Oh My God." She whispered burying her face in her hands. What was she going to do? No, worse of all what was she going to tell Daryl? Her brother? The Group? She began to get paler by the second. Tears were stinging her eyes but she held them inside as she stood.

She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and put the pregnancy test in her waistband. She opened the door and walked out knocking on Maggie's door hearing someone fall. She opened the door when she heard a muffled Come in and saw Glenn standing awkwardly at the end of the bed but relaxing when he saw her. Maggie sat up though noticing the difference in her face. She looked at both of them before saying,

"You guys can't tell anyone okay. The counts for you to Glenn."

She said looking at the Korean man who nodded nervously. She sighed and tossed the Test onto Maggie's bed. Glenn stared at it not understanding while Maggie got it in a flash grabbing the stick and seeing the positive. She stood and Hugged Kayla who squeezed her for dear life tears falling.

"What am I supposed to Do Maggie? Im Happy, Im excited, Im ready, but is a baby born in this world full of danger really a right option." She said.

Glenn walked over to the two girls and pulled Kayla to his chest. Seeing Maggie sit down on the edge of her bed and bite her nail as she looked over the Test. "You need to tell Daryl."

"I-I know." She said nodding her head.

"We'll do it tomorrow Morning at Breakfast." Maggie said looking at her.

"O-Okay." She said as she hugged both of them and picking up the pregnancy test,

"Im going to go sleep in the guest bedroom okay."

"Okay." Maggie said as she watched her friend leave. She walked slowly over to the Bedroom counting the steps she toke to finally stand in front of the door way.

"13 steps." She said aloud as she opened the door, the moon casting a light into the bedroom, illuminating the furniture in a white glow.

The bed still had the same cover as before and nothing seemed out of place. She walked over and pulled back the sheets slinking inside and pulling the blankets over her. She watched the moon as it stared at her looking into her very soul. She closed her eyes knowing at that moment that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

She awoke earlier than usual but got up and yanked on a pair of Dark jeans, a Button up long-sleeve Brown shirts with a Light brown one underneath that Jimmy had let her borrow. She folded the sleeves stopping them at her elbow and put on a pair of Brown Combat Boots. She let her hair fall loose seeing herself in the mirror and seeing that they fell into waves. She looked like a real cowgirl. She grabbed the Test and put it in her pants pocket. She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. Silence was all she heard in the house as she made her way past Maggie's bedroom only hearing deep breathing of one person.

She walked down the stairs and looked at the clock of a rooster on the wall. It was 5:40. She walked a little bit quicker knowing for a fact everyone was usually ready or up by 6. Kayla closed the door behind her before walking over to the Stable the cool and slightly morning air sticking to her skin. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the ground seeing her boots crunch the debris and vegetation under her. When she finally made it to the farm she opened the stable of Sweet Sarah seeing her foal Lily fast asleep. She walked over to the older horse and petted her Snout before getting her ready for a quick ride which she usually did every morning anyway.

She fed her a carrot before climbing on and grabbing the reins tightening them around her hands before clicking her feet against the horse's side. Sarah neighed but moved forward her hooves clicking against the wood but silencing as she entered the soft ground. Kayla clicked her sides again to gain speed and sure enough Sarah obliged not making a big fuss as she began to trot off down the usual route. She felt so peaceful riding in the sun rise the cool breeze hitting her as Birds actually chirped.

It also gave her time to think of what she would say to her Husband. 'Hey honey you know our honeymoon? Well yeah im pregnant would you like some eggs?' Or maybe 'Hey honey you know how you promised me Sophia would be safe well you can complete that promise by helping protect our child.' But the one she liked the most would have to be to just hand him the test and let him figure it out.

She slowed to a walk as she turned around the barn where no one had dreaded to come near.

She looked at it and watched the doors that hadn't been fixed yet. She climbed off the horse and landed carefully on the ground before grabbing its reins.

"It'll take a while longer to walk to the Stable and then back home, then riding you right girl?" She said petting her as the horse Nuzzled into her.

"Yeah im taking you back with your baby." She said her mind instantly telling her, _She's not the only one. _She began to walk back when she saw Carl running towards her his Father's hat on his head.

"Hey Kayla!" He yelled as he stopped breathing deeply before wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Hey Kid." She said fixing his hat. "Dale sent me to come get you." He said smiling as he fixing his hat.

"Hmm… I'll just put Sarah back in her stable and we'll go okay." She nodded smiling and walked over. They put her in the stable and walked back to the Farm house. They climbed up the steps and she opened the door entering the kitchen.

Everyone was standing around the table quietly eating as Her eyes fell on Daryl. He was quiet and wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a black vest with what seemed to be Angel wings printed on the back. Glenn and Maggie looked up as well staring at her, before Maggie walked up to her and handed her a plate of Eggs with a Yellow Banana on the side which Kayla rolled her eyes at leaving the plate of eggs on the counter and grabbing the banana peeling it and taking a bite.

"You better eat the eggs." She said whispering from her spot next to the girl.

"Im just going to eat the Banana thank you though." She whispered back.

"But Kayla you have to get some sort of nut-"

"Maggie." She hissed looking at the other girl with an irritated look.

"Something going on with you two girls?" Hershel said from his spot at the table a book open in front of him.

"No." Kayla said as Maggie answered with a "Yes."

Hershel raised a suspicious eyebrow and looked over at Glenn who was looking down at his eggs interestingly.

"Glenn anything you want to tell us?" Hershel said making everyone their turn and look at him. Glenn reddened and looked at Kayla who pleaded with him.

"N-No." He said his eyes looking back at the yellow eggs. Gabriel looked at his sister.

"Kayla what's going on?"

"Nothing." She said sticking the rest of the Banana in her mouth pointing at it as an excuse to not be able to talk.

"Kayla, you better tell him. Or I will promise I will tell them." She swallowed quickly flinching as it hurt.

"You said I would."

"But your taking forever."

"That's not your choice Maggie."

"It is if you're keeping it from Daryl." Know Daryl paid more attention.

"What are you keeping from me?" She looked at Daryl and bit her lip looking at the ground.

"Nadia Kayla Monico! You tell me right now what's going on?" Said her brother getting closer.

"Her names Kayla Dixon not Monico," Daryl said glaring at Gabriel before turning to see him.

"What's going on?" He said. Kayla felt cornered she turned to see Maggie who was looking at her. She toke out the stick from her Back pocket but hid it in her hand.

"I-Im…. We're-We"

"She's Pregnant." Maggie said finally pulling out the pregnancy stick and showing it. Kayla looked away crossing her arms over her stomach almost as if she was protecting it from view.

"WHAT!" Gabriel ,Shane, and Andrea yelled making her flinch. Maggie grabbed her arm.

"Your Pregnant?" Carol said her eyes widening but also sparkling. She nodded.

"When did you find out?" Asked Hershel.

"L-Last night."

"Get rid of it." Gabriel said shocking Kayla.

"What?! Your my Brother!"

"But I don't want you to bring a child that has no chance of surviving here!"

"That's not your choice to make! It toke two people to make this child and only two to decide what it's future holds!" She yelled.

"You're. Getting. Rid. Of. The. Kid."

"No she's not." Snarled Daryl as he moved to stand by his wife pulling her behind him. Gabriel stared at him in disbelief.

"You're willing to risk your own child get eaten by walker's?"

"We'll protect our Son or Daughter." He said turning and looking into Kayla's eyes.

"Like how you protected Sophia?" Gabriel Snapped.

Kayla snapped then and There,

"Im starting to wonder if it really was Caleb who killed that woman or if it was actually you." She snarled looking at her own brother in disgust and had the pleasure of seeing him flinch.

"Kayla-"

"No whoever is against me having this baby get out." Everyone stayed still before Shane and Andrea turned and walked out.

Gabriel looked at his sister before also turning and walking out. Kayla felt hurt like someone had grabbed a knife and stabbed her multiple times in her heart. Daryl turned and wrapped his arms around her kissing her head,

"Don't Cry Princess we'll make it through this fuck them."

"But Gabriel-"

"Should know better than to leave you in this condition. Glenn I need you to make a run into town and get us some prenatal vitamins anything for pregnancy. Hershel do you have any shots or anything for pregnancy?"

"No I don't Daryl but I can give her an Overview." Daryl nodded and turned his attention to T-dog,

"You and Kayla have saved my ass, and have been nothing but kind. I got your guys back." T-dog answered as Carol nodded,

"You looked for my daughter even when everyone gave up, even when i gave up." She said tearing up a bit but smiling and nodding showing her loyalty to the couple.

"Rick, Lori, Dale… I appreciate this."

"Don't worry I already see Kayla as a second daughter of mine." Dale said.

"If you guys want you can have my bedroom especially know that we have three people that can't be trusted. Mine's the only one with a lock." Said Beth smiling.

"Thank you." Kayla said as she felt Beth's hand on her stomach.

"Do you know how far along are you?" She said.

"I-I think about a month or so, not really sure." Beth smiled as Jimmy kissed her head while Patricia smiled widely,

"I'll make you a good Chicken soup." She nodded as they headed upstairs.

Kayla looked outside seeing her brother sitting on the steps Shane standing in front of him with Andrea next to him like his loyal, she hated using this word but his loyal Bitch.

"Don't worry, they won't touch you. I made a promise to your brother the day I married you, that I would protect you. And just because he's know the cause that I need to protect you from doesn't mean anything. We'll get through this."

He kissed her head as they climbed up the stairs. The only thing going through Kayla's mind was how could Gabriel have done that?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(Happy but Sad chapter right? Goddamn you Shane getting into Gabriel's mind! Well Review!)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Day 77:**_

Her body was completely lifeless her eyes open and staring at the roof blankly. Beth had gone into some sort of a shock the night before after everyone went out to either go and find Hershel or go and get Kayla anything she needed. Kayla didn't like all the attention she was getting especially when there was a girl who they didn't even know was alive or dead. The Dirty Blonde girl sat down next to the plain blonde one and toke her hand in her thinner one. She felt warm, but with a slight tinged of coolness to the touch.

"What are we going to do?" She said looking at Patricia who was setting up and IV.

"She just went into shock but I don't know anything medically to make her come out of it. The only one who knows these things is Hershel and as you can see no one knows where he is."

"This Sucks man and all we can do is sit here." She said shaking her head as she stood gently putting the girls hand down.

"Yes it does, why don't you go over to the chicken coop and fetch the eggs, you don't need this, especially not right now." She nodded and turned opening the door and gently closing it. She walked down the steps and went into the kitchen. Andrea was heated as she glared at Lori. Kayla stopped in the doorway looking at both of them as Andrea shook her head and toke the back door out of the house.

"What's going on?"

"Andrea has a stick shoved up her ass that's what." She growled before turning to see her.

"You didn't eat breakfast."

"Ye-Yeah I was upstairs with Beth." Lori reached for something and handed her an Apple.

"I'm barely making dinner and Gabriel ate the last bit of eggs. Sorry."

"No it's okay im fine." She grabbed the Apple from Lori's open palm and grabbed the basket.

"Im going to go to the Chicken Coop."

"Can you check on Carl for me? He said he was going to go see the Chicken's but I haven't seen him."

"Yeah of course." She said smiling as she walked out of the farm house. It seemed that everyone was doing something today. She could just make out Carol over where the RV was setting the clothes to dry and waved at Jimmy as he passed by riding Bulky Bill. She went over to the shed and smiled as she saw Carl sitting down with his father's hat perched on his head a small chick in his hand that looked smaller than the other's.

"What you got their Carl?" She said kneeling down.

"It's a runt." He said lifting the small and brown speckled chick. She sat down next to the shed and next to the little boy taking the chick into her palm and moving a finger over its fur. The chick tweeted slightly and curled into her palm.

"How about you help me get the eggs and we'll take it inside and feed it some of the corn that's inside the pantry."

"Okay!" Carl said standing up as Kayla left the chick in the basket putting it to one side as they went inside the chicken shed and began to gather the eggs.

"So have you thought of baby names?" Said Carl as he put three eggs into the basket making sure not to accidently squish the small chick.

"No not yet but if it's a girl I was thinking of calling her Abigail Claire." Carl stopped and moved his head to the side thinking.

"Abigail Claire Dixon… Its sounds nice and for short we can call her Abby. But what if it's a boy?"

"You got me their Carl."

"How about maybe Gabriel?" She looked away but shook her head.

"Shane?" Once again a head shake.

"How about Carl?"

"No that's an ugly name."

She said teasing the younger boy who narrowed her eyes but both of them laughed. They walked out and Carl grabbed the basket from Kayla. "I'll take it."

"You sure you got that little Man? It's pretty heavy." She said smiling.

"Im strong."

"Oh my little hero." She said kissing his cheek as he blushed. They made their way back to the house and sat down on the kitchen table. Lori had left to who knows were so she toke out the little chick and put the eggs on the counter before going to the pantry and taking out some corn. She sat back down and put some corn on the table. The Little chick's head lifted and it walked cautiously towards the corn taking one of the kernels into its mouth but spitting it out.

"Well… how very rude." She said.

"Maybe it wants some bread." He said standing up and ripping a piece of bread from breakfast and walking over ripping a small piece of the soft inside and putting it directly in front of its beak. The cheek poked at it and swallowed it before searching around for more of the food. They continued to feed it smiling as after the meal it looked more healthy running around the table every once in a while tripping but standing back up. "We should call it something." Carl said as he petted the small head, feeling its small skull under the feather exterior.

"What do you want to name it?"

"How about Mowgli."

"Mowgli?"

"Yeah like the jungle book the boy raised by-"

"The wolves. Yeah I know that story."

"So Mowgli?"

"Yeah okay, hello Mowgli the Chick." The small chick only peeped. Carl laughed just as Lori entered the kitchen, Patricia behind her.

" What are you two doing?"

"Carl saw this little chick and saw that it was small so we brought it in and fed it some bread." Kayla said.

Patricia crossed her arms over her chest a smile on her old face. "You actually made it eat? I've been trying to get this little one to eat since the day it hatched out of its egg. Guess I always tried to feed it Corn, but all it wanted was bread."

"Yeah his name's Mowgli."

"It's a Hen sweetie." Lori said.

"Then her name is… Mowgla?" Kayla smiled and laughed as she picked up the chick in her palm.

"Let's go put Mowgla back with her family." Carl reached for it,

"I'll take it." She put it in his palm as he turned and walked out. "Thank you." Said Lori.

"For what?" Kayla said confused.

"For making him laugh like that it's been so long since I've seen him laugh im sometimes afraid that he's somehow losing his innocence."

"Everyone lost their innocence after Sophia died we just have to make the best of it ya know."

"Actually speaking of that, Dale wanted to talk to you about something when you weren't busy."

"Oh Okay, do you know where he is though."

"He's actually upstairs in your bedroom said that he wanted to speak to you privately."

"Do you know what about?"

"Didn't want to tell me. Said he wanted to tell you something and show you something to." She looked at her but said nothing before she got up and made her way up the steps to her know bedroom. She opened the door and saw that Dale sat on her bed an old looking book on his lap.

"Dale?" She said closing the door behind her.

"Kayla take a seat." He said patting the spot next to him on the bed a strange look on his face that she had never seen before.

"What's up?" She said sitting down and instinctively putting her leg over the other in a girl fashion. Dale smiled as he saw that,

"Well I haven't been completely honest with you the past few days after…. After Sophia's death." There was a quiet moment as they both remembered the little girl who had been lost to soon.

"After that Hershel toke me to one of the houses that was about 20 minutes from here. A light blue house that was two floors and completely empty except for one room which was on the second floor that still had a bed with purple sheets, two white nightstands, and a White crib with a car theme to it." He said looking at her as she nodded confused but still listening.

"And underneath the bed was this book." He lifted it in his hand.

The Book was actually a Photo album on the front was the Name Richard, written in cursive writing. It was made of pure brown leather and had only a picture of a Dove on the cover. He handed it to her and she looked at him,

"Open to the front page." He said watching her as she flipped open the cover. Their on the front was an ultra sound picture that was black and white. And it said, "_First ultrasound of My Baby Boy. 5 months." _ The baby was hunched in its hands on its head and its leg inward towards its chest.

"She was pregnant?" She asked.

"Turn the next page." He said again this time turning to look forwards. She did just that and what she saw she wasn't expecting. It was her Mother, young and beautiful. She was maybe around her age and had a belly already her hands on the swollen abdomen. Behind her though wasn't her father but a different man, a man with eyes the color of Gray Boulders with Moth growing on them. His hair was a Light brown and his face chiseled. He had his chin on his mother's shoulder and also had his hands over her belly. "_Mommy and Daddy love you." _It said on the bottom. She looked to the next page, it was another ultrasound and this time it said, _"7 Months. We can't wait to have you in our arms Richard Gabriel Blake."_

What? She flipped the page and she froze. There he was. It was a picture her mother had shown her once when she had found an old box of pictures up in the attic. It was of her laying down in a bed her hair spread out behind her, in her arms holding new born Gabriel. The next picture was of the man from the earlier image holding Gabriel to and she could see a resemblance of the two.

"I-I don't understand." She said looking at Dale.

"Your Mother had been dating a man named Brian Blake since she was 16. She became pregnant when she was 17 a year before you and had your Brother."

"So Gabriel and I-"

"Let me continue okay. When she had Gabriel Brian changed. He became abusive, wanted her to do everything he told her to do no matter what. She withstood the pain and humiliation till Gabriel was 4. That's when she came with your grandfather to the country side. This is where she met Hershel, this is where she met your father."

Kayla looked at the book again and noticed that the next pictures where only of Gabriel. "Your father, his name is Hector Monico. But his full name is Hector Fernando Blake-Monico."

"He is the brother of-"

"Of Phillip and Brian Blake, They were separated at a young age when their mother toke him away to the country. He instantly fell in love with your Mother and married each other. But his Brother, Brian didn't give up looking for your mother he searched and searched not giving up, he said she was his and only his. Then your father moved away from everyone, from everything and entered the army when your mother was 22 and he was 23. You were born when your mother was 27 and your dad Hector changed your brother's last name when they married 5 years earlier before your birth."

"So wait, me and Gabriel what are we then?"

"You guys are half Cousins and siblings. Your mother had you and your brother with two different brothers from the Blake family. Of course at the time she didn't know that your father was Gabriel's uncle until you were 6 months old. But they protected the both of you. Brian finally gave up looking and just thought your mother and Gabriel had died. He remarried and when you were 8 had a daughter who right now should be ten that is if she's even alive."

Kayla now understood everything. "So my dad never tried to make me not become like my brother but he just treated me more like his-"

"Daughter. Your dad hated the fact that your Mother had fallen for his stupid brother's charm and that she still loved him until the day she died. Your mother never stopped loving him, even though she dealt with the abuse every single day."

"So he treated my brother tougher-"

"So he wouldn't become like his brother, your uncle." She ran a hand through her hair and hiding her face.

"Does he know?"

"No, I just thought you should now. After all since you are pregnant and all I think you should know. You're like my daughter as I've said before." He hugged the girl wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Kayla smiled weakly and hugged him burying her head in his shirt. "Thank you."

"I also left you something in the drawer. Thought you'd want some way to spend your time here in this boring barn." He joked. He stood and smiled at her before walking out the door closing it behind him. Kayla stared at the album and put it on the bed before getting up and going to the drawer and opened the top one, a warm smile on her face even though she was worried.

An old school camera that would take out the pictures after taking it, a Grey photo album with a White ribbon around it that said My first Baby, and a packet of Black, Blue, Red, Pink, Purple, and Brown sharpies on top of that. A note was on the top,

"Keep every moment close to your heart, because you never know when it will be ripped away from you."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(So what do you guys think? This is actually the chapter that made me want to write this story in the first place, hope you guys enjoyed! Review everyone!)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Day 78:**_

"We can't just kill him!" Yelled Dale, his face red as he was getting angrier by the second. Kayla stood next to Maggie and Patricia, chewing on her nail as she looked at the ground. She could feel her brother's eyes on her but she wasn't willing to look up. She had stayed quiet all day after Dale told her about him, and she just didn't know when she was going to tell him.

"Dale majority rules, everyone here has voted for him to be gone."

"It's just not right and yes I can see how the wind blows, but you once said we don't kill the living-"

"But the living have tried to kill us, everything changes."

Dale couldn't believe this that they were going to kill him he looked around frantically. "Kayla, you can't agree with this." He said looking at the younger girl. Her eyes flickered up and looked into the older man's. She walked forward and grasped his hand in hers.

"Dale I-I'm a hundred percent with you but his group has raped and killed woman, have killed the living as well what makes you think he wouldn't do that to us? I would vote against it but even then my vote doesn't count."

She said. "Wait! Kayla's vote doesn't count? Why the fuck not." Said Daryl looking at Rick.

"She's your wife-"

"That doesn't mean shit she has the right to her opinion-"

"Daryl, please babe I just don't feel good okay vote for me." She said leaning against the doorway.

"That's what stupid pregnancy does to you." Growled Gabriel.

"Gabriel shut the hell up." She groaned. "Or what?" He snapped back.

"Or I'll fucking tell you something you don't want to hear okay." She said Dale instantly quieting and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"No-Im-" She fainted. "Kayla!" Yelled Dale quickly grabbing her as she fell heavily into his arms. Daryl ran over and picked her up Bridal style her head falling back.

"I swear to god Dixon if something happens-"

"Gabriel shut the fuck up because in the first place you said you wanted her to give up the baby. She tried to protect you! She's stressed out because of you." Gabriel stopped and looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"That's not for me to say."

"No I fucking want to know!"

"Hey! This is my house so everyone shut the hell up!" Yelled Hershel,

"What did you mean Daryl this can be a life and death situation for the baby she is carrying, you need to tell us." Hershel said. Dale looked at the older man and then to the younger man who was staring at him.

"I showed her the Album." Hershel's mouth turned into a grim line.

"I told you not to show it to her until after-"

"After what? She gave birth are you mad? She needed to know!"

"Know what!" yelled Gabriel.

"I need to know to." Daryl said returning. Hershel stood,

"Im going to go and make sure she's okay, Dale you need to tell him." He disappeared and Dale looked at Gabriel.

"We went to a house and found a photo album that belonged to your mother." Gabriel blinked,

"What?"

"Gabriel, you and Kayla are not full siblings your half cousins and siblings. Your mother conceived you with your Father's brother."

"No that's not true."

"Yes it is. Your mother was in an abusive relationship and she escaped coming here to the country side and met your father who she didn't know was your father's brother. Kayla didn't know how to tell you, she didn't want to hurt you."

He whispered as Gabriel looked at him his face contorted into different feelings. "Even after everything I told her she still protected me. Still wanted to protect me." He growled pulling his hair. "I need to see her-"

"No." Daryl said.

"Why not Dixon."

"Not know you may want forgiveness but she's ill and I don't want her to get a lot of stress. You wanted her to give up her child and I'm telling you right now that no. You're not going to see her."

"She's my sister-"

"Then you're a shitty brother. Why don't you go back to your little group with Shane and Andrea and leave her the fuck alone." He growled standing toe to toe with the other male.

Gabriel growled and turned ready to stalk out of the house. "Oh speaking of Shane. I wanted to let you know one more thing so you could have that on your conscious. Has Shane told you what he tried to do to your little sister?" Shane visibly tensed as he turned to look at Daryl.

"What?"

"We're telling everything honestly right, well your Best friend over their tried to rape your sister while we were in the CDC and when the lock of zombies attacked us in the highway. Then when we got married he threatened to kill her. And where the fuck where you? You were too busy getting laid by Andrea." Andrea's face turned a crimson red as she looked away.

"Yeah you're a great fucking brother." He snapped. Rick grabbed Shane by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him outside while everyone else had to hold back Gabriel and Daryl who were ready to beat each other. Gabriel wanting to get his hands on Shane while, Daryl wanted to get his hands on both of them.

Upstairs though Hershel was sitting down next to Kayla who had awoken a couple of seconds before.

"What h-happened." She said.

"You fainted. Im going to do that overview I told your husband I would do. Here are some vitamins that Glenn brought back to me."

They were two pill one was huge while the other was a small round pill. She drank them with some orange juice as Hershel put his hand on her stomach moving it before he put a medical tool so he could hear the heart. He looked at his watch hearing.

"Your baby sound healthy and from how flat your stomach is and how it felt when you were still unconscious I would say you are about a Month into the pregnancy."

"Di-Did Gabriel-"

"Gabriel knows about everything. Including Shane." He said looking at the girl who tried to stand.

"No you can't your still very weak." "I need him- I want my Brother."

"I can't." Hershel said standing and looking anywhere but the girl.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You're husband told me not to."

"You can't just follow him!" She said continuing with.

"Please Hershel!" He sighed and stood disappearing out the door.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the brown leather album. She heard a knock and saw her brother.

"Kayla I'm-" She stopped him by shaking her head.

"I was wrong to not let you know about you being not My Dad's son but what you said about my Child, your nephew is unexplainable. I don't want you to not know who you are but that also doesn't mean I've forgiven you." She said before handing him the album.

"Here this is the album that will tell you everything."

"Kayla Im sorry sis please-"

"Gabriel just leave okay." She said laying back down onto her side staring at the wall.

"Kayla I-I don't want to lose you to."

"That doesn't depend on me. But on you." She said saying it over her shoulder turning.

"I've given you chance over chance Gabriel Im tired of you telling me Im sorry when you don't mean it. Show me how sorry you are." She said.

He stood nodding and grabbed the album walking out. Kayla watched the door close and closed her eyes a memory sliding into her mind of when he came back for the first time after he had returned from prison.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

"_Mom what are we doing here?" Said a 15 year old Kayla as she stared absorbedly at her nails. "We are her to pick up your brother." Her mother Gretchen said as she leaned against the door of her Hummer. Kayla looked up at the older woman seeing the way she tapped against her arm in a rather steady rhythm humming some song or tune as she watched the side of the Airport. "What time is he coming? Me and Caleb where supposed to go Bowling today." She said as she stretched out her back, the tight fitting V-neck riding up and showing her hips. _

_She pulled it down as a groan of an old door sounded through the small parking lot. Kayla looked over at the Man who came out, His hair was short in a buzz cut. His eyes were a colder grey than she remembered and he looked buffer as he wore a Black tank top with the military pants and dark brown boots. His eyes was a deep purple as of before they let him get on the plane they had punched him, his lip was also swollen and had a large gash in it. "Gabriel." Her mother whispered as if his name was a prayer, a gift she had waited for so long. Gabriel walked over to them and hugged his mother kissing her head as she broke down in her arms. A weird feeling rose into Kayla's chest. Her mother hadn't hugged her in so long, not the way she hugged her. "Mom I'm okay." He said laughing deeply in his chest as he released the older woman who wiped her eyes. _

_Gabriel turned to see the younger girl and raised an eyebrow. "What no hug for your brother?" "Is that who you are?" She said. Her brother rolled his eyes and hugged the younger girl kissing her head and stepping back. "You grew up didn't you." "You've been gone for 5 years what do you expect. Mom can we hurry up I'm going to be late and you know how Caleb gets." "Caleb?" Gabriel said his eyes darkening. "Yeah he said he was going to take me bowling today and I have an hour exactly to get there and were 40 minutes away if we don't count traffic." "He can wait, Im home you got to spend time with me." "Says who?" "Says me now get your scrawny little butt in the car before I tickle you to death." "Fine I call shot gun." She said walking towards the door, "Not a chance Kid."_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000_

When did everything just fall apart? But the real question was would they ever be on good terms like before. She stood up and stayed still trying to see if she was fine, and she was. She grabbed the rest of the orange juice and drank it. Before going over to the window and opening it slightly feeling the cool night breeze. She watched as the night sky was decorated with stars but the moment was destroyed by a yell. She got off the ledge and hurriedly walked to the door opening and going down the stairs.

"What's happening." She said looking at Maggie who was yanking on her boots.

"Someone got attacked." She said looking at her as Kayla's face paled. "Stay here-"

"No I want to go."

"Dammit Kayla I can't take you!"

"Yes you can!"

"Fuck!" She yelled as they went outside Maggie climbing onto Sarah and helping Kayla climb aboard as well.

"Hiyah!" She yelled as Sarah began to run down towards where everyone was gathered in a circle. When they arrived Kayla got off first and walked forward. Dale was on the ground his Stomach wide open the intestines popping out.

"Oh My God." She said kneeling next to him and holding his hand. "Kay-Kayla-"

"Shhh Dale don't say anything okay." She said caressing his face gently as she looked over to where Bessie the cow was laying down completely open with a Walker's lifeless body right next to her. People crying was heard in the back but she didn't know form who.

T-dog stood next to her as he pointed the gun towards him he gulped and tried to pull the trigger. Daryl toke the gun and looked at Kayla who simply nodded looking away. "Sorry Brother." He whispered pointing the gun the final thing coming out of Dale's lips was,

"Take care of yourself." Before a bullet went straight through his skull his body staying lifeless as she cried the tears falling down her face staring at the man who had become her second father.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(DEAR GOD! Okay well the next chapter will also be uploaded later tonight and will be added. Also I'm going to make the last episode of the season in this same day. So the next chapter will be the last before I make another story and continue the series but by what I'm looking at I'm going to probably upload that chapter to. Well Review!)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Day 78:**_

Everyone was mourning in their own way. Kayla let the tears slide down her cheeks without anyone holding her back while Daryl stared at the lifeless body of someone he had actually called friend. "Geeks!" Yelled Maggie as she caught sight of a hundred of the undead creatures nearing the fence that was at least a hundred feet away from them. Kayla looked up and looked down at the Body. "Everyone back to the farm!" Yelled Hershel. "Gabriel take Kayla back to the farm house as quick as possible." Maggie said. Gabriel looked at his sister and nodded but before he climbed up and Maggie went to go help Kayla to her feet, Daryl stopped the oldest Monico. "I want you to get everything she has, get your ass and hers back onto that Horse and get out of the farm, go to the Highway and stay there."

"Daryl-" "You want to prove yourself to me right? Prove that you actually know how to follow some fucking rules. GO!" He growled pushing him away. Gabriel climbed onto the horse and watched as Daryl hugged her and kissed her passionately before releasing her and whispering into her ear, "Stay close to him got it." She nodded and climbed onto the horse wrapping her arms around his stomach and feeling Sarah begin to run back to the farmhouse. She turned her head and saw Daryl watching them before turning and beginning to fire his shot gun as everyone began to run towards it. "Where do you have all your things?" He said as they continued to run. "They're in Beth's old room the one I've been staying in recently." "I left one of my Packs on the railing of the stairs we'll get off and pack everything up."

"Okay." She said as they neared. Gabriel got off first and helped his sister get down before they entered him grabbing the pack and running up the stairs she followed after and began to take out things. She put the things on the bed while he tossed them into the bag. She opened the drawer and pulled out the things that Dale had given her she bit her lip as she realized she had never token a picture of the older man. She toke out the album and put them on the bed, Gabriel looking at her but putting them inside the bag that was slightly packed with Vitamins, Medicine that he had found around and some clothes and now included the Camera, Sharpies, and Album. He zipped up the bag and put it over his shoulder handing her, her two pistols. Which she toke instinctively and put one of them inside the waistband of her pants and the other held firmly and now confidently in her hand. "Let's go." He said as they made their way downstairs to where they saw Beth turning off the lights.

Beth looked up her eyes wide. "You haven't left!?" She said. "No why-" "Sarah's gone." "How do we get out?" Kayla said looking at Beth. Maggie busted through the door breathing heavily. "Kayla feel like doing some Zombie practice?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Daryl arrived to where he had left his Bike hidden under the shadow of trees and a line that held the geek ears. He climbed on and turned shooting his gun and firing at Geeks head. He climbed on and the car roared to life before he turned, on his back he had a shotgun and in his hand a pistol he had found on the floor. He drove towards the lane that followed the fence that wrapped around the Farm. 'Gabriel you better have done what I told you.' He thought as he fired at the Geeks aiming perfectly at their undead heads.

He stopped the bike and pointed at where there was a group of them grabbing the shot gun and firing the blast hitting two of them and making them fall. He turned behind him and saw the Fence give out the Walker's tumbling over each other before they began to stand. "Fuck." He growled as he shot ahead of him 5 bullets hitting their targets before he started the bike again. He saw Jimmy shooting out of the RV right in front of the now burning Barn.

"Jimmy! It must've been Shane and Rick who started the fire trying to get out back, why don't you circle the barn and see if you can spot them!" He yelled over the roar of his bike. The young boy looked at the barn before nodding.

"Got it!" He yelled back before putting the RV in drive and heading towards the barn. He nodded and turned the bike his body going cold as he saw the horse that was supposed to be Kayla and his unborn child's ride out of here running off a walker grabbing onto the saddle and digging its teeth into his back leg making the animal fall and whine. He turned to look towards the farm house but saw nothing but a group of walker's. "Dammit!" He yelled as he continued to fire at the undead walker's.

"Stay safe, for the love of any fucking God up their please let them be safe." He snarled continuing to fire.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Kayla had the window rolled down of the car that Shane had fixed up. Glenn was in the passenger seat and was firing out the window using the door as a seat while she was firing from the back seat.

Maggie was looking out trying to spot any way to turn. Kayla was looking for her Brother or Daryl. Gabriel had stayed with Hershel helping him fire at the invading walkers, While Daryl she hadn't seen since when she saw Dale. "Put the windows up!" Yelled Maggie. They pushed the button just as she went through a group of walker's blood staining the front window. The car hit them and Kayla held on. The car stopped and more walkers's attacked the window. Wanting to get the flesh and warm blood that was in the inside.

"I-I can't get through." She said looking everywhere but only seeing the faces of those creatures. "Get off the Farm now!"

"What No!" Yelled Maggie. "It's Lost Maggie get of the farm!" Yelled Kayla.

"What about the other's we can't just leave them?! Your husband!" A walker hit the window shield hard and Maggie screamed her foot hitting the gas and hitting the rest of the walker's. You could see the tears streaming down her face and also on Kayla's as she lifted her legs in a fetal position and cried into them.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Hershel! We have to go!" Yelled Gabriel from his position next to the man firing round after round at the oncoming Zombie's.

"No! This is my farm! I'm going to die here!"

"Hershel-" A gun blast fired behind them deafening them as they turned Rick standing their stained with Blood, Carl right behind him. "Did you see Lori!"

"I don't know what happened they keep coming like-Like some sort of plague!"

"LORI! DID YOU SEE LORI!" Rick yelled again. "No!" Gabriel yelled.

"We have to get out of here, we have to leave! We have to find Mom and the others!"

"It's my Farm!"

"Not anymore!" Yelled Rick. Gabriel help pull Hershel towards one of the cars and opened the door pushing him inside with Carl as Gabriel continued to fire making sure none of the Geek's attacked them.

"Gabriel Get in!" Yelled Rick, Gabriel turned and looked at the farm shooting one more he climbed in. Slamming the door as Rick hit the Gas driving off. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the window searching for some sign of them, some sign of his sister. "Where are you Kayla?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Daryl sat on his bike on an empty road the Geeks being attracted to the raging fire a few feet ahead. He stared at the spot not believing that he had almost died there. A scream broke him out of the trance and he turned seeing Carol running from what seemed to be at least 5 walker's he revved the engine and drove as fast as he could down the road nearing and nearing the entrance as she struggled to run through the long grass of the farm. She finally made it onto the dirt road and almost stumbling just as Daryl pulled in turning,

"Come on I don't got all day!" He yelled as she climbed aboard him pulling out just as a walker swung at them. "Did you see Kayla?"

"No I only saw Gabriel." She yelled. "Dammit!"

"Daryl she'll be fine! Have some faith!" She yelled as they drove off the farm and heading off the road. They had been driving for a while and you could just see a couple of white rays of sun protruding through a cover of fog.

They pulled into a road heading towards the highway and Daryl had to do a sharp turn as she saw A group of walker's who turned but missing their chance as they passed by very quickly. The only though in Daryl's head was Kayla.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Kayla had at some point fallen asleep in the journey and when she awoke she could hear Maggie mumbling something to herself Glenn looking over at her with a concerned face especially since she was the one driving. "Oh My god, Oh My god." She said over and over as she looked out the front window.

"Okay let's just calm down, Maggie." Said Glenn as he turned to see Kayla who was now sitting up looking at the woman.

"Okay let's just, let's just circle back to the highway."

"Did you see My Dad? Did you see my Dad, did he make it? Did you see?"

"I couldn't see anything." Glenn said as Maggie turned to see Kayla who shook her head giving the woman an apologetic smile.

"Beth. Beth? Did you see her I Lost Beth. We got to go back."

"We can't go back, okay there's nothing to go back to."

"But Beth-"

"I-I think Beth was with Lori."

"Did they make it?" She asked, "I don't know." He said defeated.

"Patricia, Jimmy, did they make it. What if they didn't make it, what if no one made it."

"Maggie He doesn't know you need to calm down." Kayla said from the back.

"They made, they had to know turn around circling towards the Highway we're we left the supplies for Sophia." "No. That's not where they're going." "Maggie, stop the car, just stop the car. Pull over."

She looked at him but slowed the car down sniffling as if she was on the verge of tears. Glenn waited for it to stop before getting out, "Let me drive." He said over his shoulder as Maggie nodded waiting for him to close the door before crawling into the passenger seat. Kayla leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. The older girl beginning to break into sobs.

"Hey Maggie look at me." Said Glenn after he had climbed inside. "We are alive."

He said putting his hands around her face and pressing their foreheads together. Kayla looked away feeling as if she was out of place. "Let's get to the highway maybe they're there."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Gabriel looked around staring at the rows and rows of cars expecting to see his sister run out and for him to see that she was safe.

"Where are they? We have to go find Mom, Dad. You promised me she would be safe!" Carl cried pulling his father's sleeve.

"I know but they'll be here I swear." He said kneeling down,

"They'll be safe and sound-" Rick stopped as they turned seeing Daryl and Carol pull up into the highway stopping in front of Rick. Carol jumped off and hugged Rick before Rick grasped Daryl's hand.

Daryl saw Gabriel and nodded in his direction the other make did to both of their eyes showing the fear they felt though. The sound of two car motors where heard after that and out came the truck and Shane's car. They parked and Lori came out of the truck Beth right behind her as they ran to their families. Lori running to Carl and hugging him as Rick kneeled in front of Lori holding her closely. Maggie came out of the second Car and ran to where Hershel was holding a distraught Beth. Kayla got out and her eyes connected with Daryl's tears spilling as she ran towards her husband. Daryl got off the Motorcycle and leaned down letting her wrap her arms around his neck before picking her up and kissing her.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered into her ear. "So Did I."

She whispered back as he set her down. She turned and walked over to her Brother seeing he was fine and hugged him. Gabriel squeezing her and kissing her head as she held on. Daryl walked over and patted Gabriel on the shoulder before Kayla returned to his arms, her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist letting them lay on her abdomen.

"How'd you find everyone."

"Saw this guy's taillights zigzagging on the road thought he had to be Asian to be driving like that." He said smiling.

Everyone laughed slightly as Glenn rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good one."

"Where is everyone else?" T-dog said from his spot next to Carol.

"This is everyone."

"Shane?" Lori said looking at Rick. Rick shook his head as Gabriel said,

"Andrea?" He shook his head once again. "She saved me then she went down." Carol said.

"Patricia?"

"They got her to, I had my hand in hers but then they bit her neck and-" Beth stopped and hid her face in Hershel's jacket.

"Did you guys see Jimmy?" She said looking at Rick, "He was in the RV and it got over run." Beth hid her face once again.

"We got to go look for her." Glenn said. "I'm going back." Daryl said Kayla holding his hands tighter.

"We're not even sure if she's there, for all we know she's dead we got to keep moving. If we stay in one place it'll swarm with geeks."

" I say we Head east." Said T-dog as he turned to where some groans were heard. Daryl released Kayla and went to his bow and arrow picking it up,

"I got this." He said as he aimed it towards the geek's head shooting. It landed in its eyes and fell to the ground.

"But before we move I-I need to tell you guys something." Rick said looking at them.

"What's up?" Gabriel said. "We're all infected." He said seriously.

"Wh-What?"

"W-We all have the infection inside us at the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you knew?" Glenn said standing in front of him. "And you never told us?"

"I didn't think it mattered." Rick said.

"Our Baby." Kayla said looking at Daryl her eyes watering. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her sister as she cried into his chest.

"I thought it was best if people didn't know, I just tried to give ya'll a peace of mind." He said turning and getting into the truck. Lori, Carl, Gabriel, and Carol climbed into the truck while Kayla got on with Daryl, and Beth, Maggie, Gabriel, Hershel, and Glenn climbed into the other. Daryl waited for the cars to begin driving out before turning and looking at her,

"We'll find a place, you'll be safe. And our child will be safe. No one will touch you or hurt you, That'll only happen over my Dead body Got it?" Kayla nodded and he kissed her forehead before beginning the search of a new safe place.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(THE END! JK! Well this is the end of Season 2 and the end of this story but I will make another Story probably later tonight so check out my profile! And thanks to all my loyal readers and Reviewers if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have worked my ass and fingers on this story so you guys should be the ones who should be proud of this story. Anyway as I often say at the end of my stories Love and Be Loved everyone. See you guys on our next entry of _**Diary of The End**_

_**By: Rebellious Angel XD**_


End file.
